Under the Moon
by animefan1009
Summary: In a world of the supernatural a young mermaid named Feliciana is forced to leave her underwater home to live on the surface world. Soon she finds comfort in lycan named Ludwig after she joins his pack of other supernatural creatures. The two quickly from a strong friendship as Feliciana wonders if where is really belongs. Eventual Gerita
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

On land the full moon looks bright, standing out amongst the stars but underwater it looks foreign. The rippling of the constant moving water makes the moon lose it shape appearing incomplete. Due to this those that choose to remain underwater their whole lives miss out on its beauty. Down below a young mergirl swam on her back staring and reaching towards it.

"Feliciana what are you doing?" The girl heard someone ask with a laugh.

"I'm trying to touch the moon Grandpa Rome." She answered not altering her position.

"You sure do love the moon." The merman swam to his granddaughter and held her in his arms.

"Sometimes I just want to swim on to the surface and touch it." Feliciana reached out her hand to touch it.

"Feli, you know we don't venture out of the lake."

"You did Grandpa Rome."

"But that was before you were born and I had no choice. I was only gone for three months but."

"It was the longest three months of my life." Feliciana and her grandfather said in unison.

"Have I really told you this story that many times?"

"You've told me many things about the surface world. I'm not interested in that stuff Grandpa Rome you're stories are good. All I want to see is the moon."

"Just the moon?" Feliciana nodded to reply. "You remind of someone I met on my travels."

"I do!" The young mergirl's eyes grew wide at the statement.

"I never knew why but this man longed for the full moon. After it happened the first time I asked him why he said. 'Romulus it's a part of me I can't change it's my nature.' The next time a full moon came he showed me why and all was understood."

"What happened Grandpa Rome?"

"Well that's something I think you're a little too young to know about."

"What was your friend's name?" Feliciana asked hoping to at least know a little more about him.

"His name is Wolfgang." Romulus paused for a moment. "So it's the moon you want to see?"

"I do, I do want to see it!"

Romulus looked around a bit and insured that the two were alone. He brought his granddaughter closer. "Then I will show you."

Soon he swam up with the mergirl tightly in his arms. When the two broke the surface Feliciana couldn't help but shiver in the when cold air hit her body. She also took note how her grandfather made sure to keep both theirs full submerged in the water. Soon she looked up and saw it. The moon, it was so pretty when she wasn't underwater and she couldn't take her eyes off it. After a few minutes Romulus took them both back underwater."

"That was beautiful." Feliciana whispered still looking up at the moon.

"It sure is, now this will be our little secret okay." Feliciana nodded in agreement before the two swam back home for the night.

* * *

As the years pasted Feliciana grew to be a beautiful mermaid. She spent most of her time swimming around the lake she had called home her entire life. She lived in a tribe with her parents, grandparents, and two brothers. Romulus continued to regale his grandchildren in stories of his travels on the surface. Feliciana never lost interest in them and continued to listen to them intently, but there was something else that never stopped. Occasionally Feliciana would swim breaking the surface to look at the moon.

Ever since the night when she was younger and her grandfather showed her it, Feliciana would sometimes sneak away when everyone was asleep just to look at the moon. She never stayed out to long a few minutes at the most. After a while the air started to slightly hurt her arms, especially the fins on them. Life remained normal until one day.

"Feliciana!" the young mermaid heard her older brother calling.

"Lovino what's wrong?" She asked very concerned.

"There's a new parasite going around. Mom and Dad are already effected and we're worried it's infected you too."

"Is Marcello alright?" Feliciana grew major concern for her younger brother.

"As far we know yes, but he could be infected."

Worried about her family Feliciana followed her brother. Once they arrived to where the affected mermaids were Feliciana found her scales being examined very intently.

"Lucky you," the medical merman said after he was done, "you show no signs of the parasite at all."

"Really?" Feliciana said in shock.

"I'm serious but I'd advise to swim away now so you don't risk anything."

Nodding Feliciana swam right away. As she swam she took a look at her parents and saw her grandfather swimming over them. Soon she found a spot where no mermaid were and settled there. This looked like the safest place for her. She sat there for a while until night fell and saw her grandfather swimming towards.

"Grandpa Rome," she called to him causing him to swim over faster in her direction.

"Oh Feliciana I'm glad I found you." Romulus didn't do anything besides swim in front of her.

"Is everyone alright?" Feliciana asked fearing her grandfather had bad news.

"As far as I know not really. Everyone in the family either had the parasite or signs of it, except for you."

"Oh Grandpa Rome what are we going to do?" Feliciana put her head in her hands.

"The only thing I can do," Feli looked up at her grandfather, "Feli you're going to have to go live on the surface world."

"Live on the surface world?!" Feliciana couldn't believe what she just heard. "But I can't leave everyone. How will I know if you're alright? Where would I even go?"

"My friend Wolfgang is nearby. He'll help you."

"I can't leave you. I can't even go on land."

"Feli please just do this. I'll bring you to the surface. You're parents know they think it will be the best for you. Please protect yourself."

"Alright I'll do it." Feliciana sighed. Following Romulus the two soon broke the surface. Romulus lead her to the beach by the lake.

"Okay Feli all you have to do is to lay down on the sand and let your trail dry out. When it's all dried out you'll have legs and will be able to live on land."

Feliciana crawled herself onto the beach. The cold air stung her tail as she pulled out of the water. "Will I be able to see you again?"

"Hopefully Feli," Romulus started to descend back into the water. "I love you."

"I love you too." Feliciana reached out to her grandfather as he descended into the water.

Laying on the sand Feli could soon feel a numbness in tail, fin, and gills. She could hardly move those parts of her body. Closing her eyes she remained there until it all went away. After a few minutes she was able move again. Looking at herself she looked like a stranger. She felt her neck and where her gills were a section of scales. Her ears and arms also had some scales where her fins used to be.

"I look so weird," Feli commented looking at herself. "And I still haven't even looked at."

She paused. Gulping she sat up and looked where her tail once was. It was gone. In its place were two legs. Both were covered in scales, mainly around the bottom as the number shrank as they went up. She reached for the bottom of them she saw odd webbed appendages at them.

"Now how do I use these?" she asked herself. Pushing herself up she was able to stand vertically but very wobbly. "Okay I can do this."

Attempting to take a step she soon fell on her face. She remained there for a bit before trying again but had the same result. It took her couple of tries before she was even able to take a step, but shortly after she fell on her back.

"Are you Feliciana?" an older voice asked. Feliciana lifted her head and an older man standing near her. "My name is Wolfgang I am a friend of your grandfather."

Feliciana nodded but remained silence. This was it this was the moment she would have to leave everything she ever knew behind.

"Here put this on." Wolfgang handed her some cloth in a weird shape that she put over her head. It was a little big but it could work. "There that should keep you warm. Here let me help you up."

Taking her hand Wolfgang brought her too her feet. Still wobbling a bit he helped her walk before she was finally able to get the hang of it.

"Thank you." She said walking with him. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my sons," Wolfgang explained, "you'll be safer there."

Feliciana took a deep breath and headed off in the direction she was going to scared to asked questions.

* * *

"Hey West," the young man turned to see his brother approach him. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I might not be going," he answered not looking up from what he was doing.

"It a full moon tonight!" The older of two freaked out. "Are you seriously going to miss it because of some girl you don't even know?"

"Gilbert I can handle it!" He turned to face his brother. "Father could bring her here any minute and she's probably scared out of her mind. Not to mention she's probably never seen anything like us before."

"No Ludwig she's never seen anything like Alfred before, I'm sure she's seen a lycan before."

"From Father has told me she's spent her entire life in an isolated lake. I highly doubt that she saw other species before."

"Have it your way West." Gilbert started to walk away. "But when the full moon is out tonight good luck trying to subdue your desires."

Ludwig closed the curtain of the nearby window. It was nighttime now and the full moon was shining brightly.

"Keep it together," he encouraged himself, "just don't look at the moon."

"I'm surprised you're out in the woods," a voice noticed.

"Hi Alice," he greeted, "not sure if my father going to be here or not."

Alice looked outside for a minute before speaking. "You really think he'd travel in this."

"I'm not planning on risking it." Ludwig scratched behind his ear.

"Suit yourself I'm heading out."

"Going to drink I suppose."

"It's not my fault I need to drink blood to survive."

"Good luck in the human realm and please don't turn anyone."

Alice didn't say anything but left swiftly. Ludwig stayed by himself away from the windows. It was roughly nine o'clock at night, meaning of the other pack residents were out doing something. Not to mention it was also in the middle of summer. He bolted up when he heard a knock at the door.

"Be right there." He said heading towards the door. Taking a breath he opened the door. There stood his father and next to him stood a girl with long auburn hair and had scales all over her body.

"Ludwig," his father started to say, "this is Feliciana."

 **AN: Happy Gerita Day! Similar to last year I decided to publish a story. It's been over a year since I published anything Hetalia related and I missed writing it. I've attempted to write other stories but never finished them. So I figured the best way to return was with the ship I love most. I hope to update soon. See you next chapter!**


	2. What a Strange New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Hello Feliciana," Ludwig greeted gesturing for the two to come inside.

"It's alright Ludwig," his father said, "I'm going out. I want to see Gilbert while I'm here. Goodbye Feliciana, I'll see how you're doing before I leave."

"Goodbye," Feliciana responded in a whisper as Wolfgang closed the door.

Feliciana remained quiet. Here she was in an unknown location next to a complete stranger that not even her grandfather knew. She didn't know what to do she was alone.

"Would you like to go to your room?' Ludwig asked but Feliciana didn't respond.

Ludwig started walking with Feliciana following behind. She didn't say anything just followed him slowly. The shone brightly through the windows and Ludwig tried his best to avoid them. The two soon approached a door which Ludwig opened for her.

"Make yourself comfortable." Ludwig stepped aside to let her enter her room. "It's not much but I hope you like it."

"Thank you." Feliciana said quietly walking in. she closed the door behind after a minute she heard Ludwig leaving. She stood there for a while silently, before moving onto some piece of furniture up against the wall. It was surprisingly comfy despite it being partially made out of wood. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was her life underwater. She had only been one land for a few days but already she could see how different the two worlds were.

* * *

"So is this girl going to come downstairs for breakfast?" Gilbert asked taking a bite of an apple.

"Not sure," Ludwig answered.

"Oh yeah," Alfred added, "you got yourself I girlfriend last night."

"She's not my girlfriend! We barely even had a conversation last night."

"Seriously Ludwig that was rude." Gilbert walked over to his brother. "A stranger taken from her home arrives and you don't even try to talk to her."

"She didn't say anything to me."

"How would you feel if you were uprooted from your home and placed in a home full of strangers?" Alice inputted in a sort of angry tone.

"Oh someone hasn't drank in a while!" Alfred teased.

"For you information you ninny I went out last night."

The two started to argue as Ludwig chose to ignore them. The two had a tenacity to start arguments with each other. It normally started with a wise crack from Alfred.

"He never learns." Ludwig said to himself taking a sip of coffee.

The day went on as normal with all pack members doing their daily business. A couple of time Ludwig found himself walking by Feliciana's but chose not to open it. He knew well enough that she would like to be left alone.

* * *

Feliciana stared at her new legs. She had had them for a few days now, but she still hadn't gotten use to them yet. They were alien to her something that she wish would go away.

"Curse these legs!" Feliciana yelled as she started hitting them. "There was to be a way to get rid of these."

She laid down for a moment, moving the strange appendages at the bottom of them out of boredom. Holding her legs together she wasn't able to make any progress.

"Wait a minute!" She sat up when realization hit her. "If getting out of water made me lose my tail then going back into it will bring it back! There was to be water somewhere around here."

After sometime Feliciana figured out how the opening to her room worked. She was pretty sure it was called a door here too but she wasn't fully sure. Walking around a bit she soon found a small room. Once she was in she closed the door. Turning to what looked like an indented bed she found a knob in the wall and turned it all the way. Soon something poking out of the water did something she found absolutely amazing.

"Water! Actual water!" She cheered as it flowed out. In a moment of joy she ran her hand under it. "Ouch it burns!"

Looking at the knob more closely she saw two arrows one blue and one red. Turning the knob she could feel the water cooling down. "How can they manipulate water temperature like this?"

She flipped switch and noticed that the water started to build up in the bed. Undressing she sank in waiting for the transformation to begin.

* * *

"Ludwig get over here!" Ludwig walked over to find his brother standing in front of the bathroom door.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked a bit annoyed.

"Your stupid girlfriend is hogging the bathroom."

"We have more than one bathroom, why don't you use one of the other ones?"

"This one has my toothbrush in it." Gilbert raised his leg to kick the door down.

"Okay stop it." Ludwig got between his brother and the door. "There's no need to knock the door down."

"But she's been in there for three hours."

"Three hours?" Ludwig looked at his brother puzzlingly.

"I'm serious West. Alfred said he heard her in there three hours ago!" Gilbert started shaking his brother.

"Would you stop that?" Ludwig pulled Gilbert's arms down. He paused when heard some splashing from the bathroom. "Feliciana are you alright in there?"

"Curse these stupid legs!" Feliciana could be heard yelling from the bathroom.

"I don't think she's alright." Gilbert pointed out receiving an annoyed glance from his brother. The two could hear the water draining and the door start to open. Feliciana soon stood in the door way with her head down.

"Well finally!" Gilbert said for some reason not reading the mood.

"It didn't work." Feliciana said in a barely audible whisper as she walked out of the door way.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you were in the bathroom for." Gilbert started before Ludwig glared at him. Gilbert rolled his eyes a bit before walking in.

"I couldn't grow my tail back." Feliciana put her face against Ludwig you tensed up bit at the action.

"It's alright," Ludwig said a bit awkwardly, "I know it's hard when a big change happens but you can't change that."

Feliciana turned her head up to look at him. Ludwig force himself to smile but Feliciana quickly looked away again.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Ludwig offered as she nodded.

* * *

Feliciana followed Ludwig downstairs. She looked all around the house and was still amazed at how different the surface world was from her old underwater one. A bit distracted she slipped on one of the stairs but she was able to grab the bar next to the stairs to prevent herself from falling down them completely.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked turning towards her.

"I'm fine." Feliciana said trying to pull herself up. "I'm still trying to get used to these legs."

"Do you need a hand?" Ludwig offered after Feliciana failed to regain her balance.

"Yes." Ludwig stretched his arm out and Feliciana held on to it. With much ease he was able to bring her back up to her feet. Wobbling a bit she was eventually able to make it downstairs.

"So we have plenty of stuff here." Ludwig began showing Feliciana around the place where food was. "You can take what you want. I'm not sure what you would like here."

Feliciana looked around everything that the surface dwellers ate looked so odd to her. Eventually she pulled out a circular, green, plant thing. Looking at it she figured she probably could eat it.

"It doesn't smell like kelp." Feliciana noted after sniffing the plant it had nonfishy smell to it.

"Aren't you from a lake?" Ludwig question.

"Yes." Feliciana answered looking at him confused.

"I don't know much about underwater plants but I'm pretty sure kelp grows only grows in the ocean."

"I've never seen the ocean so there could be a plant called kelp there too." Feliciana sniffed the plant again.

"Did she just sniff the lettuce?" Feliciana heard strange voice ask.

"Well how I am supposed to know if it's safe to eat or not?" Feliciana asked not looking away for the so called lettuce.

"I'm pretty Vlad bought that yesterday." Feliciana slightly rolled her eyes. She could tell it wasn't the one that was with Ludwig when she left the bathroom but they had similar sounding voices. Feliciana turned around to face and her eyes widen she couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was but this guy was very strange in appearance to her.

"Uh Feliciana you don't have to sniff the food here." Ludwig explained bending down to pick up a round red plant. "Try this one it might taste better."

Feliciana looked at the plant. It looked alright and she saw no need not to trust Ludwig. Besides she was really hungry. Biting into the plant she took note of the strange texture it was both crunchy and slimy and had seeds in it. After another bite she decided that the plant was very tasty and soon ate the whole thing.

"That was delicious." She said after she finished. "What is it called?"

"Is she dumb or what?" the strange one asked pointing to her.

"Says the guy who couldn't tell the difference between a kelpie and a selkie." A female voice added to the group.

"Lovely seeing you here Alice." The strange asked walking to her. This new person had long blond hair tied in two pigtails and pale skin. She seemed to know the strange well and the two might not have the best relationship. "Also they are very similar creatures."

"No kelpies are horses," Feliciana started to explain, "while selkies are similar to mermaids except wear seal skin."

"Sure you know what that but not what a tomato is."

"Alfred give her break." Feliciana could hear Ludwig whisper to him.

"I'm not giving this idiot a break! She's so dumb she doesn't even know what simple food are."

Feliciana crouched down out of Alfred's sight. This conversation had greatly embarrassed her. Was she really that dumb? She never considered herself a genius back home but here she know absolutely nothing. All her hopes of at least acting like she knew at least something here had just been smashed. This world was so much different. Even the foods were different! Sure the one she ate tasted fine but there was too much different.

"Congratulations Alfred hurt her feelings!" Alice yelled at Alfred.

"You sure about that?" Alfred asked causing Feliciana to sink lower down though no one expect maybe Ludwig would notice. "Oh what are you going to do drink my blood?"

"So Alice is probably a vampire." Feliciana whispered to herself hoping no one could hear.

"I wouldn't drink your blood even if you were the only thing I could get it from."

"I dare you drink some."

"No way Alfred!" Feliciana could here Alice trying to back away.

"Feliciana," the mermaid looked to see Ludwig kneeling down to her. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little embarrassed." Feliciana admitted with a small laugh as Ludwig rested his arm on his leg. "I guess I know less than I thought about the surface world."

"Word of advice take everything Alfred says with a grain of." He paused for a minute. "Sand or as we say it salt." Feliciana didn't say anything in response. "How about we go out back?"

Feliciana agreed and the two walked past the currently arguing residents. They took seat down on the houses back porch. Feliciana looked at the changing sky. During her few days traveling with Wolfgang she had fallen in love with it. She found it amazing how the sky could show all these colors when it spent the day time a bright light blue. Now she could see red, pink, purple, and orange. Soon it would become the dark black that she had seen all those nights.

"The sunset is beautiful today." Ludwig noted trying to start a conversation.

"I never knew it could be so colorful."

"You never saw the sky before?" Ludwig tried not to sound surprised.

"Not like this." Feliciana admitted not taking her eyes off it. "Back home we weren't allowed to go outside the water."

She looked at her legs for moment. Soon she started rubbing her neck where her gills once were. She remembered the slight burning she would feel on them before she would have to descend back into the water. "Now I know why."

"What was it like living underwater?"

"Much different than life up here. We hardly ever stored food like you do. We just eat whatever was growing around. It led to some tough times to find food but I was able to manage for sixteen years."

"Sixteen, you're a little older than I expected."

"Are you not considered an adult when you turn fifteen in the surface world?" Feliciana looked at him confused.

"We are here," Ludwig explained, "when my father told me he was bringing a girl I assume you were about fourteen. Rude of me I know."

"How old are you?" Feliciana asked a bit curious.

"I'm seventeen."

"Wow we are really close in age." She looked behind her at the old looking wooden house and said in barely audible whisper. "I just hope that maybe someday I can consider this place my home."

 **AN: Okay got this chapter done. I'm going to try to establish this world the best I can in these beginning chapter. I really hope I didn't make Feliciana seem too much like an idiot here. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. See you next chapter.**


	3. A Mysterious Fog Causes Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Over the next week Feliciana grew more accustom to life in the surface world. She learnt of the things from the surface world, like how the strange appendages at the bottom of her legs were called feet and the webbed part were called toes. Well, apparently she was the only one who had the webbing in between her toes. Not even the weirdness that is Alfred had them.

Waking up she saw something highly unusual. There was what seemed to a very thick fog outside. She had seen fog before in the lake. This fog looked much stranger than how it did back home. Deciding to go downstairs she smiled seeing her roommates all down there. Walking over to the fridge she pulled out a plant called an apple and took a bite of it.

"Boo!" Gilbert yelled to her causing her to jump back. Looking up Gilbert looked strange. He seemed to be covered in fur and he had wolf ears on top on his head.

"I told you that would be funny." Alfred said as he was laughing. Feliciana stood back still in shock by Gilbert's appearance.

"What are you to doing?" Ludwig asked walking in the room. He took notice of Gilbert's appearance and Feliciana standing in the back. "Please tell me you didn't scare her."

"Why does he look like that?" Feliciana asked pointing to Gilbert.

"It's something lycans do." Ludwig started to explain.

"But I thought you could only transform at night." She paused for a moment. "At least that's what my grandfather told me."

"How were your grandfather know about life on land when you didn't even know what a tomato was until last week?" Alfred asked suspiciously. "Unless you're bluffing about it."

"No my grandfather traveled on land for a bit before I was born."

"Lair!" Alfred yelled before she could explained.

"She's not lying." Ludwig defended her moving next to her. "My father traveled with him."

Trying to avoid another confrontation Ludwig led Feliciana to another room. The two sat on the floor as Feliciana continued to eat her apple.

"Sorry about my brother." Ludwig apologized to Feliciana's surprise. "He can be like that sometimes."

"There's no need to apologize for him." Feliciana said. "It's not your fault."

"But I could tell you weren't comfortable in there." He paused remembering for a bit. "Not to mention you don't have the best track record with Alfred."

"Well I guess I didn't make the best first impression. From what I can tell staying up in a room for almost an entire day then making yourself look like an idiot is not the best introduction." She brushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

"That doesn't make it right to do stuff like that."

"Oh come on." She looked at him like he had to be kidding. "It was just a small prank. I was only scared not hurt in any way."

"Still you have basic knowledge of our world. I wouldn't expect you to know everything, epically about our forms."

"You can transform into that too during the day too?" Feliciana said trying to change the subject.

Ludwig didn't say anything. He figured out what she was trying to do. Seeing some signs of uncomfortable in her face he decided to go along with it. "All lycans can transform whenever they want to. Some of us, like my father and I, chose to only transform at night, unless we need to transform during the day. Then there's Gilbert who will transform whenever it pleases him."

"Does it hurt to transform at all?" Feliciana asked curiously.

Ludwig thought about it for a moment before answering. "I never felt anything painful during mine, not even a slight discomfort."

Feliciana's eyes grew wide as Ludwig looked at her like he wasn't excepting that reaction. Remembering her own transformation Feliciana started rubbing her own legs. "That was nothing like mine. Most of my body went numb and I could hardly move."

"Well your tail did spilt into two."

"Not to mention it spilt at the ends." She wiggled her toes as she said that.

Ludwig stood up. Walking over to the doorway he saw that. Both Alfred and Gilbert had left. We caught the fierce eyes of Alice who motion from him to meet her. He walked down towards her as she crossed her arms.

"I pretty sure you caught on that we're moving again." Alice said motioning outside.

"Of course." He looked outside again.

"I also except that you understand that you should explain this to Feliciana."

"I will. I'm surprised she hasn't commented on the fog yet."

"I hate it when we moved." A young man joined the group followed by another girl. Annoyed he placed a box full of bottles on the table. "This means I'm going to have to mail all these out once we stop."

"Vlad you should be used to this by now." Alice turned to the other girl. "Don't you agree Lovise?"

The girl looked at both them before saying. "It's been a couple of years."

She left before anyone else could say anything. As she passed Vlad he gave a small shiver.

"Are you alright down there Ludwig?" Feliciana called from the other the room.

"I'm alright Feliciana." He called back her. "I'm just talking with Alice."

"I think we can end our conversation for now." Alice said so Feliciana wouldn't hear. "I just want you to tell her about what's going on." She left right after saying that. Ludwig walked back into the room. He soon saw Feliciana standing by the window very focused on what was going on outside.

"This fog is much thicker than what I've ever seen back home." Feliciana said as to acknowledge Ludwig's presence.

"It happens once in a while." Ludwig explained to her. He knew he had to explain the whole thing. But this had to be very confusing to outsiders. He himself found this system confusing when he was a kid, still he owned her the best explanation he could her. "It means we're changing locations."

"Changing locations?" Feliciana asked understandingly confused.

"We don't really stay in one place for a while. We're nomadic. A lot of residents here live in this life style."

"That's weird." She paused for a minute, she seemed to thinking way back into her childhood. "My great grandmother I think once mentioned a longing to migrate again."

"From what I've read oceanic mermaids are normally nomadic."

"Not my tribe. I've never left the lake until I came here." She stopped. The look on her face made it look like realization just smacked her in the face. "That means I might never get to see my home again."

"You really shouldn't worry about that. I'm sure we'll go to the area at some point."

"Do you even know where I used to live?" Feliciana asked with tears emerging in her eyes.

"No." Ludwig admitted.

"So how can you be sure that I'll be able to return home?" Feliciana ran off before the conversation could continue.

* * *

That night most of the other residents all sat in the living room. Ludwig sat in one of the chairs as he read a book. He would occasionally look up to see if Feliciana had decided to join them but she never did. He couldn't tell if it was because she didn't want to be embarrassed again or if she still upset from the conversation the two of them had had that morning.

"Is something burning?" Alfred asked looking around. "It smells like smoke."

"Oh, please don't let it be." Gilbert began fearing what the truth could actually been.

"Anyone want a scone?" Alice called from the kitchen.

"It is! Everybody hide!" Gilbert flew up and started running in the other direction, seemingly forgetting there was no other way out.

"I don't think they're all cooled off just yet." Alice said walking into the room. The plate of scones had a trail of black smoke floated above them. Alfred made a disgusted face as the burning stench made its way to him.

Ludwig wasn't interested in trying one of them. He applauded Alice on not giving up on cooking but the truth was she still needed practice. Vlad and Lovise would occasionally try one of the pastries that Alice whipped up but he could tell they struggled to eat them. Scones especially were unpopular with the other residents meaning that only Alice would be eating them.

"It something wrong?" Feliciana asked apparently running into the kitchen "I smelt smoke."

"How does she even know what that is?" Alfred whispered.

"Nothing's wrong." Alice told as she started to face her direction. "I made some scones would you like one."

"No thank I'm good." Feliciana answered and for once Alice did not seem hurt by the refusal. This was mainly due to Alice's understanding that Feliciana still wasn't used to the food on the surface world.

"How about you at least join us." Alice walked into the living room placing the plate of scones in hoped someone would take one. "No one's seen you since this morning."

"Well it's just I got a little homesick." Feliciana told her still remaining in the kitchen.

"I understand, you rather far away from it."

"And now I'm going to be even father."

No one said anything. At once everyone seemed to understand. Even Alfred didn't try to quip a joke. In a rare instance all of the minds in the room agreed on what was going on.

"Come join us." Alice told Feliciana walking towards her. Holding her hand she led her into the living room. "I promise you that spending some time with us will get your mind off it."

Deciding it was a good idea to join them Feliciana sat down. After a minute of silence the room returned to normal. Ludwig continued reading, every once in a while he would glace up at Feliciana. She didn't say anything and would only occasionally move her head in response to what was going on.

"Okay dudes." Alfred started to announce standing up. "I think I finally figured out what I am."

"A giant prost." Vlad said not even looking at him.

"I don't know what means. Any who I believe I am part ghoul."

"Didn't you say that a while ago?" Lovise asked.

Ludwig didn't bother chiming in. Alfred had a habit of claiming that he this or that. Everyone had gotten used to it over the years. At this point it had gotten to be sort pointless with all his announcements considering he would probably change it in a few weeks. He looked to see if Feliciana was confused or not. To his surprise she wasn't even paying attention. Sometime between sitting down and Alfred talking, Feliciana had gotten some paper and a pencil and was doing something with them. Out of a mix of curiosity and concern he approached her. Since she didn't notice that he was next right away he decided to simply sit next to her.

"Does this always happen?" Feliciana asked him in a whisper.

"It does." Ludwig answered still not looking at what she was doing.

"This may seem rude." Feliciana started after pausing for a bit. "But what even is Alfred?"

"He's a chimera." Ludwig looked at her after answering. Her face showed an extreme confusion.

"It is like Lovise?" She asked still in a whisper. "I think she's a hybrid, right?"

"She is that difference is we can tell what Lovise is part. With Alfred and other chimeras we can't tell what they are."

"That makes sense I guess." Feliciana said before returning to the paper she was working on. Ludwig could see very clearly that she was extremely focused on it. For some reason Ludwig found himself focusing on her hand. With every movement her hand danced across the paper gracefully. He wasn't sure if she had done what was currently occupied with but it looked like she had been doing this her entire life. "It looks good."

Ludwig turned away after she said that, he didn't want her thinking he was spying on her or something. Feliciana put her pencil down and picked up the paper. She examined whatever was on it. Smiling it appeared that she was at least happy with the results.

"How does it look?" Feliciana surprisingly asked him showing him the piece the paper.

Looking at it Ludwig was shocked. On it was one of the most beautiful drawings he had ever seen. It pictured a young girl running. He had no idea how she was able to draw something which such great detail in little time. The picture looked like it could spring to life at any moment. What surprised him the most was how well she drew the girl's legs. For someone who never saw them before inher life she could draw them really well.

"It looks great." Ludwig answered honestly.

"You really think so?" Feliciana asked him with a slight blush.

"I do, you have an amazing drawing talent."

"The legs were a challenge." Feliciana admitted turning back towards the drawing.

"I think they came out alright."

"Thank you." She said with a smile, a smile Ludwig was glad to see return.

 **AN: Another chapter done. Thankfully summer's here and I hopefully I can publish more and at earlier times. I think I'm doing a good job at presenting this world. If any of you have any questions PM me or review and I'll answer them. See you next chapter.**


	4. Worthiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Feliciana continued to stare at her drawing. She had been looking at since she drew it. Ludwig was right it was beautiful. She didn't even know how it happened, she was sitting there with everyone else when she noticed the piece white sheet that was called paper in front of her. As if from instinct she took a yellow stick thing that she saw Lovise using for something. She pressed it against the paper and was amazing when something appeared on it. Soon a drawing covered the paper. Well at least the upper part of a girl. She seemed to hesitate on drawing the bottom half of the girl but before she knew she had drawn a pair of legs on the girl.

"I can't believe I did this." Feliciana said to herself. She rubbed across the paper and still to her surprise the drawing did not disappear. "This is nothing like the ones I did back home."

She looked out her window they had arrived in their new location. She looked out the window to see what the area was like. It was very similar to the old one but had enough differences to make it unique.

"This looks fun to explore." Feliciana told herself. "Maybe Ludwig will come with me. I'm sure he'll love too."

She quickly ran downstairs to propose her idea to Ludwig but to her surprise no one was down there. No matter where she looked she couldn't find anyone else. She tried to remember she was told anything about this but simply forgot or was too lost in her drawing she didn't even hear.

"What is going on?"

For the rest of day Feliciana sat around worried. There wasn't even a sound from any of them. It was like they all disappeared into thin water or in this case air. She wrapped a blanket around herself before she found herself falling asleep.

* * *

Ludwig walked back home. His brother was next to him currently chanting about someone girl he saw or something. He wish that home was much closer than it actually was.

"Hey Alfred." Gilbert called out walking towards the chimera.

"Hey dudes." Alfred responded with a burger in his mouth. "Let me guess another boring day?"

Gilbert laughed a bit while Ludwig ignored chose to ignore them. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. Quickly walking past them he headed home. He knew the two would find their way home eventually. Once he reached home, he walked inside and placed his stuff down. There he saw Vlad returning from the post office.

"Were you able to mail out everything today?" Ludwig asked as he got some water.'

"Thankfully I was." Vlad gave an annoyed look. "Turns out one of my clients I wasn't able to get in time is a Popobawa. Do you know how hard it is to prepare mailing for up a tree?"

Ludwig shook his head in response.

"It's extremely hard. Potions make it even worse. You have cushion the box extremely carefully. If one thing goes wrong the potion could break."

"Is it really that bad?" Ludwig questioned.

"It's more of a precaution. I have no idea how high the tree is, if the package will, and a bunch of other factors."

"Well Popobawas normally live in warmer climates."

"You never now with some of these customers."

"There you guys are!" Feliciana said running over towards them. She immediately hugged Ludwig whose face showed a slight discomfort. "Where were you all day?"

"Just at work." Ludwig said like it was obvious.

"If we're constantly moving how can you do one thing all the time?" Feliciana asked in disbelief.

"Gilbert and I do minor work, whatever people need. It can change every day. Hopefully someday I can find a more stable occupation."

"I sell potions." Vlad added.

"Does everyone here do something besides me?" A hint of worry started to emerge in Feliciana's voice.

"No, Alfred doesn't do anything and I'm not sure if he will."

Feliciana didn't say anything, instead she looked down and left the room. The other two looked at each other not sure what just happened.

* * *

Feliciana sat in her room. Everyone seemed to have a purpose here, except for her. Back at home there were little jobs that she could do but she did what she can. Now she felt worthless compared to them. Each contributed something to the whole thing, well all she could was nothing. Sure she could learn a skill in hopes of having the ability to do something but who knows how long that would take.

"Not to mention it well get boring being here all day." She added now walking around her room.

She stood in her room for a minute. She looked at every knock and carney but only saw the practically empty room. It gave off an extremely lonely vibe. True she had a simple life style back home but this felt off to her. It could have been due to the lack of other supernatural in the room but not all the blame could be put on that factor.

"It was also pretty lonely today." She sat on her bed. "Am I just a being to everyone else."

The next morning Feliciana awoke to knock at her door. Getting up from bed, she walked to the door to see Vlad standing there.

"Good morning Feliciana." Vlad greeted her.

"Good morning." She replied not sure why he was here.

"If it's not much of a bother I would like to know if you would like to know if you want to come with me to sell potions."

"Oh I wouldn't want to bother you." Feliciana responded even though she would like to get out of the house.

"You wouldn't be a bother at all. I insist you come."

"Alright just let me get out my pajamas."

Once changed and downstairs Feliciana saw Vlad standing by the door. Next to him was a small box. As soon as he saw her he picked up the box easily and opened the door. "You ready to go."

Feliciana followed Vlad into town. It was really amazing to look at. Small building decorated the streets. It honestly made her wish that could have seen this place earlier.

"So what building are we going too?" Feliciana asked still admiring the buildings.

"We're not going to one." Vlad told Feliciana much to her surprise. "We're going to the market place."

"Oh." Feliciana said despite not knowing what that was.

"It's where a lot of supernatural like us go to sell stuff we make or have already made." Vlad seemed to know about Feliciana's concern despite her not say anything. "Hopefully we can get a stand. They can be taken up pretty fast."

The two so reached a place full of different supernatural. Feliciana could see many different kinds that never seen or even heard of before. Vlad immediately ran towards an empty stand and started to set up a place there. Feliciana walked over to there and helped him unpack. Once it was all done the two sat down and didn't really do anything else.

"So what do we do?" Feliciana asked after a while of just sitting there.

"We just wait here until some comes up and we try to sell them a potion."

"That seems pretty easy."

"It can be but some customers are not the best to deal with. Not to mention the waiting."

"Have you been here before?" Feliciana asked a bit curious and still wanting to continue the conversation with Vlad.

"I have and I must admit it's one of the quieter ones I've been to."

"It's a nice place." Feliciana looked around a bit. At that moment Vlad sat up straighter. She then saw another supernatural starting to approach them.

"Ah, Mrs. Looga nice to see you here today."

"It's nice to see you back in the area Vlad." Mrs. Looga spoke in a raspy voice. She had blue skin with thin black hair. "The other permeant residents don't make them like you do. In my over five hundred years of life you are the only one I've seen that makes like they did back then."

Vlad laughed as he continued with the order. Mrs. Looga didn't even seem to notice the young mermaid. She honestly didn't want to bother them. At the moment she felt something tickle against her leg. Looking down she saw a strange looking creature apparently sniffing her leg, more specifically the scale part of the leg. It looked like a creature called a dog but it lacked any hair. Its mouth opened a bit revealing it to be fanged. As if by instinct she lifted her legs up a bit, before the strange creature started licking her foot.

"Chupa, get out from under there!" Mrs. Looga called to the creature. Immediately the creature perked out and rubbed its head against the older women. "That's my good boy. Mommy is all done with the nice man. Come on we have some more shopping to do."

"Are you okay?" Vlad asked Feliciana who turned to him. "Chupa might look a little frightening but he's extremely friendly."

"I'm fine. What even is he?"

"Chupa is a chupacara and Mrs. Looga is a loogaroo."

"I think I heard of the loogaroos. I remember then saying if he ever had to movelakes we might have to watch out for them."

"They can be territorial creatures." Vlad continue to look at the crowds.

The day proceeded on rather quietly. Few visited the stand the two sat at. The ones that did amazed Feliciana. Never in her life had she seen this much diversity of supernatural. She honestly couldn't get enough of it. It amazed her. After the sun set Feliciana assisted Vlad in packing up everything for the day. A few stragglers were shooed out before the shop keepers headed on their way out. The two let some of the larger shops leave first before walking out themselves.

"Well I think today went well." Vlad said looking at the order list. "I can start making these soon. Though I might need to find some these ingredients."

"You have six sales." Feliciana took notice of the list.

"Sales aren't the best here. There's a major potion company here all year round, most people go there. Besides I prefer a smaller amount."

The two continued on their way home. This was one of the quickest walks Feliciana ever taken. It could have been that their home was close to the market place or that Vlad was keeping an intriguing conversation. She really did enjoy it.

"If only I can help everyone as much as I helped Vlad today." Feliciana whispered to herself as reached the steps of the house.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Vlad finished explaining to the lycan brothers, Alice, and Alfred who was in the room for some reason.

"So the mermaid who has hardly been on land for a month is already trying to be better than Alfred." Gilbert commented a bit sarcastically.

"Hey I'm right here." Alfred pointed out but went to deaf ears.

"So she feels useless compared to us." Alice examined.

"That's what I got from it." Vlad told them.

"Well she's cute." Gilbert admitted though he received some annoyed glances from a few of the other housemates. "She has that going for her."

"I don't see why she can't help Vlad at his stand every day?" Alfred asked like it was obvious.

"I would take her but, I don't go there every day. Potions take time prost."

"I am not cold. That's Lovise." Alfred crossed his arms.

"That's not what." Ludwig started before sighing. "Never mind."

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Why don't we just confront her about it?" Alfred suggested.

"No we can't do that." Ludwig said shaking his head. "She would probably just deny anything we try to talk to her about."

At the moment Alice went into deep thought. The others didn't say anything not wanting to interrupt her. She soon bolted when it seemed an idea came to her. "She's good at drawing right?"

Alice had directed the question at Ludwig, who gave a slight nod. "She even drew legs pretty well."

Then Alice said something and this could solve their problems.

* * *

Feliciana sat quietly in her room. Like always it could get boring pretty easily. By surprise she heard a slight knock at her door. When she opened it she couldn't see any of her housemates there. When she looked down she saw a small package in front of her. It was wrapped in brown paper and there was a note attached to it. Walking back inside her room she placed the package on her bed before sitting on it herself. Picking up the note she saw that it read, _Never stop being Creative_. Opening the package she saw a stack of paper and some pencils. She immediately held the pencil in her hand and the same instinct that overcame her the first she held it reappeared. Taking the first sheet of paper she started to draw.

"You drew these last night?" Gilbert asked her shock at the paper in front of them.

"Yes, I couldn't help myself." Feliciana admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"These look really good." Ludwig complimented her. Each drawing had its own person it. Every one of them looked different from the others and they were all in unique poses. "You have a talent for drawing."

"I guess I do." Feliciana said.

"You know." Alice began causing everyone from the previous night's discussion to turn their attention to her. "You could probably make a living from selling those."

Feliciana gave a slight laugh. "I just drew these fun. I don't think these could sell."

"Maybe not those exactly." Ludwig agreed before continuing. "But others well buy other drawing from you that they request."

Feliciana looked at the drawings. Everyone else seemed to really enjoy them and she did to. Something inside of her wanted to share them with others. "You know what maybe I will."

Some of the others started conversing with each other. Ludwig remained with Feliciana as she picked up the first drawing she drew last night. It was of a family of merpeople that Ludwig assumed was her family but with Feliciana as a little kid instead of her current age. She held it closer and smiled before saying. "Don't worry guys I found my worth."

 **AN: Yay another chapter done. I've had this chapter planned since that start along with the next two. I made a few adjustments but I believe it came out well. See you next chapter.**


	5. The Full Moon is Upon Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Ludwig!" The younger lycan stiffened up as his elder brother called. "Guess what it is tonight?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. Her brother would always ask this question despite the answer was obvious. "I don't know Gilbert what is it?"

"It's the full moon again!" Gilbert cheered before howling. Ludwig shook his head.

"What do you say West?" Gilbert started poking his brother in the arm causing more annoyance in his younger brother. "How about we take the day off today?"

"How about no. I'm not missing a day unless I have too."

"Oh come on. You haven't taken a day off since you started getting into the work force. You really need to lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when you start taking things seriously." Ludwig didn't even bother looking at his brother.

Gilbert laughed. "West, if either of us needs to learn to be more like the other, it's you who has to learn from the awesome me."

"Are we going to forget about that time a lady thought I was the older one?" Ludwig said in hopes to quiet his brother down.

"That was a slime monster." Gilbert tried to defend crossing his arms. "And we all know they don't have the best eyesight."

"Well, I'm going to get ready." Ludwig stood up as Feliciana walked into the room. She was carrying her recently acquired drawing broad so she could draw in other places besides her room.

"Hello cutie pie." Gilbert greeted her with a smile, as his brother left. "And where are off to this morning?"

"I'm going off to draw." She explained with a smile.

"Are you finally going to draw that picture of me?" Gilbert posed ahead of the mermaid's answer.

"No I want to sketch the sun rise. I bet it looks."

"Too late, already happened." Gilbert interrupted before she could continue. "Now how about that drawing."

"I guess I'll wait until Vlad wakes up and continues making his potions." Feliciana ignored the older lycan. "I asked him because I'm sure he'll make challenging poses."

"One sketch won't take you all day. I know you haven't really gotten into selling them yet but I'm sure this will sell quickly." Gilbert motioned to himself during the last part.

"That's why afterwards I'm going to draw some nature shots. I talked to Alice and she told me that I would be able to sell more I have more than just drawing of people on display."

"But you still might have some tough sales if don't have good looking models." Gilbert laid down on the counter desperately trying to get a drawing of him done.

"You can come to the fair in three days I got hired to paint faces there." Feliciana told him misunderstanding what Gilbert was saying.

"You don't know what models are, do ya?" Gilbert sighed defeated, before exiting the kitchen.

"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

"How are doing there Feliciana?" Vlad asked as he continued his work.

"I'm doing alright." Feliciana answered still sketching. "These are coming out really."

"Good to hear. I'm going take a break while this one brews."

"Okay, I'll just pack everything up." Feliciana said as started packing her stuff up. The two then headed upstairs where Alfred was lounging eating something.

"What are trying to do make a potion to make yourself better looking?" Alfred asked with a laugh.

"No, we were trying to make you smarter?" Vlad responded.

Feliciana didn't want to get involved in the agreement. Instead she grabbed some food from the fridge that she couldn't remember if was a tomato or apple. Taking a bite she figure it was probably a tomato. Apples didn't really have a slimy quality to them. She liked both so she didn't matter which one she had.

"So you've been drawing weird Vlad clones." Alfred commented on the recently drawn sketches.

"No they're Vlad." Feliciana responded after swallowing her bite of tomato. "He helped work on my poses."

"Well you could have made him better looking." Alfred laughed while Vlad scowled.

"I know I've only been here roughly a moon but are you this mean or is today be a big meanie day."

"That doesn't exist." Alfred huffed turning away.

"Alrighty I'm going to draw some nature pictures. I'll be back." Feliciana left with her art supplies in one hand and her half eaten tomato in the other.

* * *

Feliciana started scanning the area. She needed to find the perfect spot to draw. She figured out she would need somewhere with enough light to see, plenty of variety in nature to try drawing, and somewhere to comfortable. Well, she could admit that maybe the comfortable part wasn't important as the other two but it wouldn't hurt. And she probably could switch locations after a while. A single area could only offer so much. After some more walking she found a nice spot with different trees and a few bushes. There was also plenty of space in-between the trees so she could sit comfortably and giant rock that she could lean against.

"This is defiantly a good place to start." Feliciana said as she sat down against the rock. "Oh, this is surprisingly comfy."

Preparing all of her art supplies Feliciana started looking for a good subject. Close to where she sitting was a tree with light shining on it. It seemed to be screaming to be draw. Feliciana laughed at the feeling it was giving and picked her pencil started drawing. The same feeling from the previous time came again giving her hope of the drawing success.

Unfortunately the first attempt didn't come out as planned much to her disappointment. She sigh a little before chucking off to it being her first time even drawing a tree. It took a few more tries but she finally got it. It look exactly like the tree but Feliciana decided that looked good enough.

Her next trial was the bush. It was a little farther away from the bush and there was fruit on it that Feliciana couldn't tell what it was and decided it would be for the best not to try them. They probably didn't taste well or were not safe to eat. She remembered that back underwater some of the kelp or pondweed wasn't safe to eat. Once one of Lovino's friends ate one for a dare once and it didn't turn out well. She had a similar situation with the bush as she did with the tree. But this time it took two tries to get it right.

"This looks good for this area." Feliciana told herself after a few drawings were completed. "They to find a new place."

Feliciana walked around the area more. The trees looked similar to each other but each looked different enough to amaze her. Small creatures would occasionally run out from behind the trees. Others would be flying above her head, she was pretty sure they were called birds. Her favorite one was a small, gray creature with a busy tail. At one point she tried to pet one of the busy tail creatures but it quickly ran away. After some more time she stopped in her tracks amazed at the sight in front of her.

There was a lake. It was very small but it was still a lake. New types of kelp decorated the top of it and there were weird green, hopping fish upon them. She had no idea that fish could hop.

"This is amazing!" Feliciana cheered. "But this probably too small to have other mermaids."

Despite her urges she decided to not immediately jump in. Instead she chose to draw it first then take a quick swim in it. Unlike the other two, this time it seemed to take much longer to get the drawing right. It was probably due her being rather particular about this one because it reminded of home. Still it seemed to take forever for her to get it right. Once it was done she strip herself of her clothing and ran right in.

It felt cold at first but it soon warmed up after a bit. This lake was much shallower than the one she used to live in. At the deepest part of it she could barely touch the bottom. She looked at the kelp and examined it. They were green, circular, and had long stems that almost reached the bottom. Flowers were between the different part of kelp and they looked like decoration. The weird fish were a bit harder to catch. After a bit she gave up on it.

* * *

"Can't believe you dragged me out to work on a full moon." Gilbert complained as the two walked home.

"You say the same things every month." Ludwig pointed out annoyed.

"Maybe you could take a day off. They don't except us to be there."

"I commit to what I do and don't plan on taking a day off unless I have to."

"We could have gone out for some drinks." Gilbert whined extremely hurt by this.

"How about next night we don't have to work, we can go out." Ludwig suggested hoping it would quiet his brother down.

"Awesome West!" Gilbert cheered. "I can't remember the last time we went out just the two us."

"You have been hanging with Alfred a lot more." Ludwig thought to himself as they walked home.

"Hey everyone we're back!" Gilbert announced as the two brothers walked in.

"Yo." Alfred said back to them before laughing. "You should have seen Feliciana's drawing of Vlad. She didn't even try to make him look better."

"Speaking of which, where is she."

"She went out a while ago." Alfred said with no reaction. "I'm surprised she hasn't come back yet.

Gilbert walked to the window. "Nighttime is falling fasting upon us. The best night of the moon cycle is happening upon us tonight!"

"Couldn't you wait until nightfall to celebrate?" Lovise complained joining the group.

"It's the full moon Lo. We celebrate all day." Gilbert started dancing in celebration.

"Please don't call me Lo."

"I don't see Feliciana anywhere." Ludwig said concerned. "Do you think got lost?"

"I sure hope not." Gilbert added with the same amount of concern. "There could be, you know out there."

"No she can't fight those off!" Ludwig shouted and his extreme concern surprised everyone.

"I can't lose her to those." Gilbert seemed to be near tears. "I've lost plenty to them and I can't add her to it."

"I'm going out to find her. I have to transform. I won't be able to run fast enough if I don't."

"There's just one problem. The full moon."

"Scheisse, that can't happen." As he said that Lovise left the room.

"Wait here Vlad will be here shortly." She told everyone after a bit.

Vlad soon walked in with a small vile in his hand. "This will you at bay during the full moon. The effects are temporary but it will work. I created it after Gilbert had that incident when he got sick last year. This is probably a very hardy potion it can last for years." Vlad was very proud of this work.

"I wasn't that bad." Gilbert objected looking angrily at Vlad. "And what do you mean by 'at bay'"

"Dude you broke a chair." Alfred remembered.

"Drink this when it gets close to nightfall. It will last longer that way." Vlad handed the vile to Ludwig. The potion inside was bright green and he hoped it would work. Once outside he transformed and headed on his way.

* * *

"You know now that I look at you, I think you're not a fish." Feliciana said holding the hopping fish. It was green and slimy. It had legs. Which was used for hopping around. "Do you eat that kelp?"

Looking at it, she really wanted to try it. Taking one of them she took a bite and immediately spit it out. It tasted disgusting and she regretted taking a bite.

"Feliciana!" The mermaid heard her name being called from the woods. "Feliciana!"

"Ludwig." She said after realizing it was him. Soon his figure could be made coming in the direction "Don't come over here!"

"Why?" Ludwig asked her

"I'm not wearing anything I'll be out in a minute."

Quickly she got dressed and picked up her things. It was she got out of the lake when it hit that it was nighttime. She had no idea how it was possible.

"I guess I look track of time." She said as she took note of Ludwig. He had defiantly transformed. He had wolf ears and was covered in fur.

"How long were you out here?" He asked really concerned.

"I have no idea." She answered as they started walking.

The two walked for a while without saying anything. Ludwig took notice of this. He could tell that she wasn't happy with what happened. Much to his surprised they were close to home before he knew.

"I'm sorry I caused you guys so much trouble. I must be really homesick."

"It's alright you must have really loved that ponds." He answered her.

"I said I was sorry you didn't have to growl at me." Feliciana said a little offended.

Ludwig coughed a bit. "I didn't growl at you."

He was really confused on why she would say that.

"It sounded like it." Feliciana started making various noises. At that moment Ludwig started panicking.

"Okay you go home and I'll catch up with you." Ludwig started pushing her in the direction of home and the silhouette could be seen now.

"Why aren't you coming?" Feliciana started to ask but as she turned around he was running away. Concerned for him she followed him quietly. For some reason his clothes were on a tree. Then she had to hold her gasp back. In place of Ludwig was a giant blond wolf.

 **AN: DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliffhanger. I know it isn't big but I was planning this for a while. I'll reveal more about this next chapter. See you next chapter.**


	6. It's a Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Feliciana stood in the bushed without making a sound. She had no idea how Ludwig could have turned into a giant creature. Wait that might not even be Ludwig? It could just be a blond creature, but she had no idea how it could be possible. The creature seemed to move causing Feliciana to duck down under the bush. Thankfully for her, the creature moved in the opposite direction of where she was. After she was sure it was gone, she stood up and headed home. Once she was inside she saw the other housemates, minus the two brothers, sitting the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Alfred asked after taking notice of her.

"I found a really small lake and decided to take a dip in it." Feliciana admitted since she knew she couldn't lie to them. "I guess I lost track of time. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Alice said drinking something. "Just try not to stay out after it gets dark. Let's just say there's some supernatural that could be out there, that aren't so friendly."

Feliciana stood back a bit. Could that wolf thing have been one of them? No one also seemed to be concerned about Ludwig and Gilbert, so they had to be safe.

"Well, I'm feeling tired. I'm going to bed." Feliciana said starting to head upstairs. Once she was in her room she started to think. What could have that creature be? Was it even Ludwig? If so where was Gilbert? They were brothers, so he had to know something.

"Wait! He's probably cursed!" She announced to herself. "That explains everything. If he's outside at night, he turns into whatever that thing is. There has to be some why to fix this."

Lying down on her bed she began to think of possible cures for what was causing the curse. She couldn't even believe she was actually experiencing a curse. Sure she knew that they existed but she didn't even picture herself actually experiencing one. They never happened back home.

"Vlad's a sorcerers. Maybe he knows a spell or potion that could fix Ludwig." Feliciana first proposed to herself before stopping. "Wait if Vlad already knows about the curse he would have already done something about it."

She thought for a moment then decided to lay down. "Unless the curse can only be broken by something special. Like a kiss! Wait that's stupid, how could a kiss break a curse?"

Not knowing what could work, Feliciana decided to go to sleep. Hoping she would soon think of something.

* * *

"I can't believe you were that close." Gilbert said to his brother as they started heading home. "You lucked out West."

"I know." Ludwig started rubbing his head. "Who knows how she would have reacted?"

"I do! Ah a monster what is that thing?" Gilbert spoke in very a high voice as he overdramatically fainted on the ground.

"Fainting, really?" Ludwig asked not amused as Gilbert stood back up.

"She thought lettuce was kelp and she lived in a lake where kelp doesn't even grow. How do you think she would react to a giant wolf? I don't think she even knows what a wolf is."

"True, she doesn't know what most earth things are, but I still don't think she would faint."

"Well, I don't see her." Gilbert looked over to the area.

"I doubt she stay outside."

Gilbert shrugged as they kept walking. The woods were really quiet in the morning. The only sounds they could hear were their footsteps and few birds chirping. Luckily the two saw nothing deadly the previous night, so the two were returning home almost unharmed. The only thing was that Gilbert spent some time chasing a squirrel and it didn't end well.

"So do you think Feliciana likes it up here?" Gilbert asked after a bit.

"I can't tell. She appears to but she might not like it. It could be act."

"She seems to like tomatoes."

Once they reached home. The two brothers walked inside and Gilbert looked at his face. a small bruise was on his forehead from the squirrel incident.

"What happened to you?" Lovise asked drinking some water.

"Nothing major." Gilbert gave a nervous laugh. "I just ran into a tree on accident?"

"Were you chasing a squirrel again?' Lovise rolled her eyes.

"What no!" Gilbert defended. Lovise started staring at as the air grew colder. The coldest area was mainly around Gilbert who was really started to shiver. "Alright I was!"

"You need to watch out more then." Lovise walked away without saying another word.

* * *

Feliciana looked at the thing was holding intently. She couldn't remember what it was called. She did know it consisted of a lot paper stuck together and Vlad used them to help make his potions so one had to tell how to break curses. Unfortunately no one of the ones she found seemed to show how to break them, much to her disappointment. The closest thing was that one of them had the word _Necromancy_ on it and the word was red for some reason.

"I guess this will have to do." Feliciana said looking at it before she thought of a better plan. "Maybe I should ask Vlad if he knows anything or has something about breaking curses."

Walking downstairs, Feliciana started heading towards Vlad's potion making room. She walked quietly in hopes of avoiding the two brothers. What made it harder was the Vlad worked on potions at the very bottom of the house. She knew the brothers could be anywhere and she did not want to talk to them. Her main fear was one them discovering she knew about Ludwig's curse. Even when she would start talking to Vlad she would have to be careful to not reveal her newly acquired information. Thankfully she did not see either of the brothers by the time she made it downstairs.

"Surprised to see you down here." Vlad took note as Feliciana walked downstairs, before he returned to his work. "Is someone hurt or something else wrong upstairs?"

"Everyone is alright." Feliciana told him, even though according to her the curse on Ludwig made this a lie. "I just want to know if you have anyone on breaking curses."

Vlad looked up from the potion he was making. A look of surprise was clearly etched on his face. "Why do you need to know about that?"

Feliciana knew that Vlad would ask something like that. Still she stayed quiet for about two seconds. Luckily she had response ready for it. "Well, last night Alice mentioned some unfriendly creatures and I'm bit worried that I unintentionally ran into one and it cursed me."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You got back home before the worst would come out. But if you start itching extremely bad or anything like that just come to me and I'll fix it in a flash."

"Thank you." Feliciana said before heading back upstairs. That plan was a bust. At least Vlad didn't catch on to anything. She still needed to figure how break Ludwig's curse. Now that Vlad was out of question that left only thing. The paper thing that said _Necromancy_.

Once upstairs Feliciana looked over the paper thing. She didn't see anything that could break the curse. She collapsed on her bed. She felt like giving up but she knew that she couldn't. Even though he didn't know that she knew about it, Ludwig in a way was counting on her. Maybe no one else besides her even knew but now it was up to her and only her to at least break this curse. Picking up the book again she was determined to find a cure until she did.

* * *

Ludwig walked upstairs. He had just gotten home from work and Gilbert was already joking with Alfred. He didn't want to deal with the two right now. He decided to lie in his room for a bit. He was tired due to the previous night and the long day. He remained in there for a while before walking out. Hopefully Gilbert and Alfred had calmed down since earlier, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now.

"Phsst Ludwig." Feliciana whispered while poking her head out of her room. "Can you come in here for a minute?"

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked her a bit concerned.

"Yes." She was still talking in a whisper. "I just need to, talk with you for a moment. It won't be long."

Ludwig had no idea why she was whispering to him. What Feliciana was saying didn't seem to be a secret or if was going to tell him one he didn't see the point of whispering. At least whatever Feliciana was hopefully going to be more tolerable that whatever Gilbert and Alfred could be doing. Soon he saw that something was weird when Feliciana was apparently drawing something on the floor. It looked like some sort of weird symbol. He also took notice she was hold a book and that it was really dark in here for some reason.

"Could sit here for a moment?" Feliciana requested gesturing to the symbol on the floor.

"Is this some sort of mermaid ritual?" Ludwig thought to himself as Feliciana went to shut to the door. For some reason she was also wearing a black hood.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Feliciana said giving him a lit candle. It was lit very dimly and was the only light in the room.

"So what are we doing?" Ludwig asked confused. For some reason she didn't answer, instead she pushed up the stool behind him and stood on it. She started talking weirdly and Ludwig couldn't understand what she was saying. Quickly he thought to himself. "Please don't tell that this is some mermaid mating ritual."

After he thought that, Feliciana paused before continuing. So it wasn't any time of mermaid ritual or it was less likely to be one. As she continued she soon fell off the stool she was standing on,

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked right after she fell.

"I'm alright." Feliciana said as she stood back help before whispering to herself. "Now I have to start over."

"What are you even doing?" Ludwig asked her more annoyed.

"You'll find out in a bit."

Ludwig looked up at her and then he took notice of the book she was reading from. It was the necromancy one that Alfred gave Vlad for his birthday last year. Vlad was clearly not a fan of it and put on the communal book shelf. Ludwig had no idea why Feliciana decided to get that particular book and what she was trying to do with him about this.

"Yay it's done." Feliciana tore the blanket from her window bringing light into the room.

"I have no idea what just happened."

"Well this will be good for you hear." Feliciana removed her hood. "But I fixed your curse."

"My what?!" Ludwig had no idea where she got that from, probably from Alfred.

"I know it's hard you to be like that so I found something to help you." Feliciana held up the page she apparently used for whatever she just did.

"That's for removing spirits not curses." Ludwig told her after looking at the page. At that moment Feliciana's face went from joy to shock.

"What, are you sure?"

"That book is on necromancy. It means magic dealing with ghost and spirits, not curses."

"So that means there nothing on breaking curses." Feliciana looked at the page she opened to upsettingly.

Ludwig stood back up. "I know you're still not used to everything up here and I know little about life underwater, so maybe you have more curses there than we do, but whatever you heard was wrong, I'm not curse."

"So that giant creature I saw last night wasn't you." Feliciana stated.

Ludwig was taken aback. He hadn't lucked out as he thought. He guessed that running off in panic wasn't the best way to handle the situation but he didn't want her to see him. At least she didn't faint like Gilbert predicted. Now he was left with no option but to tell her the truth. "No, that was me."

"So you are cursed." Ludwig shook his head. "Then that makes no sense."

"You know that I'm lycan and that I can transform when I want." Feliciana nodded her head in response. "Well, when it's a full moon it's different. I turn into a giant wolf."

"I think I get it. The full moon forces you to turn into a creature or as you call it a wolf."

"That's not true either. I don't have to transform, but if I do transform it is the giant wolf."

"Oh, that's sort of confusing." Feliciana stared at the book. "So this was useless."

"I guess I should have told you about that. I wasn't excepting you to see that."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have chased after you. Sorry about that I was worried about you."

"It's alright. How about this promise me you won't be afraid to ask questions."

Feliciana held out her pinkie. "It's a mermaid thing. We wrap our pinkies together to make promises."

Ludwig obliged and the promise was made.

 **AN: Yay done. This was another planned chapter. I have the entire planned out for the most art. It's not ending anytime soon but I hope to keep up with it. See you next chapter.**


	7. Around Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Thank you come again." Feliciana said as some walked off with one her drawing. She looked up and decided to close up shop. Vlad had given some paper to take notes. She over the past week had sold seven drawing and gotten four request. Walking back home she soon caught up with Vlad.

"Good sale day today?" Feliciana shrugged in response. "I got seven new sales today."

"Two people asked me for color and even offered me more for it. How do I even get color for my art?"

"We have special supplies for that."

Feliciana looked at her supplies. "All I have is black."

"You don't have to come here every day." Vlad told her.

"But I still have some unsold drawings."

"Word of advice, keep some as samples so people can see how your skills are. Unlike potions, most people don't trust that based on what the seller says."

Feliciana look at the drawings in her hand. "Oh then I guess it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

The next morning Feliciana packed a small sack. Lovise had given it to her to hold money it. This for some reason had to an agreement between Alice and Arthur if it was called a handbag or purse. She thought it was a sack so she didn't pay attention. In it she had the money she had earned and some identification Ludwig made her get. She had no idea why she would need something like that but she packed it to be nice.

Stopping downstairs she looked and saw that everyone else had already left. Sitting down she had some breakfast before she left herself.

"I don't believe this." Ludwig said looking at the sign on the door.

"All right day off!" Gilbert cheered and started dancing. On the door of their current pace of work was a sign that read _Closed for Repairs_. "So what do you want to do?"

"I saw a book shop." Ludwig answered almost immediately. "We could maybe check it out."

"Sounds boring." He didn't even think on what to respond with.

"Well, what would you want to do?"

"Not that. It's a day off we should party!"

"Hi Ludwig, Gilbert!" The two brothers turned to see Feliciana running towards them. "Surprised to see you out here."

"Well you know," Gilbert began, "we just always go with the flow."

"Actually," Ludwig intervened, "we work here but it's closed today."

"Oh so you can't work." Feliciana didn't feel the need to ask any other things about how it worked. "So what are you going to do today?"

"No idea. I'll see where the day takes me." Gilbert shrugged as he answered the question. "I guess you're off to sell more drawings?"

Ludwig took note that Feliciana only had a purse with her. So unless Vlad put a spell on it or something there was no way the Feliciana could fit a bunch of drawings in that.

"No I'm going to an art store to buy some color pencils. Would you like to come?"

"Nah, its work related see ya." Gilbert started walking in the opposite direction.

"Ludwig, would you like to come?" Feliciana repeated the question in case he didn't hear and do be polite.

"I was thinking of maybe going to a book shop or something. I wouldn't mind going with you if we could stop there afterwards."

"I wouldn't mind that." Feliciana answered with a smile. "Let's go."

The two started walking across town. Feliciana had no idea if Ludwig had been in this town before but he sure acted like he did. Not once did he appear to be lost. It could have been some sort of lycan instinct or something. She still had no idea how that work. Maybe he had sensing powers or something but it still couldn't be the case.

"This town is really nice." Feliciana said trying to start up conversation.

"It is." Ludwig agreed still looking ahead.

"Have you been here before?"

Ludwig thought about it for a moment. "I think once when I was eight then again when I was fourteen."

"No Gilbert and I moved in when I was thirteen. I came here before with my mother and father."

"Your mother." Feliciana paused for a moment. "I wasn't able to meet her. What's she like?"

"The most caring person I know." Ludwig said in almost a whisper. "She always put my brother I before herself. She loves us more than anything."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is." Ludwig thought for a moment. "You never talked about yours."

"My mother?"

"Her, your family in general."

"You know about my grandfather."

"True, but what about your parents, siblings?"

"I have two brothers." Feliciana smiled at the thought of them. "My older one is named Lovino and my younger brother is Marcello."

"Are you three close?"

"I would say show, Lovino can be a bit overprotective at times and is a bit bias but he cares. I never say goodbye to them."

"You never really do." Ludwig thought to himself before saying aloud. "Here's an art store."

Ludwig let her enter first. She immediately started walking around. With everything she saw amazement grew one her face. Even with this she never lost focus and kept whispering to herself about the task at hand. Ludwig remained off to the side, he didn't know anything about art so he let her go off by herself.

"Go on." Ludwig heard someone behind him whisper.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

He turned around. A female vampire stood there with her fangs fully out. He didn't answer her.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She repeated batting her eyelashes at him.

"Not really." Ludwig responded a bit freaked out.

"A bunch of us are going out and you can totally come." She walked closer to him.

"Sorry but I'm not a vampire." Ludwig responded hoping to get her out of his hair.

"That doesn't matter a hunk like you is totally welcomed there."

"I'm not."

"Here." She wrote down something on a piece of paper. "Come tonight I hope to see you there."

She then left with another vampire girl trending behind her. The girl then turn back to Ludwig and winked at him. When he was she was gone he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away.

"I know you're an adult but I wasn't excepting to see someone trying to make you their mate prospect." Feliciana said walking over while putting some color pencils in her bag.

"I'm not interested in doing that. Don't know why that happened." He turned to Feliciana. "Are you all set here?"

Feliciana nodded and the two walked out. Feliciana thought to herself. "He's roughly six feet tall, blonde, has blue eyes, and is muscular. I don't know what's considered attractive up here but I know some girls who would all over him back home."

"So where's that book shop you want to go to?" Feliciana asked hoping to get his mind off the incident.

"It's a bit of a walk." Ludwig looked in what appeared to be the direction of it. "You can head back if you want to."

"I'll walk with you, I don't mind." Ludwig started walking and Feliciana immediately followed. "Do you like reading?"

"Yes, I've read pretty much every one of them in the house."

"Even the necromancy one?" Feliciana said a bit embarrassed.

"Not that one believe it or not. Alfred got that one for Vlad's birthday and he was not a fan. It never interested me so I never read it."

"Is there any book that you're looking for in particular?"

"Not really, I'll just see what they have."

"Oh, what's your favorite book?" Feliciana asked excitedly.

"That's a tough question. I've read plenty of good books." Ludwig about it for a moment. He wasn't lying when he said he read lots of good books. His mother had gotten him into reading. Ever since he was young his mother would tell him stories. Thinking back on those days he knew the answer. "I guess I would have to say Adventures of Alexander Avery. It's a book mainly towards younger adults but I've loved it since I was young."

"What's it about?"

"A boy named Alexander Triv finds out he's actually a hybrid and his father is the head of the Avery family who is actually trying to ban hybrids. He decides to take his father's name and fight for his safety."

"That makes no sense." Feliciana pointed out very confused. "Why would someone have a child when they are leading the charge against?"

"Well they do explain it. Alexander's parents met when his dad wasn't the head. Let's just say they had a crazy night and Alexander was born. His father had no idea Alexander was even born."

"How does he react to finding out he had a hybrid son?"

"He didn't find out until the end. But the entire family was appalled that an apparent hybrid has the Avery name. They even try to kill him at a couple of points."

"I'm sure Alexander's mom is upset her mate left her because they different species."

"She never was he mate. To protect her newborn son she chose to have her childhood best friend be her mate."

"That's appealing! You can't just have children with someone and not have them be your mate."

"I agree with you. It's bad but Avery uses this to his advantage to get others on his side. Not to mention his father is one of the antagonist. We're here already."

Feliciana looked up. This was probably the biggest building in the whole town. It was also the sturdiest. It was a pretty weird that some paper stuck together could be so important that they had such a big building. It probably made more sense to the people who lived on the surface but not to her. Apparently paper breaks apart in water so Feliciana never seen some before. Ludwig seemed to them so there was probably a chance they're good. Still her only experience with one so far was not the best one. She could try again.

The two walked inside. Turns out books really are popular in the surface world residents. The building was full of them. From the doorway Feliciana could see shelves full of them. A few other were there each of them reading something different from the others. Not sure what to do Feliciana followed Ludwig to one of them. A bit curious she decided to explore the various selves herself. From what she could gather the place was really organized. The books on animals were placed together and were even grouped by species, books on plants were on the same shelf, what looked like history were together, and books on water were together. She didn't know why there were three books on water. It was pretty simple to think about. She didn't even want to pick one of them up.

Continuing to walk around she soon found some information books. Or more likely books that explain how to do things. The one she was currently holding was about naming pets. That was pretty stupid how could someone not know what to name their pet? Then a small black book caught her eye.

Ludwig continued reading the book he was holding. Feliciana had wondered off but he excepted that. She defiantly hadn't seen a book until the other day never less a whole room full of them. She probably could get lost in there. Knowing her she find her way around and he wasn't ready to put the book down.

"Hey Ludwig." Feliciana tapped him on the shoulder. "Check out this silly book I found."

"You found a joke book." Ludwig assumed closing the book.

"No." Feliciana paused. "Why would anyone need books for jokes? That concept sounds more like a joke."

"Then what did you find?" Ludwig asked not looking at the book she was holding.

"See you for yourself." Feliciana gave a small laugh.

Ludwig turned towards her. She was holding a black book. His first though was that it was s necromancy book and she was being funny with it. Then he read the title.

"I can't believe it either." Feliciana laughed some more.

" _The Ideals to Wooing Your Prefect Mate_." Ludwig read aloud.

"I know right. Who needs help with that?"

"I don't know about your mating habits but for some of us choosing a mate is a difficult task."

"But most people know about their mating habits."

"That's not what that book is about. It's about mate prospects."

"I know." She turned around. "I'm putting this back."

"I'm probably going to buy this one." Ludwig held the book up and she nodded.

* * *

"So what's your book about?" Feliciana asked as the two walked home.

"Famous battles." Ludwig answered.

"I've heard stories of mermaid wars but I never saw one. Might be because it was one tribe."

"Tribes and packs have fought their own members before."

"Guess my group has been really tight knit."

Quicker than they thought the two arrived home. Ludwig sat on a chair and started reading. Feliciana ran upstairs excited to try out the pencils she just bought. A prefect ending to a great day.

 **AN: Another done. Still can't believe I've already written seven chapters in less than two months. This is much quicker than I excepted. Also am I the only one who thinks girls flirt with Germany regularly. The reason is in the story. Glad this is a passion project. I love Hetalia and writing for it. See you next chapter.**


	8. Welcome to Ru Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Looks like we moved again." Feliciana took note of as she looked out bedroom window. Instead of the wood from before she saw a field with little trees. It look like a nice change of scenery. She would have to draw some more. This new location would defiantly give her some new inspiration. It was like a wave of inspiration. She could already think of some ideas. Running downstairs she couldn't wait to get started.

"Good morning everyone." She said as walked downstairs.

"Morning Feliciana." Lovise greeted.

"Hi Lovise, isn't this place lovely." Feliciana looked out the window. "Even if it is really cloudy today."

"It get cloudy around these parts." Lovise looked out the window as well.

"Oh you've been here before."

"We've been a couple of times." Lovise took a sip of the water she was drinking. "It's called Ru Lake."

"Ru Lake? That's a different name." Feliciana thought to herself while getting herself some breakfast.

"It's a nice place." Alice added walking in. "I think you'd like it here."

The three girls then heard something walk towards the room. Appearing through the door Alfred and Gilbert came in with gear the Feliciana had never seen before, including weird hats. Lovise and Alice seemed to know what this gear was since they both rolled their eyes when they walked into the room. Both of the two boys had huge smiled on their faces as the seemingly strolled into the room.

"Are you really doing this again?" Alice said annoyed as she poured some tea into a cup.

"Are you really drinking tea again?" Alfred retorted glaring at her.

"She drinks tea every day." Feliciana said defending Alice. "I've never seen that hat on you before."

"It's a fishing hat." Alfred said proudly. Feliciana stared at him blankly.

"We're catching fish with these." Gilbert explained gesturing towards the strange gear.

"Why don't you just use your hands?" Feliciana walked over to them. "You just have to swim faster than them. Then you snagged them and boom you got a meal."

"Nah this is more fun." Gilbert says as the boys started walking out of the house. "See you ladies later."

"They do this every time." Alice shook head. "And they never come back with anything."

"No last time Alfred came back with a turtle bite and Gilbert lost his breath." Lovise smiled and the girls started laughing.

"Didn't Alfred turn fifteen a few months ago?" Feliciana asked as the two nodded. "Then how long ago was this?"

"Roughly a year or two?"

"Then how was Alfred here he wasn't an adult?"

"Long story." Alice looked at the time. "I got to go. See you both later."

* * *

"Bye. I'm going to have to wait for Vlad we're going to the mail service today."

"Got some drawing to mail?" Feliciana nodded. "Have fun."

"You mean they still aren't back yet." Ludwig said annoyed. "When did they leave?"

"Around eight in the morning." Lovise answered.

"It's been almost ten hours." Ludwig said disbelief.

"Why do you care it's been quiet around here." Vlad said relaxing.

"They normally give up by noon and Gilbert is my brother."

"I like it."

"Maybe they caught something." Feliciana suggested trying to be positive. "And now they're trying to catch as much as they can."

Everyone continued to do what they were doing. Ludwig's mind was constantly on his brother. Knowing his brother he probably got himself in trouble or Alfred did. He looked around no one seemed too bothered by their absence. Then he looked at Feliciana. She looked from her drawing and smiled at him. For some reason just the simple act of smiling gave him a sense of calming. At that moment the door swung open. Standing there were Gilbert and Alfred soaking wet and upset.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked looking at them.

"We had an encounter." Gilbert sulked down.

"With what?"

"Some rusalki." Alfred said angrily. "One of them tickled me."

Ludwig stood there. He figured something like that happened when he saw the two soaking wet. This place wasn't called Ru Lake for nothing. Then something caught his eye. "Gilbert where is your iron cross?"

Feliciana didn't know what was important about this iron cross but she then remembered that she had never seen Ludwig without so it on had to be important.

"One of the rusalki took it!" Gilbert shouted. "When I tried to get it back they dragged both of us underwater."

"That's horrible." Feliciana said from where she was standing.

"Worse part was when I tried to get it back she said wouldn't even talk to me because I'm not normal." Gilbert pouted upsettingly.

"I think you're normal." Feliciana told him.

"I don't think albino mermaids are normal." Gilbert started walking away but paused in front of Feliciana. "But thanks for that."

* * *

The next morning Feliciana felt herself being shaken while she laid down in bed. Opening her eyes she saw Alfred staring at her. Out of shock she jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked out of shock.

"We're going to get Gilbert's cross back for him." Alfred told her throwing her some clothes.

"How?" Feliciana ask confused.

"You're a mermaid." Feliciana nodded still confused. "So maybe you can talk to the rusalki."

"I can't talk to them I've never even seen a rusalki before."

"But you're both water creatures." Alfred then got on his and begged to her. "Please for Gilbert."

Feliciana wanted to say no and that this idea was stupid. Then she remembered how upset both of the brothers were last night and she didn't like it. "I'll try but I'm not sure I can get it back."

In a quick moment the two left the house. It was early and no one appeared to up yet as they left so they remained as quiet as they could. Alfred quickly led Feliciana to a lake roughly the size of Feliciana's old home. The sunset gleamed perfectly on it and it made Feliciana wish she could have seen this back home. At that moment Alfred started splashing the surface of the water really hard.

"What are doing it's beautiful?" Feliciana asked still caught up in the beauty of the scene.

"I'm trying to get a rusalki to swim up." Alfred said still splashing the water.

"How did you get them out yesterday?"

"We were trying to fish and somehow I reeled on up." Alfred stopped splashing for a moment. "Maybe she didn't us fishing or something."

Alfred went back to splashing even harder than before. He was really determined in this action more than he normally was. After some more splashing and Alfred increasing how hard he was splashing a head slowly emerged from the water. The rusalki had pale blonde hair and violet eyes and when she saw Alfred she smiled.

"Couldn't get enough of me." She teased with a smile.

"I'm here for my friend's necklace back." Alfred said standing his ground.

"Oh the white one." The rusalki said unamused before smiling slyly. "Are you sure you don't want another tickling session?"

Alfred immediately took a couple, giant steps back away from her. "No thanks I'm good."

"Are you sure?" The rusalki started climbing out of the water. "Why not come for a swim instead?"

The rusalki started climbing out of the water and crawling towards Alfred. The chimera had a look of terror in his face as the rusalki approached before she could reach him Feliciana jumped in front of him and let the rusalki drag her under. She rusalki didn't even seem to notice that she had dragged the wrong person. Soon Feliciana felt herself being let go off as her body went numb and started to feel a familiar sensation. After it went away she opened her eyes and saw the rusalki staring at her in shock.

"You're a mermaid." The rusalki said in awe.

"I am. Now I should probably get back up." She paused when she felt something. She started feeling around her body. Her fins and gills were back. Then she looked down. "My tail!"

At that moment she hugged her now once again present tail. It felt like she had been without it for much longer than she had.

"You didn't know about that?" The rusalki asked as Feliciana nodded. "You must have been without it for a while then."

"No only a few months but it feels like it has been so much longer." Feliciana stilled held on to her tail. "Well Alfred's probably worried about me."

"Is he your mate?" The rusalki asked angrily.

"Not at all. He sort of dragged me out here to that necklace back because our friend is really upset without it." Feliciana quickly answered a bit scared. "I'm not even in to him."

"Well you shouldn't leave so soon." The rusalki changed tome immediately. "You should stay for a bit longer."

"I have missed that feeling of being underwater a lot." Feliciana admitted.

"Plus bonus I can help you find that necklace thing for your friend. It has to be here somewhere."

"Okay let me take this off." She pointed to her dress. "This collects so much water it makes it harder to swim."

The rusalki nodded as Feliciana swam up. At that moment Alfred jumped to her.

"Did you get it?" He asked nervously.

"Not yet but I'm planning on search. One of the rusalki even offered to help. You should probably get home so no one will worry."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be done by sunset." Feliciana promised and Alfred started running. After her was gone she slipped off her dress and submerged herself back underwater.

"Do you where we can find the necklace? I have to be done by sunset." Feliciana told the rausalki.

"Somewhere around the lake. Follow me." The rusalki led Feliciana around. "Also my name is Anya."

"Feliciana." She introduced herself to Anya.

"So here's a weird question why does it appear you're living on land?" Anya asked her as they swam.

"Simple there's problems at home and my family thought I'd be safer at the surface world."

Anya then held out her arm to signal to Feliciana to stop. There were many more rusalki around and a bunch of items scattered around the sand.

"If your friend's necklace is anywhere in this lake it's here. Don't see why he wants it do bad."

"It seems to be a family thing." Feliciana shrugged.

The two then started searching in the sand. All sorts of weird items were in the sand from clocks to rings with giant stones on them to even a piece a silver wear. This going to be harder than Feliciana originally thought. As they searched Feliciana noticed that the other rusalki were giving the two dirty looks.

"Ignore them Feliciana." Anya said noticing her concern. "They don't like me anyway."

"That's rude." Feliciana said upset. "I don't see why they would hate you."

"I'm young for a rusalki and I'm not a fan of being the place I was murdered in." Feliciana stood aback by this claim. Anya was murdered at some point she looked fine to her. "It's how humans become rusalki. We were all once human girls who drowned either by choice or by force. I was drowned by my lover for him believing I had an affair."

"The original merpeople were people who died in shipwrecks." Feliciana explained to Anya. "At least that's what I heard."

"I heard that too. I find you lucky. You were born where you are and not a whole separate entity that didn't have to feel the pain of dying."

Feliciana placed a hand on Anya's shoulder. She felt really bad for her. This really was a bad life for her. She could see why Anya wanted to leave this place. She wouldn't want to be in the same place. It actually made less sense that the other rusalki would want to do this.

"Let's keep searching." Anya said to get off the subject. The two returned to their search. They were digging all over the place. Every time Feliciana saw a chain she would immediately uncover it. Unfortunately every time it would be a failure. Then she uncovered a chain and pulled out a small black cross. This had to be it she examined it closer and found the word Beilschmidt written on the back of it. Hopefully this had to be it.

"What are you doing?" A different rusalki asked her angrily.

"I'm getting a priceless belonging for a friend." Feliciana defended.

"Zoya could you please leave alone?" Anya requested.

"First you decide to be a disgrace to rusalki then you let an outside take some newly acquired treasure." Zoya got all defensive to Anya.

"She was helping someone." Anya defended.

"It doesn't matter it's mine." She tried take the iron cross from Feliciana who immediately swam away with it. Zoya then grabbed Anya by the arm. "You're lucky we live by the rusalki code or you would so dead right now."

Swimming away Feliciana found a safe spot. After a quick but careful examination she was able to tell that everything was alright with it. Soon she saw Anya swimming over.

"I see you got your necklace back." Anya said with a smile. "I guess you can go home now."

"You know I'll think sit here with you for a while."

"You sure, because I wouldn't want you to get gill bites?" Anya said sitting down next to her.

"What are gill bites?" Feliciana asked curiously.

"They're parasites that enter through your gills. I live in freshwater so I'm adapted to be around them. You're adapted for saltwater so they'd have a worse effect on you."

"But I grew up in a lake." Feliciana said confused. "They lived in since before my grandfather was born."

"Still it takes more than a few generations to fully adapt to fresh water from saltwater."

"What happens when you get them?" Feliciana asked.

"Well you can hardly swim, your gills itch." Anya began but Feliciana didn't want to listen. These were the same side affects her family was going through. They were infected with gill bites. But how wasn't she affected.

"Not to mention they're highly contagious." Anya finished before looking at Feliciana. "Are you alright?"

"Uh is there any way to avoid them?" Feliciana asked in a panic.

"Sure they hate being out of water. If you take your gills out of the water then they leave."

"Really." Anya nodded. Feliciana couldn't believe it. The one thing she was never supposed to do saved in and in a way so did the moon.

 **AN: Done. It's really late where I am currently. I don't care I want to get this published. This story is coming out really well. Russia made the most sense to be a rusalki because they are a female Slavic water spirit that like to drown and tickle people. See you next chapter.**


	9. The Start of Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Feliciana and Anya remained in the spot they were currently in. Feliciana would have loved to explore more of it but Anya was very hesitant on doing so. After the previous incident with Zoya Feliciana could honestly see why. She didn't know how Anya actually hadn't left yet. If the other rusalki were like Zoya then they were pain to deal with. In her left hand Feliciana never let go of Gilbert's iron cross. She refused to let her loss it on him.

"Your friend must really like that iron cross." Anya pointed out looking at the cross as Feliciana looked at it again.

"His brother has a similar one." She looked at the word engraved on the back again. "I think this might be their family name or something."

"Are you sure that's the right one?" Anya asked to make sure.

"I am." Feliciana held her ground. "And I'm not letting it go. Do you have anything like that?"

"I don't know." Anya admitted stretching a bit. "Could maybe elaborate on it?"

"Hmm, well it's something that you never want to be without. Maybe a tie to your family or an old friend. With this iron cross it connects Ludwig and Gilbert to their parents. Since they don't live with them. It could be argued that my tail is the same thing. It connects me to my family."

Anya thought about it for a moment. She appeared to be about to say something before stopping and shaking her head. Afterwards she looked up at the sky. "Oh look what a lovely sunset."

"Sunset already!" Feliciana said nervously. "I have to go."

"Why?" Anya said a bit upset.

"I promised I'd be back on the surface by sunset remember." Feliciana said getting up. "They'd worried enough about my safety."

"So they're actually like a family to you?" Anya looked down upsettingly.

"You could say that."

"And they aren't living by a code?"

"Not that I heard of. I'm sure they would if there was one."

Anya mumbled something that Feliciana couldn't understand. Then she got up on her own. "Let me see you up."

The two then swam up without a word. Feliciana didn't like this both times she left the water it was on a somber note. Anya was not happy about this or at least it seemed like it. In a few minutes the two broke the surface. Like before Feliciana crawled herself back on sure before Anya said goodbye and submerged herself again. Feliciana was upset about this as she would have liked to talk to the rusalki some more. After the transformation happened Feliciana stood up and got dressed. She started walking home gripping the iron cross in her hand tighter. The faster she walked the tighter she gripped it.

It was longer than she hoped but thankfully her home came into sight. As fast as she could she ran to it and inside. Accidently slamming the door open everyone in the room looked at her.

"Nice to see you too." Gilbert said as Feliciana closed the door.

"I believe this is yours." Feliciana said walking over to Gilbert. Immediately she hand him the iron cross.

"How did you get this?" Gilbert asked her shock.

"I'm a mermaid I breathe underwater." Feliciana explained to him.

"But the rusalki?"

Feliciana laughed a bit. "We're both water dwelling creatures we worked it out."

"I don't know what to say." Gilbert said still looking at the cross. He then hugged her tightly. "Thank so much."

* * *

Upstairs Ludwig read quietly in his room. It was really weird not to see Feliciana all day but Alfred insured them she was doing something important. He had no idea why Alfred couldn't say what she was doing. It caused a feeling of slight uneasiness in him. Soon he heard footsteps running up against the stairs.

"Ludwig you'll never believe this!" Gilbert cheered knocking on his door.

"What is it?" Ludwig responded walking over to the door. When he opened it he saw his brother standing there cupping something in his hands.

"Look." Gilbert said showing Ludwig the object in his hands.

"Is that?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert nodded. "How?"

"Feliciana got back." Gilbert explained as he put his iron cross back on. "I can't believe she got it either."

Ludwig stood there in awe as Gilbert walked away with the biggest smile on his face. Ludwig then closed the door behind him. Feliciana surely was something else. She really cared for him to brave rusalki just to get this iron cross. He opened his door and saw Feliciana walking upstairs.

"Uh Feliciana." He called to her grabbing her attention.

"Hi Ludwig." She greeted walking over towards him.

"I'd like to say thank you for getting my brother's cross back for him."

"Don't mentioned it," Feliciana replied.

"I mean that cross means a lot to us."

"Well it hurt me to see both of you so upset. I couldn't just leave it in a lake."

"You did this for both of us?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"I did. You both were really upset."

Feliciana smiled before walking into her room. At the moment a small feeling went through Ludwig but he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

The next morning Feliciana stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Her gills may have been gone but her fear of gill bites wasn't. Touching the scale patches on her neck she didn't feel any pain and she didn't see any sores. Cuts were also absent so none of them had cut through her skin and crawled out. Not to mention that, that process would have caused a lot of pain. Even with all these signs telling her was clear a small tinge of fear still lingered in her mind. It was her instinct when underwater you never know what could kill you.

"Hey Feliciana can I come in?" Alfred called from the other side. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Just minute!" She called back. After one final check she walked outside the bathroom and let Alfred inside. Walking up to her room she looked over her drawing supplies she was all set for tomorrow. She couldn't wait to get out drawing. The currently pouring rain made it impossible to draw the scenery. Well, she could have but the paper would be all wet and would ripped extremely easily. Vlad wasn't even out selling potions for the same reasons. From he told her the main market was inside because it rained a lot at Ru Lake, so much so that some people called it a daily occurrence. But it wasn't the rain stopping them for once. This halt was mainly due to the surpassingly thunder storm that was excepted to come. Feliciana remembered when storms would come when she was little it wasn't pleasant.

* * *

 _Feliciana chased her brother around the lake. Despite her young age she was an exceptionally fast swimmer. Lovino had trouble avoiding her. As she inched closer to her brother she smiled._

 _"Tickle attack!" She yelled tackling her brother to the sand. Feliciana started tickling her brother in his armpits and he started laughing._

 _"Stop it. Stop it!" Lovino said through laughs despite this Feliciana didn't stop until her brother pushed her off of him. "You're getting sand in hair."_

 _"Then you might need to do some more laps." Feliciana joked as her brother started brushing sand from his hair._

 _"How are even faster than me you're only nine?" He asked still brushing some sand out._

 _"And you're twelve." Feliciana pointed out like she always did when he pointed out their age difference._

 _"That's my point you're three years younger than me," Lovino complained._

 _"Maybe you just have to practice more." She teased her brother before the two started chasing each other again. They swam almost the entire lake, only stopping when they reached water to shallow for them to swim across. For some reason that didn't stop Feliciana._

 _"Feliciana stop!" Lovino ordered pulling his back. "You know we're not supposed to go up there. The surface world is dangerous."_

 _"But don't you wonder what everything looks like above the water?" Feliciana asked him. "Like those where green and brown plants."_

 _"I think Grandpa Rome called them trees." Lovino interrupted._

 _"Like trees then. They look so pretty underwater. I wonder if they looked even prettier above the water."_

 _"You have a weird mind Feliciana. It's always been a rule that we never break the surface. Never! I don't know what you see in the surface world. It's just a bunch of dry dirt!"_

 _"I don't want to go up there on the dirt. I just want to see stuff." Feliciana tried to explain as her brother swam away. "Like the moon."_

 _Lovino didn't hear the last part. Feliciana was happy about that. The last time she asked about the moon Lovino lashed at her. It had been year since Grandpa Rome had showed her the moon and it for some reason wasn't enough for her. A few days later she poked her head out of the water again. This time the moon didn't look the same. It wasn't a circle it was only part of it. She didn't tell her grandfather about it. She knew he would scold her for going above water again. It was supposed to be one time thing but she couldn't help it. the moon seemed to be calling her, especially the full moon. She had been figuring how to tell when the moon would be full and she was getting pretty good at it. Still, she couldn't tell Lovino about it. No one could know. No one._

 _"There's my little swimmers." The two merchildren stopped at the familiar voice._

 _"Hi Mom." Feliciana greeted giving her mom a hug._

 _"Hi sweetie." She patted her daughters head. "Were you two chasing each other again?"_

 _"Yes and she caught me again. Not to mention we almost got caught in sand."_

 _"You two always forget where you're going when swimming." Their mother laughed as small cooing came from her back._

 _"Hi Marcello." Feliciana said to her babbling little brother. He almost a year old but he still couldn't swim that strongly yet. "Can I hold him?"_

 _"In a bit sweetie." Her mother responded leading the children away. "Now Grandpa wants us all in the deepest water. He fears a storm is coming."_

 _The two siblings looked at each other. It didn't matter how old they were a storm always meant bad news to their home. The deepest water the safest. It didn't matter how bad the storm was it was less likely that anything would hit them in their spot. When they were there they saw their father and grandparents all huddled together. Once they saw the two children they opened up and let the children sit between them. Their mother passed baby Marcello to Feliciana who embraced him. The baby remained happy oblivious to what was going on. The adults surrounded the children to protect this was the norm. Over the years children had become more of a rarity. Feliciana having two siblings was something mostly unheard of. With this great care was taken to protect the children._

 _The storm soon came and raged on. Feliciana took care of baby Marcello as best as she could. Whenever he got hungry she would give him to their mother so she could feed him. With every loud boom of sound that would ring he would bawl his eyes out of fear. Small boom of sound were more common but the loud ones were worst. As Marcello cried Feliciana did her best to cheer him up. She was pretty sure this was the first storm Marcello had to deal with. Thankfully they all made it through okay._

* * *

A loud boom of sound broke Feliciana out of trance. It made her jump back. Vlad was right there was a storm right over them. The sound brought her to fear. Hopefully her family wasn't dealing with this storm too. They would all be huddled up together but there would a hole here where Feliciana would normally be. Here she had no one to huddle with. It appeared they didn't need to. It made her want to home. But there was part of her. A small part questioning if she belonged there.

 **AN: Another one done. I might have ended it with the Ludwig part but it was too short. I tried adding more to the begging but couldn't think of anything, so I added the flashback and I think it worked. See you next chapter.**


	10. Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Ludwig looked out the window the previous night's storm had caused a wreck. Not the worse he's seen but it was definitely up there. After closer exception he was able to see that thankfully no trees had fallen over so that was a good sign. Nothing in the home was damaged by the storm. He hadn't seen Feliciana all night. She was probably really scared from the storm and didn't want to leave her room. He had no idea if she could hear thunder from underwater but even if she could it would still be foreign to her.

"Good morning Ludwig." Ludwig turned his head and saw Feliciana standing behind him.

"Good morning Feliciana." He said to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright I guess. Those loud boom are way louder up here." Feliciana started getting herself some breakfast

"It's called thunder." Ludwig explained to her hoping he didn't come off in a way that hurt her feelings. "I didn't know you could hear it underwater."

"Not as much as up here and it's much quieter under water." Feliciana bit into an apple before looking out the window. "Do you it will be okay to draw out there?"

"I'd give it another day. The grass is probably still really wet and there's debris all over. I'd invite you to come with debris clean up but it's in your best interest if you avoid it."

Feliciana didn't ask any more questions. She trusted Ludwig enough to believe his word. She could fine some other way to past her time today. Even if she couldn't clean up the mess from the storm that didn't mean this day would be a waste.

* * *

As the day went on Feliciana found it harder to entertain herself. She drew some more but that wouldn't sell as much without scenery drawing there. So some foreign scenery could sell but to those who lived like she and her friends lived a drawing of the local scenery would sell better. Not to mention there are plenty of people who preferred their native scenery to foreign ones. Eventually she found herself sitting upside down on the couch. She couldn't even talk to Vlad who was out selling potions. Alfred wasn't even at home for once and she knew he wasn't part of the cleaning job.

"This is really boring." Feliciana said to herself still upside down.

Looking out the window she saw that it was nighttime. She was honestly surprised she was excepting them to be back before now. Not knowing what to do she went up to her room and reminded for a while. She was almost asleep when she heard a knock on her door.

"Feliciana it's me." Ludwig said after knocking on her door again.

"Hi." Feliciana said opening the door. She saw that Ludwig had a box in his hand.

"Well the cleanup went longer the I excepted. Sorry about that. So some of us wanted to eat out. I knew you were home so I got food for both of us of that's alright."

"It's fine with me." Feliciana said as the two began to walk downstairs. Once they were at the small table in the living room, Ludwig opened the box and set out the food.

"So how was your day?" Ludwig ask her as the two started eating.

"It was pretty boring." Feliciana said honestly.

"Were you able to do anything?"

"I did some drawing but that can only last you a few hours at most. Then there was really nothing I could do."

"Well I'm sorry it lasted longer than intended there were more debris that was really hard to get rid of."

"Don't be sorry. I was fine here by myself."

"I'm guessing Alfred ran off as he was not present at the cleanup."

"I figured he wasn't there. Not to be mean but he doesn't really seem like the cleaning type."

"He's not. You're not really there when this happens but Alice has really been getting on him to get a job of some kind."

"And I assume it isn't going as well as she planned."

"It's not it seems like he isn't even trying at some point."

"Wow this place is really good." Feliciana said after taking another bite.

"I really like this place." Ludwig agreed. "We always get it when we come here."

"So here's a question how often do you come to towns?"

"Normally once every few years but this town appears to be an exception."

"There must be something really good here." Feliciana thought to herself before taking another bite. "And it's not just the food."

"So how was the cleanup job?" Feliciana asked to keep the conversation going.

"It was fine." Ludwig answered immediately but didn't seem to be angered by the question. "Kind of wish Gilbert did more. He was one of those people who just sat there and then got angry when I got paid more."

"That's mean of him." Feliciana agreed. "He should have done more of his share."

Ludwig nodded. During the day Gilbert spent most of it collecting small twigs and slightly larger sticks. Ludwig spent more of it removing larger and heavier objects, like heavier braches and rocks. There were few of them but they took a lot to move. Ludwig even cut his hand on one. It wasn't too bad but it still hurt when it happened. He also didn't want Feliciana to notice so she wouldn't panic about it.

"Hey Ludwig." Feliciana said after a while and Ludwig covered up his cut. "There's been something I been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Ludwig asked remembering the promise they made a while back.

"When you started turning into the giant wolf creature, why were you growling?" Feliciana asked him like she was holding that in for a while.

"Those weren't growls. It was what we called the lycan langue."

"We don't have a merpeople langue." Feliciana said with a laugh.

"It is a langue but we can only speak it when we are a giant wolf."

"What don't you speak anything else?" Feliciana asked genially confused.

"Because we can't. We still understand other langues we just can't speak them. It's part of the whole change."

"That's confusing." Feliciana admitted giving a confused look.

"It's easier to understand when you've been around it all your life. My father, mother, brother, and I are all lycans. It wasn't until I moved here that I even lived this close to other supernatural. Sure I'd interacted with them before but never like this."

"I've never seen a different supernatural before I left the lake," Feliciana revealed, "we weren't supposed to even get close to the surface. Now here I am living the on the surface."

"Must have been surprising when you had to."

"It was." Feliciana looked out the window. The half-moon's light shined through. "I'd never thought I'd see the moon every day. I'd always loved the way it looks up here."

"That makes it sound like you've seen it before." Ludwig pointed out the slight inconsistency.

"Well I was really supposed to tell anyone." Feliciana said to him. Ludwig looked at her clearly telling her that this didn't help the situation. "It was supposed to be a onetime thing. When I was eight Grandpa Rome showed me the moon because I really wanted to see it. I thought that would be enough but it wasn't. I never told my family not even Grandpa Rome what I did. I broke the surface to see the moon again and again."

"You should like Gilbert." Ludwig joked and Feliciana was taken aback for a second it looked like Ludwig smiled. She liked this smile it seemed genuine and honest. Unlike the only other time he had and it creeped her out.

"Something about that smile was much more pure. I wish he would smile more often." Feliciana thought to herself as she smiled at Ludwig's joke.

"I'm being serious, I'm pretty sure he has a countdown to the next full moon."

"I guess he likes being a wolf but with me the moon looked show unnatural underwater. The water made it look broken. When I first saw it, I fell in love with it. it looked so complete and not distorted at all."

"So your grandfather showed you the moon?" Feliciana nodded with a smile. "Reminds of my mom."

"You lived on land your entire life. You probably never seen the distorted moon. It looks complete to you the entire."

"Not that exactly. She helped me from my love of reading. When I was little I would have constant nightmares. They were always the same of me dying. For some reason I was in a battle field and I was killed in action. When I woke up shaking my mom was there. She would help me calm down and told me I was alright. Afterward she would start telling me stories about anything she would think of. Then she started giving me books and they reminded me so much of the stories she told me even though they were so different."

"Wow." Feliciana said in awe. "I wish I could have met her when I met your father."

"I wish you did. You'd love her and she'd take a liking to you."

"Really?" Feliciana asked in awe.

"I'm sure about it." Ludwig assured her before thinking to himself. "She'd be trying to set us up. I know she wants one of us to be her mate. Feliciana's not even her daughter."

"I really hope I get to meet her someday." Feliciana thought to herself. She really sounded amazing the more she heard of Ludwig and Gilbert's mother the more she wanted to meet her. She still had no idea why she wasn't able to. Their mother was probably busy with something when that happened.

"What do you miss most about being underwater?" Ludwig asked her.

"Defiantly being with my family." It didn't take a full minute for her to answer. It probably took her fifteen seconds before she spoke.

"What were they like?"

"Lovino hated the idea of the surface world." Feliciana begin much to Ludwig's surprise that she began with that. "Marcello he's only eight right now. He loves swimming around and we would somethings tease Lovino when he would go on one of his surface world lectures."

"How often did he give those?"

"Whenever Marcello and I who ask something about it. Like what are trees like or what the food is like up there. Didn't matter what Lovino would start a lecture and it was always the same. That these were breaking the rule of never going to the surface world."

"I don't think wondering about something you don't as breaking the rules."

"Marcello and I didn't think so either but Lovino seems to despise the surface world. Wonder how he reacted to finding out that I had to move to surface world."

"Did you get to say goodbye to him?" Ludwig sounded really concerned for her.

"No. Grandpa Rome just swam up to me and told me what was going on. I my guess was they thought that what was going on was highly contagious. Both Marcello and Lovino weren't infected but they could have been. The same situation goes for my grandfather."

"Are your parents okay?" Feliciana shook her head and that's Ludwig needed. It didn't matter if they were dead or not. For all Feliciana knew her parents could have died and she wasn't even able to say goodbye to them. She appeared to want to cry but was holding them in. She probably cried a lot for her parent's safety. Her brothers and grandfather could also have suffered the same fate. Not knowing what to do he went upstairs.

Once in his room he searched until he found what he was looking for.

"Here." Feliciana looked up and saw Ludwig holding a book in his hands. "This helped me when I was upset. It's a book on legends I don't know why but maybe it could help you to at least get your mind off it."

"Thank you." Feliciana took the book and smiled. "Could we maybe sit together?"

"I wouldn't mind that. I think I have a book I left here."

Feliciana smiled as Ludwig grabbed a book. Sitting on the couch they quickly got comfy and enjoyed each other's company. Both with small feeling that neither seemed to notice.

 **AN: Wow I didn't think I would get this done so fast. I published the last chapter yesterday. I have never done something like this before. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. See you next chapter.**


	11. As Time Goes On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

The time at Ru Lake went by quickly. Feliciana found time to draw and earned a lot from her drawings. Her hunch was correct the local drawing got much more attention than the ones from the previous location. Most of the local drawings did seem to come from people who lived the similar to her. Vlad was also right about the market being indoors. It made it much easier to sell on the many days it rained. One thing that was weird was that Alfred seemed to disappear every day and not come back until late at night. Whenever he was asked where he was going off to he wouldn't answer or say some place that sounded made up. Still Feliciana enjoyed her time at Ru Lake and was sad to see when they were transitioning. Every new location she went to brought new adventures and before she knew she had been living on the surface world for a year and a half.

"Okay so I think I have pin pointed every difference between a tomato and apple." Feliciana announced to Gilbert and Alfred.

"Wow a rainstorm and start of transitioning does a lot to a person's sanity." Alfred responded.

"For your information Alfred I've been working on this for a while."

"Yeah Alfred." Gilbert agreed even though it was obvious he was only agreeing with Feliciana to get on her good side.

"You trying listening to the list she made then." Alfred challenged Gilbert getting in his face.

"I will." Gilbert accepted. "Feliciana please go on."

"I don't need to I wrote everything down here." Feliciana smiled handing Gilbert a piece of paper.

"You sure do have a lot of free time." Alfred said looking over the list with Gilbert.

"You apparently did at Ru Lake disappearing every day." Feliciana teased.

"Would you please give up on that? I told you it's nothing."

"I wish we could go back there already." Feliciana said going back to those days.

"Me too so we can finally get to fishing!" Gilbert said dropping the paper with the list on it.

"After what happened last time do you really want to go back there?" Alice asked making herself some tea.

"Not in the same location. Alfred and I are going to find an area where rusalki aren't densely located. He even thinks he has the perfect spot."

"Feliciana, you were able to get the cross did you see any fish?" Alice asked curiously.

"I saw a few." Feliciana admitted. "I mean rusalki have to eat something."

"See have a chance." Gilbert said over estimating his chances of catching a fish.

"But we have no idea when we'll be back there." Alice reminded Gilbert, bursting his bubble.

"Doesn't matter Alice because it's going to happen." Gilbert walked up to the vampire. "It doesn't matter what you say because you can't stop us."

"I'm not trying too." Alice said before continuing. "You know sometimes you and Alfred make me really close to just draining you of all your blood. Then I remember."

"That you care about us." Alfred added and teased Alice.

"No another reason." Alice appeared to be disturbed by the reason as she shivered. "And you know I'm not going to be either of your mates."

"You sure." Gilbert lowered his collar and sort of put his neck in her face. "I'm pretty sure my blood taste really good."

Alice annoyed greatly by the option walked away. Feliciana didn't feel the need to ask any questions. It was pretty obvious to her. Vampires chose their mates by drinking their blood. She figured it was probably a painful process but if that's how they did chose mates she wasn't going to argue or question it.

"I guess Alice hasn't drank in a while." Alfred said annoyed.

"I think she went out a few days ago." Feliciana pointed out before going upstairs. She wasn't in the mood to continue the conversation. Once upstairs he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and pencil and decided to start drawing. Going into her drawing state time seemed to freeze and she was in a trance. When she was done she had to take a step back. Somehow she ended up drawing a sketch of Ludwig. She had no idea why she did it but it was clearly him. The drawing had his slicked back hair, sterns eyes, and muscular build.

"How do I explain this to him if he sees this?" Feliciana asked herself. This would definitely weird him out. "It's too good to throw away and if I try to sell it he might see it somewhere."

She looked around her room a bit. "I'll just have to hide it."

Feliciana tried a bunch of hiding spots for the drawing. She first tried under her pillow but it was too easy for someone to find and Feliciana was worried that the drawing would get ripped as she slept. A stack of paper wouldn't work for it was too obvious. Eventually she hid it under her bed. It was the safest place she could think of.

"I really hope he doesn't find it."

* * *

Soon after she hid the drawing Feliciana went downstairs. She brought some paper and pencil down with her so she could do some more drawing. It really helped pass the time. When she she walked into the kitchen she saw Ludwig standing by the oven.

"Hi Ludwig what are you doing?" Feliciana asked him as she sat down.

"Hi Feliciana." Ludwig said before looking at the oven. "I'm baking."

"I've known you for a year and a half and I never knew you could bake?" Feliciana sort of joked with a smile.

"You're normally not around when I bake something, it's a hobby of mine."

"What do you like to bake?" Feliciana asked really interested.

"Mostly cakes." Ludwig looked at the oven again. "It's always been sort of a hobby of mine."

Feliciana smiled again. Despite them knowing each other for a while now, she always found something that she didn't know about him. It was really intriguing. She honestly wondered what else she didn't know about him. There seemed to be an endless possibilities of what she didn't know.

"I see you're drawing again." Ludwig took notice of Feliciana's arm movement.

"I guess it's like you and baking. It's my hobby and my career."

"I don't mind my line of work. I don't think I could do baking as my career."

"That's alright." Feliciana told him as she kept drawing. "I'm pretty sure you don't have your hobby and job be the same the thing."

"You're right about that." Ludwig agreed opening the oven door. "Well, this looks about done."

Ludwig put on protective gloves and took the cake out of the oven. It appeared to be a vanilla cake and smoke was coming out of it.

"We both can have some when it cools off. Better to wait it could burn your mouth when it's fresh out of the oven."

Feliciana had to agree with him. Once they made fish and Feliciana took a little too soon. It burned her mouth and little and it still hurt days later.

"It also be good to get first pieces because I know a few supernatural here who love to eat this up quickly."

Feliciana didn't need to hear any names she had a couple of guesses on who they could be. Being here over a year she caught wing of everyone's habits. After some time Ludwig put a slice of cake in front her. Looking up she saw eating a slice as well. She looked at it for a moment before taking a bite herself.

"This is really good." Feliciana complimented after taking a bite. "I mean it its really good."

"Thank you." Ludwig said. Feliciana smiled at him warmly as it appeared the two had grown closer.

* * *

The next day they were in the new location. It was a heavily wooded area and it looked like they were the only house for a while. Surprisingly it appeared they never been here before or as least it's been a while. It was a cozy place and Feliciana was looking forward to exploring. Even though she's been living on the surface world for a year and half every location was a new adventure to her.

"Ready to go?" Vlad asked Feliciana as he packed up his supplies.

Feliciana did a last check of her supplies before saying. "Yup, everything's here."

"Have fun guys!" Gilbert said with a smile on his face. Both of them knew why. It was a full moon tonight. No doubt the thrill of a new location excited the two lycan.

"He really does love the full moon." Feliciana noted as she and Vlad kept walking.

"It reminds them of when they were younger." Vlad started to explain. "Running freely all the time in woods, hunting, just everything about it."

"They never really told me about their time there."

"It's not my place to tell." Vlad said looking behind them. "Okay I think we're good."

"Good with what?" Feliciana looked behind them and saw nothing.

"Well it's just the two of us. Meaning I can use teleportation." Vlad had a gleeful smile on his face.

"And you haven't used this before because?" Feliciana asked.

"I'm not very good at it. At best I can teleport two people at a time including myself and I need full concentration."

Feliciana thought that was a good reason. Vlad started speaking in a different language as red smoke started surrounding them. Feliciana was freaking out in her mind but remained calm on the outside to not freak Vlad out. When the smoke cleared she found them in a different location. They were in the town square. The two went to the market place and set up shop for the day. The day got a few sales which was good for the town neither had been in before. As they were leaving Vlad stopped in his tracks. Feliciana looked and saw some tough looking supernatural sitting together. Feliciana immediately started walking the other way.

"Who were they?" Feliciana asked Vlad as they neared the edge of town.

"Probably just some punk vampires." Vlad explained as they kept walking. "I'd avoid them if I were you. I'd just hope."

Once they were out of town Vlad teleported them home again. They walked inside and found it empty. The day went by quickly and soon Ludwig and Gilbert left for their full moon transformation. After they left the remaining housemates remained in the living room doing mundane activities.

"Has anyone seen Alice?" Lovise asked taking note of the vampire's absence.

"No but I like it. It's quiet." Alfred answered relaxing more.

"She's normally back by now and she didn't seem to need to drink." Lovise walked over to the window.

"Maybe she met some vampire dude and they're totally hitting it off."

"Yes Alfred, and I have a secret boyfriend." Lovise said sarcastically.

At that moment the door slammed open and Alice ran in with her pale extremely pale. When she spoke she sounded out of breath. "Have Ludwig and Gilbert left yet?"

"You missed them Alice." Alfred explained not caring of the vampire's state. "They left right before nightfall."

"Oh no this is bad. This is bad." Alice started pacing around as Vlad approached her.

"Alice what's wrong?" He asked her as he tried to calm her down.

"There's Rouges in the area!" At that moment everyone but Feliciana gasped.

"What are rouges?" Feliciana asked nervous as well.

"They're something you want to avoid to put it lightly." Vlad explained. "We have to find Ludwig and Gilbert before they do. Or else."

* * *

Ludwig ran in woods. He felt free in the woods as the wind blew in his fur. Something about this place was so peaceful, even as his brother was chasing him. Gilbert did this almost every time and he never got bored from it. Gilbert soon ran ahead of his brother before halting.

"Gilbert what is it?" Ludwig asked confused by his brother's sudden stop.

"West let's go." Gilbert said as a low growl surrounded the two. At that moment a pack of lycan appear out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" One of lycan asked.

"We're here temporally." Gilbert explained. "We didn't know this was your territory."

"Oh everyone knows our territory and we don't like intruders." A female lycan said as they approached closer.

"Rouges." Ludwig thought backing close to his brother.

Before anything could happen one of the lycan attacked Ludwig biting his front leg. It broke the skin and Ludwig started bleeding. The others started attacking as the brothers. The two tried to hold their ground but found it troublesome as with Ludwig's injury. The same lycan bit Ludwig again causing him to leave his transformation. At that moment the lycan whimpered in pain. There was Feliciana holding a large stick in his head and ready to attack.

 **AN: I'm going to leave it here. I actually was always planning on leaving this chapter off here. I know this chapter jumped around a lot but I thought it was needed for this chapter. See you next chapter.**


	12. Somethings Need to Be Let Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Feliciana looked at Ludwig. She couldn't believe someone would do this to him. Sure she had just knocked away Ludwig's attacker but she couldn't let this happen. Ludwig tried to stand up but the sharp pain prevented him from doing so.

"Don't try to move." Feliciana whispered to him very gently. "I don't want you to hurt your arm more. I'll take care of the Rouges."

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Ludwig told her very weakly.

"Don't worry." Feliciana began before having to knock another Rouge away. "I'm not alone."

As if on cue Lovise ran out of the bushes and immediately blasted a couple of Rouges.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert asked them as he continued to defend himself. He seemed to forget the two girls couldn't understand him

"I don't need to understand you want to know why we're here. We came to warn you about the Rouges." Lovise explained before blasting another Rouge. "But as we can see you already know that."

"You shouldn't be here." Ludwig tried to warn Feliciana. "It's the full moon they're too strong."

"I'm not leaving my best friend in the woods alone." Feliciana said firmly.

"Please I can't." Ludwig said before a Rouge came from behind and attacked Ludwig. Feliciana freaked out and bashing the Rouge. For some reason it refused to give up. It only let go when Lovise blasted it.

"Ludwig." Feliciana called to him. She didn't know if he answered because another Rouge started to charge. Feliciana quickly hit them and continued to do so for every one that charged at him. It seemed every time she took one down it would just get back up or another would its places. After what seemed like forever they were able get the Rouges away.

"Phew glad that's over." Feliciana sighed with relief. "Are you alright Ludwig?"

There was no answer.

"Ludwig!" Feliciana over to him. He was lying motionless in the grass. She saw that he had more bite marks and a couple of scratch marks. But he wasn't moving he wasn't even awake. "Ludwig."

"West!" Gilbert called running over to his brother. He was still transformed and was near tears.

"Let me see him." Lovise requested and the other two backed away. Lovise checked him a bit before doing some light magic. "He's going to be alright but we'll need to get him home right away. Gilbert you can carry him right?"

The lycan nodded and crouched down so they could safely bring Ludwig home. During the entire trip Ludwig remained motionless. Feliciana was begging that he was alright. Once home they brought him to his room as Lovise went into her room to get something.

"West please be alright?" Gilbert whispered to his brother now detransformed.

"Could you please leave?" The two turned to see Lovise standing in the doorway holding a kit. Gilbert nodded and led Feliciana downstairs. She kept crying. She couldn't help it Ludwig laid unconscious in his room and she had no idea if was alright or not.

"It should have been me." Gilbert whispered trying to hold back tears. At that moment the door opened.

"Is everyone alright?" Alfred yelled running. Vlad and Alice ran in behind him.

"No." Gilbert answered still trying not to cry. "Ludwig was attacked by them and he's, he's, he hasn't woken up yet."

Everyone else was speechless. None of them excepted this to happen.

"Lovise is healing him." Feliciana said to ensure everyone.

"I'm going to see if she needs any help." Vlad said walking upstairs.

"Gilbert are you alright?" Alice asked him walking over to him.

"I just need to be alone." Gilbert quietly walked upstairs without another word.

* * *

Ludwig didn't what was going on. He didn't even know if he was alive. It was darkness all around him. He could still feel pain all over his body. The Rouges really attacked him.

"I can't be dead." He thought to himself trying to make sense of the whole situation. "Father, Gilbert I'm sorry."

"Why do you look so upset my child?" A voice he hadn't heard in ages asked.

"Mutti." He called out hoping he see her. "Mutti where are you?"

"Don't be sad honey." His mom's voiced comforted him. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll always be hear."

He could almost see her. Her blonde hair tied in a bun, her warm face, her welcoming embrace, everything he wanted to see.

"Mutti." He called to her again. But everything stopped. At that instant he woke up. He was actually alive. How did survive that attack? It felt like that Rouge was mauling him before he fell unconscious.

"West?" Ludwig heard his brother whisper.

"Gilbert," he said weakly.

"West!" Gilbert embraced his brother. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried."

"What happened?" Ludwig asked him quietly.

"You were attacked by one of the rouges and were knocked out. You've been out since last night. I was worried that I lost you."

"I'm fine Gilbert. I'm just really tired right now." He paused for a moment. "How bad was it?"

"Bad, you lost a lot of blood from your arm. And you had a pretty bad wound on your abdomen. Defiantly would have been worse if Feliciana hadn't kept them away."

"She shouldn't have been out there. She could have died."

"You might have if she didn't show."

"I just don't want to lose anyone else to Rouges."

"How do you think I felt when you were knocked out cold? I don't want to anyone especially my baby brother."

Ludwig tried to sit up but still felt some pain.

"Don't hurt yourself more." Gilbert cautioned his brother. "I'll get you some food if you want."

"It's alright I'm fine." Ludwig said finally sitting up.

"Let me just get something for you, just in case." Gilbert left right after saying that. Ludwig couldn't blame his brother. If he almost lost Gilbert he would have been worried too. Still, he couldn't get the image of his mother out of his head. He didn't know why he saw or maybe it was a side effect of something, maybe Lovise's healing powers but it was nice to think about.

* * *

Feliciana stood in Ludwig's door. She didn't know what to do or say. Ludwig was sitting up in his bed meaning he was going to be alright. She just wanted to run in there and hug him but she held herself back. He probably didn't want one right now. He seemed to move a bit and Feliciana tried to hide behind the wall.

"Huh?" She heard Ludwig ask. "Feliciana?"

"I'm just walking by." Feliciana responded in hopes to get his attention off of her.

"You can come in if you want. I know you were worried about me."

Slowly Feliciana started to awkwardly walk into the room. After a few seconds Ludwig held up his unbandage arm and gestured for her to come closer. She then sped up her walking speed but it was still a little awkward.

"So how are you feeling?" Feliciana asked him once she was at the side of his bed.

"I've been better." Ludwig said looking at the bandaged parts of his body.

"I'm just glad to see you awake." Feliciana smiled at him.

"You really shouldn't have been out there Rouges are really hostile."

"I wasn't going to let my best friend die in the woods." Feliciana repeated what she told him the previous night.

"Am I really your best friend?" Ludwig asked in surprised.

"Of course." Feliciana said like it was obvious.

"I just didn't think I was."

Feliciana smiled at him. "That motivated me more than ever to get out there and fight. I couldn't bear to see you lying on the ground like that. I had to do something."

"I guess I just didn't want to lose you the same way I lost my mother." Ludwig admitted.

"Your mother?" Feliciana asked quietly. "Ludwig's mom is dead."

Ludwig reminded quiet for a moment. He didn't really want to talk about this but maybe he needed to. Maybe that's why he had that dream. "It's a long story."

"I got all the time you need."

* * *

 _It was five years ago. Then I lived as a lone pack with my parents and Gilbert. It was just the four of us. We were constantly on the move from place to place. According to Gilbert the longest time he stayed stationary with our parents was right after I was born. We saw so many places during those days. I never wanted to days to end. Just my parents, my brother and me. Little did I know they would end sooner than I hoped._

 _My mother to put it lightly was the nicest person I knew. Until meeting my father she traveled alone. According the moment they met she knew he was destined to be her mate. The only things she loved more than my father were Gilbert and me. All she ever wanted more than anything was to see her family safe and happy. She refused to let anything happen to us, even if it meant risking her own life._

 _The day it happened started like a normal day. I helped my mom gather fire wood while Gilbert went out my father hunting. As normal I would carry more logs than my mom and she would laugh and tell me I didn't need to overwork myself so hard. Then she began to start the fire I'd offered to help but she'd tell me I could rest. Then Gilbert and Dad returned with food and we ate it together. Gilbert then told us exaggerated stories about the hunt only for our father to correct him. He started pouting and our mother comforted him and told him that they would eventually happen._

 _Before we knew it nightfall. It was a full moon and Gilbert was excited as ever. We all transformed and ran off. I started getting thirsty so my father and I went to look for water. We soon found a small stream and we both drank from it. A few minutes later we heard Gilbert screaming our names. He was by himself. I asked where Mom was while Dad asked what was wrong. What he said will haunt me for the rest of my life._

" _It's Mutti she's been attacked by Rouges!"_

 _We ran as fast as we could. I kept thinking to myself this isn't happening, she just fell and needs our help. She'll be fine after we take her to a medic. Then I saw the haunting image. I never saw the attack but what the aftermath looked like I was glad I didn't. My mom was lying their struggling to breath and covered in blood. She opened her eyes and we all went back to human form. At my dad's suggestion we moved her to our camp. He kept her warm and tried to help her the best we can. We hoped she would be alright but we were wrong. Over the night she just got worse. She breathed slower and much farer apart. She was also struggling to stay awake. I was by her side was she motioned to come over and she told me very weakly. "I love very much Ludwig. I never want you to forget that. I also never want you to feel lonely. Promise someday you'll find someone you loves you as much as I do."_

 _I then told her. "Of course I will Mutti. I find them someday and you'll love them."_

 _My mom smiled before say to all of us. "I love you three more than anything."_

 _She closed her eyes and never opened them again. We all sat there in shock. Our father checked she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. I held in everything. Iwanted to be strong for everyone. Then I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he was crying. He then told me. "It's all right son let it out. I know I've told to be strong but there are times where you just have to let it all out."_

 _So I did. I let it all out. I cried the hardest I ever did that night. My mom was gone and I already missed her. A few days later Gilbert announced that he was going to stay in town and find a pack he could stay with. Then my father looked at me and asked Gilbert if I could go with him. The next morning we said goodbye to him. I was thirteen and Gilbert was nineteen and we were already alone. I spent the next few wandering around until Gilbert told me he found of us place and that's how we ended up here._

* * *

Feliciana was speechless. All that happened to Ludwig was he younger. Feliciana couldn't even think of losing one of her relatives. She saw that Ludwig was starting to cry. She didn't blame him. Reliving the death of his mother. At that moment she hugged him.

"I know you're not a fan these." She said as she hugged him. "But I think you need one right now."

"Thank you." Ludwig said placing his hand on her arm. It felt really nice to have her next to him and to tell her his mother's story. Then he felt something. A feeling that had occurred before but he finally noticed. And he had mixed feeling about it.

 **AN: Another one done. I know this was a sadder chapter but I planned for this to be the case. I had the story told in first person as Ludwig was telling the story. See you next chapter.**

 **Translations:**

 **Mutti: Mom**


	13. Effects of Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"So Ludwig how is your arm doing?" Feliciana asked him while they sat on the porch together. It had been a few weeks since the Rouge attack. Ludwig had been getting better but his abdomen and arm were still bandaged.

"It's getting better." Ludwig said while looking at it. "I can't wait until I can go back to working."

"It can get boring here sometimes." Feliciana admitted looking around a bit.

"You don't have to be here you know." Ludwig told her. "You can go out."

"I don't mind staying here. I wouldn't want you to get lonely. Besides I usually stay home for my career anyways."

"Still you could be doing something else. I'm not forcing you to stay here with me."

"I want to be here." Feliciana assured him.

Ludwig truly believed her. He really liked spending time with her but it felt weird. Ever since the night he told her about his mother he had been having strange feeling around her. He had suspicions on what it was but it felt weird. Did he really like her that much? Sure she was really sweet and caring but was that really all he needed to start feeling this way. Not to mention he was fairly certain Gilbert was attracted to her as well. He called her cute almost every day and pretty flirted with her. Ludwig was honestly surprised Feliciana seemingly didn't notice the constant flirting.

"I'm still amazed it's not going to have a scar." Feliciana said looking at the bandages again. "I know someone in my tribe who had a bad rock injury and it scared up."

"That's Lovise's healing at work." Ludwig explained to her. "Somehow it doesn't scar."

"Is it from her troll half or frost giant half?" Feliciana asked out of curiosity.

"Troll half. They dwell in stuff like that."

"It's still amazing."

The two sat quietly for a bit. They let the sencery take most of their attention. All of a sudden Feliciana giggled a bit before saying. "That cloud kind of looks like a fish."

"Huh?" Ludwig looked up. Sure enough there was a cloud that sort of looked like a fish. "You never looked at the clouds before?"

"Sounds boring." Feliciana admitted while still looking up at the sky. "I just found that particular one funny."

"I was never interested either." Ludwig told her.

"It just looks funny to me." Feliciana a little a more and Ludwig found that feeling return. It always seemed to come when stuff like this happened. She would do you soft laugh and it emerged or she would even only smile at him and he would find it there. She probably didn't have these feeling like he did. There was probably some merman sweetheart she had to leave behind or something like that.

"Do you ever miss living entirely in the woods?" Feliciana asked all of sudden.

"Sometimes." Ludwig looked out into the woods. The thought of the full moon went to his mind. "But there are things I'll never miss."

"Like sleeping outside in freezing cold weather." Feliciana said clearly not wanting to bring up the obvious. "Remembering just walking out in the cold makes me shiver."

"I have to agree with that." Ludwig thought back to his childhood. Whenever they were a cold place unexceptingly or passing through. He would be huddled with all of his family always in the middle with his mother on one side and his brother on his other. For some reason he always ended up with the most blanket.

"We didn't have cold underwater. Sure there were times when the water was warmer than others but nothing what it's like up here. I never even seen snow until I was up here."

"You do come from a warmer area. Makes sense why you never saw any."

"Have I really told you that much about my home?" Feliciana asked slightly blushing.

"Well were located close by, it's safe to assume where you're from has a similar climate."

"Were you there before you met me?"

"Maybe once or twice when I was traveling with my family." He looked up a cold breeze blew past him. Looking up he saw some clouds covering the sky. They didn't look like storm clouds but defiantly looked like they could cause some form of precipitation. "Maybe we should go inside."

Feliciana looked up at the sky. At that moment she seemed had a similar thought. "I think that's a good idea."

The two walked inside and sat down on the couch. As he say Ludwig felt a slight pain in his abdomen. He tried to hide his slight wince at it. As he feared would happen Feliciana took notice of it and started examining it.

"Feliciana I'm fine," he insisted, "It just hurts sometimes. You don't have to keep worrying about."

"But it still hurt." Feliciana defended her action unconsciously moving a tiny bit closer to him. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

Ludwig kind of agreed with that. For some reason it seemed whenever Ludwig showed some form of pain Feliciana would appear to feel it too. Not as bad he did but it seemed she was hurt when was in pain. It could have something to do with her being a mermaid, maybe it was some power they had. Or the more likely option was since she was a really nice person it hurt her seeing a friend of hers in pain. Seeing Ludwig being somewhat mauled defiantly made it worse for her. Like she could have found a way to prevent but because of a surprise attack she was in a way reasonable for her best friend getting seriously hurt or at least she felt that way. Ludwig looked at her he felt bad if she really was feeling that guilty. He knew he had to find a way to make her feel better. At that moment Feliciana gave a small shiver. It must have been colder for her in here.

"I'll be back." Ludwig told her standing up. Luckily for him she chose not to follow him. He walked up to his room. Taking a deep breath he opened the small closet and looked on the shelf he used for storage. After a small search he pulled out a blanket. It was a light brown color with a black pattern upon it. It was made with heavier material so it was sure to keep her warm. But was he really going to give this to Feliciana.

"Oh Mutti." Ludwig said thinking of his mother. "Should I really give her this? I don't even know if we're going to be mates."

Ludwig thought back to the day he got the blanket. His father gave it to him before departed. The blanket used to belong to his mother and during the first year without her Ludwig found himself clinging to it whenever he missed her. It was the one thing he had left of her. After some time he put it up in his closet and vowed to never take it out until he found his mate. But now here he was holding it again and not sure what he wanted to do with it. He couldn't stay up here he told Feliciana that he would be back. He could at least let her use it so she wouldn't be cold. Walking downstairs he soon saw her lying on the couch in an attempt to warm up. He sat next to her and covered her in the blanket. She immediately noticed it and sat up.

"Uh thank you." She said adjusting the blanket slightly.

"You're welcome. I just saw you were cold and I thought you could use one."

"It's really warm." Feliciana said rubbing anagaist it.

"It was one of our blankets when I used to live in the open."

"I'm guessing you had very few cold nights." Feliciana moved closer to Ludwig. "Want to share it?"

"No thanks I'm good." Ludwig said but Feliciana started covering him with it anyways. He guessed it was her quilt over the attack setting in he had to do something. As she couldn't bear seeing him hurt he couldn't bear to see her feeling so guilty.

* * *

The next morning Ludwig sat in the kitchen not really doing anything. As he guessed he still wasn't cleared to go back to doing his job. This also meant Feliciana was probably going to stay with him which of course he didn't mind.

"I'm serious there were two million lilies there." Alfred said to slight annoyed Gilbert. The two were having a conversation in the living and were now walking into the kitchen.

"Alfred how could there be a million lilies?" Gilbert questioned.

"There were that many." Alfred defended his claim.

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked stopping the agreement.

"There's this giant field of lilies in town." Alfred explained stepping in front of Gilbert. I went to see it yesterday. If you get bored sitting inside all day maybe you could take Feliciana." Alfred laughed slightly at the last part.

"Why would I take her?" Ludwig despite already knowing the answer but Alfred only slightly shrugged. Ludwig chose to ignore the other two. He didn't want to admit it but Alfred had a point. Feliciana was probably bored sitting here two. It would be nice for them to get out of the house and hopefully get her mind of all the guilt she was currently experiencing. Even if everyone else believed it was a date.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Feliciana asked as the two walked outside. "And why did you want me to bring some my art supplies?"

"It's a surprise." Ludwig answered her as they kept walking. "But I do have a feeling once we get there you'll want to start drawing."

The two walked some more. It was a long walk to where ever Ludwig was taking them. Feliciana couldn't help but smile. It was nice that Ludwig decided to get out of the house. Lovise told he was good to leave the house if he wanted to three days ago so she was glad that he found something that they both could go to.

"How far away is this place we're going to?" Feliciana asked after they got into town.

"It's a little more of a walk." Ludwig said wanting to be completely honest with her.

Ludwig followed a few signs that point to the field. He knew Feliciana would love to see them. He also guessed that there was a chance that she would find inspiration to draw some of lilies. She really loved flowers ever since she moved to the surface world. She drew pliantly of them. Almost everyone she saw she seemed to have the impulse to draw it. He was really certain it would happen with the lilies. After some more time they made it to the field. Ludwig looked around and a nice spot for them to sit in.

"What do you think?" Ludwig asked when they got to the field.

Feliciana didn't say anything. She was too amazing by the scenery. There were at least a thousand lilies. All of them pure white and gently swaying the breeze. "It's beautiful."

"I figured you would like them." Ludwig told her as she kept admiring the scenery.

"Could we maybe move a little closer?" Feliciana asked starting to move closer. "I kind of want to draw them."

"I don't see why not." Ludwig said following her. The two sat really close to them. Allowing for Feliciana to see all of the details in one flower. She couldn't take her eyes off them. She could fill all the paper she brought with her with drawings of them.

"I knew she'd love it here." Ludwig thought to himself. There was something so relaxing about seeing her draw again. She hadn't really drew anything since the attack. She finished all drawings that others ordered then didn't really draw anything else. He was really glad to see her at it again. "You know Feli, you could probably sell a lot of."

He stopped Feliciana was staring at him. He didn't know why then he realized it. He called her Feli. Surely if she had a nickname she would said something.

"Uh, sorry about that." Ludwig apologized rubbing the back of his head.

Feliciana stayed quiet. Her nickname. Ludwig said her old nickname. It sounded so forgien in his voice that it so surprising. "It's just no one's called me Feli in years."

"Oh I didn't know that." Ludwig's face started showing a hint of red.

"You can call me that if you want." Feliciana admitted with a smile. "It just felt weird hearing it after a year."

Then Ludwig smiled. It seemed to be out of his control and he didn't seem to notice. Feliciana smiled back. Ludwig never really smiled and few times she saw him seemed so forced it creeped her out. But this one was natural and she loved it and wanted to see him smile more.

 **AN: Okay I had some trouble with this chapter because I didn't know where I wanted it to go. I also wanted a happier chapter after the last one. So I was stuck for a while until inspiration hit. In case anyone didn't know lilies are actually the national flower of Italy. See you next chapter.**


	14. Midnight Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Ludwig walked downstairs. Feliciana had gone back to her love for drawing and went back to selling her drawings in town. When she was out that normally left Ludwig alone as Alfred would normally disappear off somewhere. He didn't mind this time to himself mainly due to the fact it let him focus on his reading without interruption. Besides Feliciana was only gone once every few days so it didn't get too lonely. One day as he sat in his room he heard some banging from downstairs. Not sure what is was he went down carefully for his arm was still bandaged and walked into the living room.

"Alfred what are doing?" Ludwig asked seeing the chimera in the living room.

"Hey Ludwig." Alfred greeted while looking at the wall. "You know how Alice sometimes says a painting or something would look great on this wall." Alfred gestured to a place on the wall.

"I remember her saying that." Ludwig agreed with him.

"Well I found one!" Alfred beamed gesturing to it. "I got it for only five bucks. Not to mention I think Feliciana will like this one."

Ludwig walked up to it. The painting was decently sized but the subject was what intrigued him. The painting highlighted a beautiful ocean scene with wave crashing on some rocks. But in the waves and sitting on the rocks were merpeople. Each of them look different for each other. They had different hair, skin, and scale colors.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Alfred asked as Ludwig kept looking at the painting,

"Alice or Feliciana?"

"Feli duh." Alfred answered empathizing the duh. "I don't care what Alice thinks of it. She never likes anything I'm involved with."

"Maybe if you actually did something besides disappear everyday then she might notice." Ludwig thought to himself as Alfred started hanging a sheet over the paint.

"When Feliciana comes home we'll surprise her." Alfred explained after he hung it up. "I can't wait to see her reaction."

Ludwig looked at the clock. "He have roughly an hour until she gets home."

"Well I'm sitting here until she does." Alfred said as he sat down. Ludwig noticed he was still holding the book he was reading upstairs. He decided it was probably a good idea to stay down here and continue reading. Alfred did his normal thing as Ludwig tried to read. It wasn't that Alfred was being too bothersome or something like that. It was more that his mind was busy thinking about the paint. He didn't know what it was but something seemed off about it and it was really distracting to him.

"When is Feliciana getting home?" Alfred complained now upside down.

Ludwig shrugged. "She may have decided to walk around town or something. She's not obligated to come home right after she's done."

"But I'm bored!" Alfred announced while getting up. "I'm going to get a snack while I'm waiting."

Alfred went downstairs while Ludwig's mind continued to focus solely on the painting. He could put his figure what exactly bugged him about it. Maybe it had something to do with a wave being drawn the wrong way or something like that. But why did it bug him so much?

"You know what could be in town that's so important she can't come home to see this?" Alfred asked in between bites while he gestured to the covered up painting.

"She doesn't know it's here Alfred." Ludwig reminded the chimera.

"Can't you send her some message to come home or something?" Alfred asked him like it was obvious.

"How and why could I do that?" Ludwig asked looking up from his book.

"Because you have that weird mate sense. You two can tell when you're in trouble so you can defiantly get her home." Alfred said with laughter.

"We aren't mates." Ludwig pointed out.

"Oh come on you can't deny that you have some attraction to her."

"I don't." Ludwig turned back to what he was trying to reading.

"Don't deny it. I've seen the way you look at her," Alfred teased.

"I'm not denying it. I don't have feelings for her."

"You're just saying that because you still haven't realized you do. I've seen the way you blush around her."

Ludwig chose to ignore Alfred after that. Since the two had grown closer overtime it led to jokes saying that he and Feliciana were a couple. It started with a few teases from Gilbert, which Ludwig found weird due to Gilbert's constant flirting with Feliciana, but somehow he got Alfred on board with it. He was pretty sure even Alice saw something between him and the mermaid. He was also him taking her to see the lilies wasn't helping the fact that the two were not a couple.

"Hey anyone home?" A familiar voiced asked opening the door. A few seconds later Feliciana could be seen in the kitchen.

"About time you get home!" Alfred yelled getting up from the couch.

"I don't understand." Feliciana said very confused as she walked into the room. Ludwig looked up at her and he could see that she was holding something in her right hand.

"Don't you get out at five o'clock?" Alfred asked walking over to her.

"Depends on the place. Some markets are even open all day. I can go and leave whenever I want."

"What if something happened?" Alfred asked obviously trying to hide his anger with the painting that Feliciana still had no idea about.

"But I saw this street food cart and brought it with me." She showed the box to Alfred. "You can have some if you want."

Feliciana opened the box to show Alfred what was inside. It seemed to be some sort of platter of rice topped with fish and vegetables.

"What even is it?" Alfred asked after examining the box's content.

"It's based on a dish from the human realm called sushi. It's made with raw fish."

"Eww gross." Alfred backed away from her. "I'm not eating some raw fish made by a I wish I could be human again vampire or some other creature like that."

"It was made by swamp monster and they can catch the best fish."

"Still who in their mind would eat raw fish?"

"I used to eat raw fish all the time." Feliciana pointed out. "We couldn't cook it."

"Oh yeah." Alfred shook his head for a bit. "Well we can let that slide. Ludwig and I got something we want to show you."

"What is it?" Feliciana asked putting the box down as Alfred gestured for Ludwig to get up.

"It's a surprise." Alfred said as Ludwig got up. The two then led her to the covered up painting.

"What a lovely sheet." Feliciana joked as she pretended to admire the sheet.

"It does complement the room." Ludwig played along with Feliciana's joke.

"It's not the sheet." Alfred grabbed the sheet. "It's what's under it."

Feliciana jokingly placed one of Ludwig's hands over her eyes trying to hide her laughter. Alfred smiled to tease Ludwig as he pulled the sheet down. "You can look now."

Feliciana opened her eyes and smiled at what was in front of her. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah I found it for only five bucks. I figured this room could use something in it." Alfred explained as Feliciana walked over to it.

"I think Alice mentioned the same thing." Feliciana pointed out still looking at the painting.

"Doesn't matter? Ludwig and I just thought you would like it."

"Really?" Feliciana turned to the two of the smiling widely.

"Uh yeah." Ludwig agreed with Alfred.

"Thank you both."

"I wish I could find something where the mermaids had your scale color."

"That was it." Ludwig thought to himself looking at the painting again. None of the mermaids had her scale color. There were blue, green, yellow, and even some light red. But not a single one matched hers.

"Oh you probably won't." Feliciana admitted looking at her scales. "I'm the only mermaid I know with dark blue scales. Most mermaids have lighter colors. I have no idea why I have dark colored ones."

"I think they suit you nicely." Ludwig complemted her causing the mermaid to smile.

"Thank you." She said still smiling. "I'm going to eat the food I bought you can have some if you want."

* * *

The next Ludwig sat in his room when he heard a knock on his door. Opening it he saw Alfred standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked him.

"Is it just me or did Feliciana seem insecure about her scale color?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig thought about it for a moment. She didn't seem to like how they made her stand out in old home. But also seemed to be trying to hide the fact that it did. "You're right about that."

"Do you really think that she's the only mermaid with those scale colors?"

"She can't be." Ludwig said shaking his head.

"That's what I thought. So I got some books to prove she isn't."

"Did you find anything?" Ludwig asked out of curiosity.

"I found a few things." He started to gesture for Ludwig to follow him. "Come on I want to show you."

Ludwig followed Alfred downstairs. There he saw a few books laid out and some writing on some paper.

"I've read everything on scale colors I could find in these books." Alfred walked over to his work. He picked up one of the books. "I didn't know if I should read this one though. It's about mythology and legends from mermaid culture and I'm kind of afraid to read that."

"Did you buy all these?" Ludwig asked looking at the books.

"No I borrowed these three but I bought these two." Alfred gestured to the books as he was talking about them.

"Since you bought this one," Ludwig picked up the mythology and legends book, "why don't you give it to Feliciana? I'm sure she'll love to have something of her culture."

"It was your idea. You can it give to her." Alfred suggested despite Ludwig clearly realizing it was another ship thing.

"So what did you find?" Ludwig asked still holding the book.

"A lot of stuff." Alfred sat down and Ludwig followed. "So thankfully for Feliciana she is not the only one with dark blue or her color is more of a midnight blue. It turns out it's a rare color. The reason it's rare as lighter colors tend to protect mermaids more. But here's something interesting most dark tailed mermaids are abandoned at birth for their higher death rate. Not to mention that some areas have a higher chance of merpeople being born with dark scales."

"Do you think being born in a lake had something to do with her scale colors?" Ludwig was highly intrigued by this subject.

"Well only this book." Alfred held up the thickest of the books, "had information on mermaids living in lakes."

"What did it say?" Ludwig asked accidently leaning on his bandages arms causing him to rub it.

"Well her tribe had to move there at some point."

"I'm pretty sure she mentioned that a couple of times." Ludwig thought aloud.

"But here's the thing. It causes mutations more likely to happen. Even if her great grandparents were born in the ocean Feliciana still has a decently high chance of having a mutation. She would be the first generation to have this high chance."

Ludwig didn't say anything. He was surprised not only because of all the work Alfred put in to this project but because on all the unexcepted information present.

"Here's the strangest part. Feliciana has a higher life expectancy here on land than she does at home."

"Are you serious?" Ludwig asked not believing it.

"Read for yourself." Alfred opened the book up to the page. Ludwig carefully read it over. "Should we tell her this?"

"I don't think so." Ludwig said after reading the section. "It might hurt her."

"You're right." Alfred started gathering up all his stuff. "I'm going to put these in my room."

After Alfred left Ludwig decided to read the mythology book. Surprisingly he found one of the section on darker scaled merpeople. Turning to the page about he decided to read. What he read made him nearly drop the book. According to the book and her own culture, Feliciana's midnight blue scales were an omen of death.

 **AN: Okay this took a little longer than excepted. Not really sure why. I really liked this chapter and normally that makes me write faster. Oh well it's done anyway. Hope everyone enjoyed. See you next chapter.**


	15. Hard to Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

" _See Marcello your scales are green like that plant." Feliciana pointed out to her younger brother. "And mine are the color of the night sky."_

 _The merbaby babbled a little._

" _No I don't why mine are different." Feliciana looked down. She loved her dark blue scales. She found it really weird though, that she was the only one with that color. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of why she was the only one with that color. Not a single other person in her family had the color. Marcello attempted to talk again. "No silly guppy scales can't change color."_

" _You know he can't talk yet Feli?" Lovino pointed out swimming towards his younger siblings._

" _I know." Feliciana said bouncing her brother lightly with her tail. "I just like pretending that I understand what his babbles are."_

" _He's probably just saying he's hungry or something." Lovino said unamused._

" _But it's fun to pretend he can." She smiled jokingly at her brother. "You did it with me and you just know but won't admit it."_

" _I didn't and you can ask Mama and Papa if you don't believe it." Lovino pointed in the direction of their parents._

" _They'll say yes I just know it. Right Marcello?" The baby giggled a little. "I say he agrees with me."_

" _No he laughed. That is not the same."_

" _But he didn't cry." Feliciana gave her baby brother a hug. "He laughed and that means he's happy."_

" _He's not even one yet of course him laughing means he's happy. He can't tell us if he's happy or not."_

" _It doesn't matter to mean."_

 _Lovino swam away. Feliciana stay a bit playing with her brother until he started getting fussy. Feliciana figured that the merbaby was starting to get a little hungry. Holding her brother tightly she swam to the main camp. It was in the deepest part of the lake where they would be the safest. As Feliciana swam she noticed a few dirty looks from some of the older merfolk in her tribe with some holding their children back. Feliciana frowned. She had no idea why she always got these looks. Her family never did anything wrong. Nothing of this made sense. She was really happy when she saw she was near her family's camp._

" _Hi Mama. Hi Papa." Feliciana greeted swimming over to her parents._

" _Aww there are my guppies." Feliciana's mom said before huuging her daughter and taking her baby. "Looks like my little boy is starting to hungry."_

 _She took her baby in her arms and went to feed him. For some reason Feliciana found herself darting her eyes from her mom's red scales to her own dark blue ones._

" _Why don't you rest for a bit?" Feliciana's father suggested and Feliciana found herself looking at her father's blue-green scales._

" _Okay Papa." She responded swimming away. Lying down her mind went to scale colors. Why was she the odd one out? Was that the reason why everyone would always stare at her?_

" _What's wrong Feli?" Feliciana looked up and saw her grandfather standing there._

" _Grandpa why are my scales this color?" Feliciana asked holding up her tail._

" _You were born with them that way. And they are absolutely beautiful."_

 _Feliciana wanted to believe her grandfather. She really did. But it bugged her. Her scales made her feel so out of place sometimes. She never thought nothing much until a few days later._

" _Can you believe they kept that thing?" Feliciana heard an elder mermaid ask. She was one of the Ocean Born those born prior to the move to the ocean._

" _I have no idea." The Ocean Born's daughter responded. "I lose time off my life every time I look at thing."_

 _Feliciana remained where she was. She had no idea what they were talking about but it really interested her._

" _Why they kept such a death omen around is a shock to me."_

 _Feliciana had to stop. What could be so bad that it was a death omen?_

" _My guess is they were holding the egg when it hatched and then they saw the dark scales."_

 _Dark scales? Feliciana looked at her scales. She was the death omen. That was why she got those looks everyone else assumed death was coming when they saw her._

* * *

Feliciana shook her head. She hated thinking about that memory. The painting that Alfred and Ludwig bought the memory back. Well it was more of Alfred pointing out how none at dark scales. Feliciana wasn't mad at him. She understood why he would and he had no idea of what she was viewed as in her society. She didn't want to tell him that. At least she had that flashback when she was out. Gripping her recently bought items she headed home.

She really thought that getting out of that day would get her mind of the death omen that were her scales off her mind. It worked a bit until the flash back hit her. She never thought badly of scales until she overheard that conversation. Sure she always thought that it was odd that she was the only with dark blue scales but she never assumed that they were a bad thing. Ever since that day every time she looked at her scales all she could see were fear, death, and destruction. How could her scales have had such a bad history to cause being considered an omen of death?

Then there was that night. The night Ludwig was attacked. Before the night her opinion on her scales seemed to be decent. She was stilled worried about their omen but she figured it was different on land. Then her best friend was mauled behind her back. She didn't know how she could have missed it. but it meant what she feared most, her scales could bring death to her loved ones on the surface world too. Ludwig could have died out in grass that night. Gilbert could have lost his brother the same he lost his mother. The pack could have lost someone they were very close too. And it would have been her fault.

* * *

Ludwig looked the book again. He had no idea that mermaid thought so badly of a simple color difference. Did Feliciana know about this? She had to know about this. Bu it made no sense. Did she grow up her entire life knowing that her scale color meant death? How could her parents have their child grow up believing she would bring death to everyone? Did she force herself to deny it her entire life?

Then it hit him. Feliciana saw him being attacked by the Rouges. He was even attacked right behind her back. No wonder she was acting so guilt ridden around him recently. She felt like her scales were the reason he almost died. He knew that wasn't true there was no why he scaled caused the Rouge to attack him. Not to mention the whole thing was a myth. There had to be a reason why but it probably had many.

Then he heard the door start to open.

"Hi Ludwig." Feliciana in a mix of her normal happy tone and a much sadder one.

"Are you okay Feli?" Ludwig asked immediately taking notice of the difference in tone. He stood up in case she needed a hug or something

"I'm alright Ludwig." Feliciana replied in the same tone as she walked over. She took notice of the book on the counter. "What's that?"

Ludwig looked at the counter. "It's a book based on your mythology and legends."

"Oh it is." Feliciana said in a much more worried tone

"Alfred got a little curious with mermaids and got a couple of books." Ludwig explained picking up the book. "You can have this one if you want."

Feliciana looked at the book, then at Ludwig, and continued to repeat it for a bit. "No thank you I'm good."

Feliciana then turned to unpacked the food she bought. Ludwig was surprised that she wasn't talking about what happened during her time out in town. It very odd her for not to at least tell a story about what she saw during her time out. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Hey Ludwig don't you find it weird that mermaids don't have gills on their hips but on their necks?" Alfred asked walking into the room as he was continuing to read from one of the books. Once he was in the kitchen he took notice that Feliciana was there. "Oh hi Feliciana."

"Hi Alfred." Feliciana greeted. She then touched the scales on her neck. "Not to be rude or anything. Sorry if I sound it but what did you think these were?"

"I thought they were fins like the ones I think you have mentioned that have on your ears?"

"No they're my gills." Feliciana said in the happy sad tone before walking upstairs.

"Was that question bad?" Alfred asked upsettingly. "I thought her gills were on her hips and that her dress covered up the scales."

"It's not that Alfred." Ludwig explained to the chimera turning to him. "I think something bad happened when she went out today."

Alfred's face immediately fell. "I hope it was nothing too serious."

"It seem like it was anything too serious." Ludwig pointed out as he started to stand up. "I'm going to make sure she's alright."

Ludwig walked upstairs. He found himself quickly in front of her door and gently knocked on it. He didn't get any form of response. He was highly certain that she was in there. After about a minute he tried again and got the same response. Worried a bit he walked to the bathroom. After making sure that she wasn't there he went back to her room.

"Feliciana are you alright in there?" Ludwig called into the room.

"I'm fine." Feliciana responded to him even though her voice made it clear that there was something bothering her.

"Alright." Ludwig said not wanting to make her more upset. "If you need anything I'll be in my room."

Ludwig went into his room. He was highly certain that something was really bothering Feliciana but he figured it would be best to leave her alone for now. Hopefully in a bit she'll feel better. He stayed in his room for a bit. After a while he figured that Feliciana was probably feeling better and went downstairs. There he saw the other members of the house sitting there with a nisse Ludwig did not recognize.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that's Gilbert's brother." The stranger said.

"Yup." Gilbert said striating up. "He's my baby brother."

"But he's taller than you." The stranger pointed out getting a laugh out of Alfred.

"Uh hi I'm Ludwig." Ludwig greeted offering his arm off.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mathias." The nisse introduced taking Ludwig's hand.

"You're never going to believe this." Alfred started still laughing. "He's Lovise's mate."

"Congratulations Lovise," Ludwig said.

"And they've been prospects for over twenty years." Alfred blurtered out as Mathias walked over to the half-troll half-frost giant.

"I'd asked her seventy-six times and she said no each time." He turned to her. "Why were you waiting for time number seventy-seven to say yes?"

"No," Lovise started, "you kept asking me in letters. It didn't mean anything to me in letter form."

The two looked at each other before Alice spoke up. "We're all going out to celebrate if you want to see if Feliciana wants to come."

Ludwig nodded and headed back upstairs she was probably still in her room then if she hadn't met Mathias yet. Surely she'd be excited about Lovise finding love with Mathias. When he got there he saw that the door was ajar.

"Feli." He called in after knocking. "We're all going out if you want to come with us."

Much to his surprise she didn't answer. Opening the door some more Ludwig saw sitting on her bed looking distantly out the window. She appeared to be in her own world. Ludwig was about to say something when a drawing caught his eye. Picking it up it looked like a drawing of Feliciana but there a key difference this one had light blue scales. Looking around he saw drawings scattered around her bed. After he examined them he saw that they all featured Feliciana as a mermaid. At first glance they seemed innocent enough some showed her with her family but they all had one thing in common in each of them had Feliciana with light blue scales. It might not have stuck out if Ludwig didn't know that she had a dark blue pencil.

"Feli." Ludwig said trying to get her attention but she reminded motionless simply rubbing her scales. "Feliciana are you alright?"

"Yes." Feliciana said bluntly. Ludwig knew she was lying. The drawings were proof that something was bugging and Ludwig was sure her scales was what causing it. Not sure what to do he sat next to her. "I said I was alright."

"You're not acting like you are." Ludwig said staying in the same place.

"You're just misreading the atmosphere." Feliciana said trying to get Ludwig away.

"I don't think I am." Ludwig showed her the drawing he was holding.

"I drew that and I couldn't find my dark blue pencil." Feliciana tried to brush of the reason. Ludwig looked up.

"I think it's on your desk." Ludwig took notice of it.

"Oh it is." Feliciana said sounding like she knew it was there.

"Feli you can talk about your problems if you want." Feliciana unconsciously moved her legs father from him as he said that. "I know it's about your scales."

"You almost died because of these cursed things." Feliciana whispered as touched rubbed her scales.

"I'm pretty sure I would have died if you hadn't shown up."

"But you weren't mauled until after I showed up. My back was turned for one minute and that Rouge came out of nowhere."

"That's just what happened. It was out of nowhere. No one could see it coming." Ludwig explained to cheer her up.

"But it still was after me and these hideous scales showed up."

"But they aren't hideous." Feliciana looked at him in shock. "They're beautiful."

"Really?" Feliciana asked completely in disbelief.

"I mean it. You grew believing myth that were just that myths. But they're not true they're just what your ancestors made up to explain what they couldn't. Mermaids like you probably just left because of what they were being told. You don't have believe this. It's something that made you hate a part of yourself."

Feliciana smiled as Ludwig embraced her. Her smile grew she really needed that. As it continue Feliciana couldn't help but notice a feeling growing and it seemed she wanted it there.


	16. A Memorable Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

As time went on Feliciana started to grow most accepting of her scales. A twinge of fear that she was a death omen remained but after believing she was a cause of death for almost ten years it wasn't really hard to see why. Every time she thought about her mind immediately went to when Ludwig called them beautiful. It felt unreal that someone who almost died around her was still able to find them beautiful. Something about it was incredible and magical. It also started something for Feliciana. She found herself falling in love with her best friend. Feliciana assumed she might of had this feeling beforehand. It felt too strong to be new. She did find it weird how strong it was already.

She never had these feelings before. Her childhood was very lonely. After the whole incident she understood why. With children as rare as they are back home it made sense that other would want to keep them away from her. That didn't help that fact that her only real friends were her brothers until she moved to the surface world. She held Ludwig really close to her for that reason. He really was her first friend.

Feliciana looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit she was wearing was really odd. It consisted of a one piece tan dress with high boots. Apparently it was better for going out like they going tonight. For some reason it didn't look right to her. She found some black cloth and tied it around her neck. She then decided to tie her hair up in a ponytail because it suited the look better. Taking a deep breath she walked downstairs.

"Is everyone ready?" Feliciana asked walking downstairs. Ludwig was immediately taken aback by her outfit. He was not excepting Feliciana to be wearing an outfit like that. He saw Alfred smile at him. It didn't take long after that for him to realize that Alfred probably bought her that to wear.

"I'm ready to party!" Gilbert cheered.

"It is your birthday." Alfred pointed out.

Gilbert laughed wrapping his arm around Alfred. "Then what are we waiting for let's go."

* * *

The club they were at was wild. There was magic lights everywhere and loud music playing. Ludwig started to regret letting Gilbert pick the place they were celebrating. He probably picked it because it was called The Full Moon Lounge. Well to if he had to be honest with himself it was more because Gilbert had dragged him onto the dance floor. He looked up where Mathias, Lovise, and Feliciana were sitting on the sidelines. He really wanted to be with them and it wasn't because Feliciana was there. It just looked better than this.

"So how did you to meet?" Feliciana asked dipping a chip in some sort of sauce.

"We met at a barn." Mathias said bluntly.

Lovise rolled her eyes a bit. "We met after a farmer's horse bit him in the leg. I was walking by because there I was getting a herb for Vlad. I felt bad for him so a healed it up for him and we kind of hit it off."

"How and why did a horse bit him in the leg?" Feliciana asked in disbelief.

"Well I helped this farmer out. The normal farmhand was sick so I decided to do the farmer a favor and clean the barn for him well he slept. It's what we nisse do. We help others out and normally supernatural thank us with some cream or something. Unfortunately if they don't then we normally like to mess with them. Normally I don't do this but this farmer decided to put up some traps so I tried to do my thing. I decided to move a foal into another pen when the mother bit me."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to separate a mother and her baby." Feliciana pointed out eating another chip.

"Don't worry I thought it was stupid too." Lovise agreed with her.

"I told you she was asleep. It wasn't until the foal neighed that she woke up and bit me."

"Still it was stupid."

"It wasn't my only plan. I had to stop the whole thing because of the bite." Lovise walked away. Mathias sighed. "She always does this to me."

"Point out flaws in your stories." Feliciana said bluntly.

"I guess you could say that." Mathias sighed again while spinning a chip in the dip. "But that's one of the countless reasons why I love her. She's never been afraid to speak her mind."

The two stayed silent for a while. Eventually Lovise came back holding a drink in each had and gave one to Mathias. "Here it's your favorite."

"Aww thanks Lov." Mathias said embracing his mate tightly as Lovise smiled a bit.

Feliciana laughed slightly. She found it really endearing how close those two were. She really wanted to have a relationship like theirs eventually. Maybe now with this her time on the surface world she could find that.

"Finally got out of there." Ludwig said walking over to the group at the table.

"You smell funny." Feliciana admitted noticing the weird smell covering the lycan.

"Gilbert spilled his drink on me when we were dancing. I tried to wipe it off as much as could but I guess the smell remained."

"I'm going to guess you're not the dancing type."

"No especially not in this type of place."

"I don't know the band here is pretty good." Mathias said looking off to the side. Feliciana looked up and saw the band. It consisted of two males and a female as the lead singer.

"They seem alright." Feliciana said after listening to them for a bit.

"It's a thing they do here." Lovise said surprising everyone at that table. "They have multiple groups preform a night."

"And you know that because?" Mathias asked a bit confused.

"I read it on a sign over there." Lovise pointed to a sign at the front of the club.

"So do they preform only once a night or multiple times?"

"I didn't get a good look at the times for the performances."

The group remained quiet for a while. Feliciana left at one point and got some refreshments for her and Ludwig to share. The current band continued playing each receiving a cheer from the audience.

"Thank you everyone!" The lead singer announced to the crowd causing a loud cheer from the crowd. "We'll be back later."

"Hey guys weren't those guys awesome." Alfred said walking over.

"They were decent." Ludwig admitted taking a sip of his drink.

"Gilbert's really into the lead singer." Alfred said.

"I thought he was into her." Mathias said pointing to Feliciana causing Ludwig to tense up a bit for some reason.

Feliciana didn't comment. She had some idea that the older of the two had feelings for her. Honestly no one called someone cute in the way he did without gaining some suspicion on how they feel about that person. Even though Feliciana was still unsure about her own feeling involving Ludwig but she was worried that she would have to turn Gilbert down in the near future.

"He probably got over her." Lovise rolled eyes and spoke as if this was completely obvious.

"I want to know how Feliciana feels about this." Alfred laughed pointing to the mermaid.

"I don't like him that way." Feliciana admitted quietly as Ludwig quietly sighed in relief. "I just didn't know how to turn him down."

Alfred glared at her for a moment. "It's really easy to. Hey I don't like you like that."

"But I don't want to be rude."

"Alright then." Alfred thought about it for a moment. "Listen sorry about this but I don't like you in the way. Well I'm bored see you guys later."

Alfred left to go back to dancefloor. Feliciana was glad that the conversation involving romance was over. She was honestly surprised Ludwig didn't chime in at all. She didn't know if that meant that Ludwig had no feelings for anyone or was too embarrassed to admit if he did.

"Hey." Mathias looked up over the crowd. "I think Gilbert is talking to the band's lead singer."

Feliciana looked up herself. Sure enough she saw Gilbert standing by the stage with a long brunette hair girl. "They seem to be hitting it off really well."

"So they are." Ludwig said looking up.

* * *

The group stayed at the club for roughly two more hours. Eventually they all got tired of standing there and decided to leave. It wasn't until they were home that they realized something was off.

"Guys where's Gilbert?" Alfred asked after noticing the lycan's absent.

"What!" Ludwig said looking around.

"I'm sure he's still with that girl he was with last night." Feliciana tried to assure him.

"How do you know that?"

"He was talking to her earlier they probably went out somewhere together."

The night went on forever for Ludwig. He remained in the living room for the entire night. At one point Feliciana tried to convince to up to room in order to be more comfortable but the young lycan refused to budge. As she walked upstairs she couldn't help but turn back to look back at him. It really pained her to see him in pain. She wanted to stay down with him but she knew that he wouldn't let her stay down with him. Reluctantly and quietly she walked upstairs leaving him alone. After some time Ludwig found himself falling asleep. When morning came he woke up to the front door slamming.

"Man that night was awesome!" Gilbert cheered walking in. "Best birthday ever!"

"What do you think you're doing here at this hour?" Ludwig asked walking over to his brother.

"Oh hey I didn't know you were down here." Gilbert not noticing his brother's tone and ignoring his question.

"Why didn't you come home with the rest of us?" Ludwig asked hoping to get an answer from his brother this time.

"I was with Lizzie and her band." Gilbert answered confused like he excepted Ludwig to know the answer already. "I told you already last night."

"I don't remember you telling me this."

"I told you as you guys were leaving. I called out to you as you were leaving."

"We were in a loud crowd how was I supposed to hear you?"

"Oh my mistake then sorry." Gilbert started preparing some coffee.

"What were you even doing there all night?"

"I was just hanging there when I fell asleep." Gilbert tilted his head back and smiled. "Man Lizzie is one awesome chick."

At that moment Ludwig tensed up. "Gilbert what exactly did you do there?"

"You sound like a parent." Gilbert said very annoyed.

"You didn't have sex with her?" Ludwig asked very bother by this.

"Why does it matter?"

"What if something happened because of that? We mate for life."

"Lizzie is lycan too." Gilbert interrupted knowing where his brother was going. "She knows about what a big deal choosing their mate is."

Gilbert left before Ludwig could continue integrating him. He decided to go on the back porch for a while. After some time Feliciana walked out and sat next to him.

"Gilbert's back." She said as she sat down. "But I'm pretty sure you knew that."

Ludwig nodded but didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" Feliciana asked.

"I'm worried about Gilbert." Ludwig admitted with a sigh.

"He didn't seem hurt or anything." Feliciana looked back at the house. "Unless I missed something."

"No he wasn't hurt. It's just I'm worried that he's making some stupid decisions."

"Lovino once ate a poisonous plant on a dare. So you're not alone on this."

"It's not like that." Ludwig leaned back. "I'm just worried he's doing something that could have major consequences on his life."

"Is what he's doing illegal?" Feliciana asked very concerned.

"No but it could affect his life if he keeps this up."

"Why don't you ask him to stop?" Feliciana suggested.

"It's not going to be that simple he hasn't even admitted that he's doing this."

"Maybe it was an accident and he's too ashamed to admit that he did it."

"I hope so Feli."

 **AN: Finally! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately and I haven't had much time to write. I am glad got this done though. See you next chapter.**


	17. Sometimes Things Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"I don't think I should be keeping this." Feliciana told herself while looking at the drawing of Ludwig she drew a while back. "But something keeps holding me back from doing it."

Once again deciding to keep the drawing Feliciana returned it to its spot under her bed. Standing up she straightened her dress a bit. She and Ludwig were going to hang out. Recently the two had been spending a lot more time with only each other. They normally went when everyone went off doing their own thing and neither of them were working. Feliciana really enjoyed this time with him. She couldn't really explain if it was due to them being really close friends or her constantly growing feelings for him. She greatly looked forward to their time together. It was a nice change of pace for the mermaid. They normally just went to quiet places and talked to each other. It was very simple but Feliciana loved it very much.

Walking downstairs she decided it would be a cute idea to surprise Ludwig by packing them some lunch to take with them. She was pretty sure they were going to a park so a nice lunch would fit the mood. She found a nice basket and packed everything in it. She really hoped that he liked it.

"You ready to go?" Ludwig asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yup are you?" She replied grabbing the basket and he nodded. The two headed out walking by each other's sides. Feliciana for some reason felt the urge to hold Ludwig's hand as they walked. Not thinking it was a good idea she fought the urge. Instead she kept her hands behind her back while holding the basket.

After reaching the park the two walked around for bit. It was a really nice place. Many different flowers decorated the park.

* * *

"This place is really lovely." Feliciana said taking in the scenery.

"It does look nice in Spring." Ludwig said looking around. He used to come here often in his childhood. It was one of his mother's favorite places. She used to take him and Gilbert all the time when she was alive. He knew of a certain place here that he was certain Feliciana would love.

"You want to stop here?" Feliciana said pointing to a nice spot.

"Why don't we walk a bit father?" Ludwig suggested trying hide where he was taking her. Luckily she didn't object and continued following him. The two walked for a while in silence. It wasn't due to any foul moods more like not knowing what to say. Eventually Ludwig found the path he wished to take. It was very hidden among the surrounding plants but it was always like this. Ludwig started to lead Feliciana onto it. She was very confused but still followed. As they walked along it the path cleared upped and soon Feliciana stopped in her path.

There was a small pond. It was surrounded by some of the most beautiful plants she had ever seen. The area was small and appeared to be isolated. Ludwig had already sat down by the pond's shore. With a smile she happily joined him while still admiring the scenery.

"I guess that you like it here." Ludwig said taking notice of Feliciana's interest in the scene.

"It's beautiful." Feliciana responded smiling at him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Did you know it was hear?" Feliciana asked looking around some more. "It seems really hidden."

"I used to come here with my mother." Ludwig admitted thinking back to those days. "She loved it. This was probably her favorite place in the entire world. We've been going here for as long as I can remember."

"I can see why." Feliciana out the basket between them and opened it. "Hungry?"

"Sure." Ludwig took out one of the sandwiches and started eating it. It tasted really good but Feliciana made it and she had a really good track record with that. The two sat there and ate quietly while taking in the scenery. Ludwig was excepting to feel sorrow by returning here but he didn't. Instead he felt kind of happy. As they ate Ludwig couldn't help but notice that Feliciana was staring at the pond.

"You can stick your feet in the water if you want." He told her as she continued looking at it.

At the moment Feliciana stood up and walked into the water. She stopped once her feet were fully submerged. She looked really happy to be in the water even if it was just her feet.

"Oh what cute little fish." Feliciana looked down into the water when something jumped on the lily pad next to her. "And jumping fish lives here too."

"That's frog Feli." Ludwig said as she picked it up.

"I know." Feliciana laughed a little. "I just like calling them jumping fish."

Ludwig unconsciously smiled. Feliciana smiled back even wider than before.

"Do you have a name of the lily pads?" Ludwig asked out of curiosity.

"I used to call them kelp but I like that better. They don't taste good though."

"You ate one once?" Ludwig asked in disbelief.

"I took a bite out of one once. It tasted so disgusting a spit it out."

"Was that on the night you first saw you me as in my full wolf form." Feliciana nodded thinking back to that day. "Much have been a crazy night for you."

"It kind of was." Feliciana paused for a moment. "You should come in."

After a bit of thinking Ludwig stood by the water of the pond. It looked really lovely and he was glad it hadn't changed much over the years.

"These fish really like me." Feliciana observed. "Maybe I should name them."

Ludwig looked started to look down. Sure enough a few fish swam close to her. He even noticed a couple of tadpoles by her.

"Is that how you were able to catch fish at home?" Ludwig asked wanting to know more

"It's weird." Feliciana admitted to him looking out in the distance. "Back home we didn't catch fish often. We couldn't afford to lose all the fish in the lake. But sometimes when I was alone a group of fish would come up to me. I had no idea why but it helped me during those years. They were pretty much my only friends during this time."

"I find that hard to believe." Ludwig said in disbelief. "You probably had lots of friends."

"Believe or not I didn't." Feliciana looked down in the water. "No one my age really approached me. I even had to swim a couple of feet behind Lovino and his friends or they'd just find a ditched me. After I found out about my scales being a death omen I figured it out. Parents were telling their children to avoid me." Feliciana sat down by the pond's water

"That's no way to live." Ludwig sat down next to her. "You don't deserve to be treated that way. I'm surprised you didn't just leave."

"I didn't think I could. I loved my family too much to leave them. The only reason I left was because I had too."

"How do you think they're doing?" Ludwig looked up at the sky for a moment.

"I couldn't give you a definite answer. I hope they're alright but it's been so long." Feliciana started rubbing her scales. "What if they blame me for causing the gill bites?"

"Why would they blame you? You have nothing to do with it."

"But what if when I left," Feliciana started rubbing her scales a little harder. "The whole ordeal ended. The Ocean Born would be the first to get on it. Soon everyone would be completely accepting of the fact."

"Are the Ocean Born the leaders of your tribe?"

"Sort of, they are the only ones left who were born in the ocean. We hold them in high regard due to this. Many members of my tribe view them as the end all for everything and there aren't even that many left."

"Were you happy there?" Ludwig asked out of curiosity.

"Not really it was too lonely. All my life the only thing I ever wanted was friends or at least having no one fear me."

Ludwig didn't say anything. He was getting worried that Feliciana was starting to get uncomfortable. But there was something he couldn't help but think. Was Feliciana ever genially at home? Her childhood was extremely lonely and she was out of her element here. Sure she had grown accustomed to the vastly different lifestyles of the two worlds but did it mean she actually called this her home?

* * *

After some time in silence the two decided to walk around the rest of the park. Ludwig did notice the more they walked the more Feliciana started to return to her usual happy self. She even started to skip a little. A little while later the two came across what looked like some sort of festivel going on. A folk band continued playing while a bunch of supernatural danced along.

"You can join the dancing if you want." Ludwig said after the mermaid stopped to watch the dancing.

"It's alright I now you're not really into dancing that much." Feliciana said walking closer to him.

"Don't let me stop you." Ludwig gently pushed her towards the crowd of dancers. After a little bit more pushing he was able to convince her to go. She started a bit nervous but soon broke out into a more comfortable dancing. Ludwig sat down on a nearby bench and watched her. The music seamed to speak her as each dance she performed perfectly complemented the music playing. Occasionally she would look in Ludwig's direction who would gesture for her to continue without him.

"You don't have to sit here by yourself." Feliciana said walking over to him.

"It's alright Feli." Ludwig said gesturing for her to go back. "I like watching you dance."

"But I feel bad that you're sitting here by yourself." Feliciana sat down next to him.

"It's fine." Feliciana didn't seem to buy it. "I mean it Feli."

She didn't seem to budge. "We just go back home so you're sitting here alone."

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Ludwig asked highly certain Feliciana wanted wasn't ready to leave.

Feliciana hesitated a little. "I could go home."

"Why don't you dance to the next song then we can go." He paused then said awkwardly. "I could even join you if you want."

"You hate dancing." Feliciana tried to steer him away even though she would have loved to dance with him.

"I don't hate it. I'm just not a fan." Ludwig told as he got up and took her. "Besides it's just one dance."

Ludwig led her back to main dance group. The two started dancing only next to each other. It was sort of awkward but both of them were happy to be with each other. As the song progressed the two found themselves moving closer. Eventually the two were partner dancing. Even then they still found themselves moving closer together. Before they could think, it happened. They kissed. Immediately they backed away from that both with hint of red.

After that incident the two walked home awkwardly. Neither really knew what to say. Neither were excepting to kiss but it happened somehow. Ludwig tried to talk a couple of times but stopped himself it didn't feel right to discuss it in public. When they got home Feliciana started to head upstairs but Ludwig gently grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk about what happened with us today." Ludwig told her even though she was looking away.

"It was an accident." Feliciana whispered still looking away. "That's all it was."

"But it had to mean something." Ludwig admitted slightly blushing.

"It was an accident. It didn't mean anything." It seemed like she was trying to hide something.

"Are you worried about something?" Ludwig asked her letting go of her wrist.

Feliciana turned to him and looked extremely nervous. "Does it means where mates now?"

"What?"

"I don't know how it works here but are we mates?"

"No many of have different rituals for mating. You don't just kiss and you're immediately mates. I wouldn't just kiss out of the blue of that's how why mated. My species mate for life."

"Really that's actually kind of cute."

"I don't think you have worry about anything."

"But did that kiss actually mean something?" Feliciana asked unsure about the whole thing.

"It can if you want too. If you're not ready to mate it's alright. I'm going to be honest I'm not either but we could still be prospects."

"Prospects." Feliciana thought about it for a moment. "I guess we could try it."

 **AN: And another done. So as of last chapter this has become my longest story I've written. Not to mention the fasted in roughly three months I have written seventeen chapters. Now that I'm starting school again chapters might not be coming out as fast as they have but I'll try to get them out as fast as I can. See you next chapter.**


	18. Wanting Love to Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Ludwig couldn't believe that just happened. Feliciana just agreed to be his prospect. He was in disbelief. She had already gone back upstairs but he was still sitting on the couch. There was still a lot of changes that he knew was going to happen. He had no idea if this was going to change her personality, even though he doubted that it would. The only thing he was worried about was if she was only doing this because she felt bad for him. She didn't seem to act that way but the fear couldn't escape him.

Feliciana laid down in shock. She still couldn't believe she actually said yes or that Ludwig asked her. In all her years at the lake she never had anything close this and she was starting to worry she would find love. But somehow she found it here. Maybe she was dreaming.

At the start of the new relationship things were awkward for the new couple. This was mostly due to both not really sure how to be in this situation. From the outside it looks like nothing changed between the two but they both knew the new change in their lives.

"Do you normally tell others when you're only prospects?" Feliciana asked as the two sat next to each other.

"It depends." Ludwig asked as he continued reading. "Some chose to some don't. How does it work where you're from?"

"Yes it's to make sure no one tries to court either of the prospects." As she spoke Ludwig looked carefully at her expression. "Is it hard to mate here?"

"It depends." Ludwig still examined Feliciana's expressions as he put the book down. "Many supernatural have different mating rituals here."

"Oh well that's interesting." Ludwig got concerned by her tone of voice sounding a bit uninterested. He then decided not to ask her what merpeople's mating ritual was.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Ludwig asked to keep her interested in the conversation.

"I don't know." Feliciana looked out of the window. "How was work today?"

"It was alright." Ludwig started to explain. "Nothing really different than how it's been."

After saying that the two remained quiet. No one really knew what to say. After some time Feliciana return upstairs to do some drawings.

"She was completely uninterested in the conversation." Ludwig sighed slouching back on the couch. He covered his face with his hands. "Could feel the same way about me?"

Standing up Ludwig decided he needed to find something to hold a conversation with Feliciana. If their relationship was only going to be full of uninterested conversations it was clear it was only pity on Feliciana's part. As he walked around he caught the eye of the mermaid legends book. After reading that one part he chose to put it down and never picked it up again. But surely there had to be some other in there that Feliciana really liked. Maybe it could even impress greatly. Walking into his room he sat down and started to read.

* * *

The next morning Feliciana started walking downstairs still a little tired from just waking up. Once in the kitchen she start making herself some breakfast. After some time Ludwig walked reading something.

"What are you reading?" She asked him as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He said taking the cup of coffee paying attention to Feliciana's expression. "I'm reading _Tales from Underwater: Merfolk Myths and Legends_."

"I didn't think you were into that." Feliciana admitted slightly laughing.

"I find them very interesting." Ludwig leaned over a little closer.

"Which one's your favorite?" Feliciana asked curiously sounding much more interested than the previous night.

"It's really hard to pick." Ludwig sounded like had planned saying that. "What would you say is your favorite?"

"I would have to say." Feliciana paused for a moment. "The Song of Juno."

Ludwig remembered reading about that one. It was actually the first story told in the book. It told of a mermaid whose mate wasn't loyal to her. Sadden by she sang out every night until another tribe hear her and let her escape sadness.

"I find that one very interesting." Ludwig agreed placing the book down. "It is in my personal favorites."

Feliciana gave him a confused look. "You don't have to like it because I do."

"I genially like it." Ludwig said before thinking to himself. "This is going great."

"Okay then." Feliciana said still confused at what was going on with Ludwig.

* * *

Over the next few days Ludwig's strange behavior didn't stop. Instead it only increased. Feliciana had no idea what set off this behavior change but she found it very weird. Every day he couldn't take his eyes off her expressions. It appeared as if he was examining her. He also kept bringing up subjects that seemed to interest her. She did appreciate it but still thought that Ludwig should at least bring up some subject that he liked to talk about. She was highly certain that there were some books he could talk for hours about. Even as they walked in a group he seemed to only focus on subjects interesting to her. She didn't know if everyone else noticed it or not but she had a feeling they might as they went on one of their outings.

"So is Gilbert coming or what?" Alfred asked lying down on the grass.

"He said he had to do something." Mathias replied.

Feliciana sat down on the grass as the other residents continued talking to each other. She didn't mind not being included it allowed her to try to figure out what was going on with Ludwig. From what she saw no one noticed Ludwig's change with behavior. Did that mean he only acted that way around her?

"Hey everyone!" Gilbert announced running over to the group. "I want you guys to meet Elizabeta."

"Hey guys." The lycan girl next to him waved to the group.

As everyone greeted the new person Feliciana stayed where she was. She didn't want to interrupt anyone in the greeting. From where she was sitting she could see Gilbert slightly showing off Elizabeta who pushed him away jokingly. Feliciana laid down on the grass letting time pass.

"You must be Feliciana." The mermaid saw Elizabeta sitting next to her.

"Yes nice to meet you." Feliciana greeted sitting back up.

"So are you actually a mermaid?" She asked eagerly.

"I am." She held up her arm and moved her leg closer. "These dark blue thing are my scales."

"Can I touch them?" Elizabeta asked reaching over to them.

Feliciana was a bit surprised but didn't see anything wrong with it. "Sure."

She touched the arm patches gently. It felt sort of weird to Feliciana but she didn't complain. "So I was right."

"Huh?"

"Oh my bandmate Roderich believes mermaid scales are rough and course but these are really smooth."

"I don't get it." Feliciana admitted as she lowered her arm.

"It was from a song we were writing last week. He kept saying that mermaid scales were course. He isn't that good with lyrics. Writing melodies he's prefect but not so much lyrics. Not to mention he was trying to rhyme horse and course as song lyrics."

"Oh okay." Feliciana said still a bit weirded out from the interaction.

"Hey guys look what I brought!" Alfred announced holding up some sort of discus.

"West we used to play all the time when we were kids." Gilbert said with a slight laugh.

"I remember." Ludwig rolled his eyes a bit.

"How about a little two on two?" Alfred suggested spinning the discus on his finger.

"I'm in!" Mathias jumped up excited.

"So The Lycan Brother vs whatever your team name is." Gilbert got into position to play.

Ludwig glanced in Feliciana's direction. She waved slight at him and she had smile on her face. This could work. Maybe if he and Gilbert won this Feliciana would be impressed, lose her feeling of pity dating and love him for real.

"Three, two, one go!" At that moment the game begun. Alfred threw the discus at Mathias who caught it immediately. Ludwig followed them in high chase in hopes of intercepting it. They quickly made goals and other things. He had to get it quickly in order to even attempt to win. As Mathias threw it Gilbert jumped up and caught it in his mouth.

"Hey no transforming!" Alfred pointed in Gilbert's direction.

"I wasn't." Gilbert said with the discus still in his mouth. He took it out and threw it in Ludwig's direction. Running as fast as he could in order to catch it, nearly knocking down Mathias. In a swift movement he caught and was able to throw it into the goal.

"Yes!" Gilbert cheered jumping around in a circle.

"Go Gilbert!" Elizabeta cheered from the sideline.

"Aren't you guys worried about getting hit with a discus or something?" Alice asked from father away.

"Not really." Feliciana answered turning to the vampire.

"I think Gilbert looks really good out there." Elizabeta said smiling.

"Ludwig looks like he's having fun." Feliciana thought to herself as the game went on. He seemed to be really into it for some reason. Something was really off with him recently. Why was this going with him? She didn't like it. He wasn't acting like himself

"We did it!" Gilbert shouted. "We made ten points!"

"We won." Ludwig said near cheering himself. The two brothers started celebrating a bit and Feliciana just kind of stared.

"This isn't Ludwig." Feliciana continued to think to herself. "At least not the Ludwig I know."

* * *

"We're going to be by ourselves today if you want to do anything." Ludwig explained as the two sat together.

"What do you want to do?" Feliciana asked smiling at him.

"No, no you should pick." Ludwig insisted but stilled eyed her. This was going great she was smiling. She might even have lost all pity for him.

"I feel like I've been picking everything we do recently." Feliciana sounded annoyed.

Ludwig had to prevent his face from falling maybe this wasn't going as well as he thought. She hopefully would have it happen soon. "I don't mind. I can't think of anything I want to do. I insist you pick."

"We could walk around town." Feliciana suggested but backed a bit as she caught Ludwig staring at her again.

"I think that's a prefect idea."

After a few minutes the two had left the house. It was a really nice day. The two walked side by side for a while as they normally do. They didn't speak much but Ludwig still watched Feliciana carefully. After some time she started speeding up after being slightly creeped out by it. They couldn't get to town fast enough to her.

"Those look really lovely." Feliciana said looking at some lilies once they were in town. She walked away a bit.

"Here." Ludwig said handing her a bouquet of lilies.

"You didn't have to do that." Feliciana told him but still accepted the bouquet.

"You liked them and I figured you would want to have some." Ludwig explained.

"I just thought they were pretty." Feliciana said walking a bit ahead.

"This isn't working as I thought it would." Ludwig thought as she kept walking. After a bit it was made clear that she not paying attention.

"Hey watch it." A male scowled at her.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." She said starting to walk away from the male. Ludwig approached the situation.

"Maybe then you should watch where you're going." The male flicked her fore head.

"Hey leave her alone." Ludwig growled angrily.

"So you have a little bodyguard."

"She said she was sorry." Ludwig argued in defense of Feliciana.

"She should have watched where she was going."

"Maybe you should have ignored her. She didn't do anything wrong."

"You should have made sure she was still there before you went on that speech." The male interupted pointing the direction that Feliciana was currently storming away in. Ludwig stared at her before noticing that the bouquet he bought her had been thrown on the ground. Walking over to it he picked it up. What had gone wrong? Everything was going on as plan but it failed now. Nothing seemed to be working she'll never love him.

* * *

Once home Ludwig sat in his room still holding the bouquet. It wasn't or ever going to work. He wasn't even close now. At least it seemed that way. After a few moments he stood and started banging his head on the wall.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Ludwig said as he banged his head.

"What are you doing?" Feliciana asked sounding very annoyed as she appeared in the doorway.

"How heard me?" Ludwig asked stopping what he was doing and dropped the bouquet.

"My room is next to yours."

"It's nothing." Ludwig said facing away from her.

"You didn't have to do that." Feliciana said walking into the room.

"Do what?" Ludwig said still not facing the mermaid.

"Talk to that guy I could have handled it."

"No you couldn't he could have hurt you."

"True I don't know if he would have or not." Feliciana walked closer to him.

"He was making you uncomfortable."

"And you made it worse!"

"How did I make it worse?" Ludwig turned to face her.

"He was probably walking away as you came over and started fighting with him."

"It wasn't even that long!"

"But I knew it wasn't going to end well. I had to leave."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't being my prospect out of pity."

"What?"

"You're only my prospect out of pity." Ludwig repeated not releasing he was saying.

"You think I'm with you because I pity you?" Feliciana asked in shock.

It then hit Ludwig what he just said but he knew he couldn't lie to her. "Yes…"

Feliciana was in shock. Ludwig though she pitied him so that's why she advanced her relationship. Not to mention he was probably hiding it for a while. She had no idea what to think. "This isn't what I want."

Ludwig remained silent for a moment. "What do you want then?"

"I want happiness. I want a loyal partner. I want someone who is smart, kind, caring, and talks about what he's passionate about. I want the old Ludwig back. The one I fell in love with."

Ludwig turned to face her. She really was in love with him. "I'm sorry about all this. I should have told you. You have all right to leave me if you want."

"I never said that." Feliciana walked over to him. "I just want to be with the real you. I love the real you."

Ludwig opened his arms and let her hug him. "I love you too."

"Can we promise to be more open with each other?" Feliciana asked still buried in his chest.

"Of course we can."

Feliciana looked up at him and smiled. "You should smile more often."

Ludwig was taken aback by this a bit. "I thought you were creeped out by it."

"No only when you forced it. When you do it unconsciously it looks really nice."

Ludwig smiled wider. His fears were for nothing. She really did love him and he felt the same.

 **AN: Another done. I would like to thank my friend for helping me with this one. I was really stuck on how this chapter should go which delayed it a bit but they helped me greatly and I appreciate it. See you next chapter.**


	19. Never Been Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

After that awkward first few weeks, Feliciana and Ludwig's relationship went much more smoothly. They were able to be themselves with no worries. Soon their favorite part of their day was when they could be by themselves and just talk to each other.

"It's lovely out there tonight." Feliciana said looking out the window of her room.

Ludwig looked at her smiling. "This area does have really clear skies."

"This used to be such a novelty to me." Feliciana started thinking back to her old life.

"What's different from the night sky to day one?" Ludwig asked walking over to her and putting his arm around her.

Feliciana smiled. "There's just more to see at night. The day has only the sun."

"I thought it was the moon."

Feliciana laughed a little. "I do love it but the stars are really beautiful two."

Feliciana laid down on her bed and unknown to her a piece of paper flew from under it. Ludwig to notice and went to pick it up.

"I think you dropped this." He looked at the drawing some more. "Picture of me?"

At that moment Feliciana bolted up and swiped the drawing from Ludwig's hands. She was still careful not to rip it. "It's nothing!"

"Oh was I not supposed to see it?" Ludwig started to look away from it.

"Not really." Feliciana whispered. "I sort of drew it a while ago."

"And you kept in your room." Ludwig slightly laughed a little.

"I was kind of embarrassed by it." She looked down a bit.

"It was really good. I don't know why you were embarrassed by it." Ludwig moved closer to Feliciana.

"I kind of drew it without knowing. And you're only saying it's good because it was of you."

"I only thought it was of me and even if it wasn't I would have said it was no matter what it was of."

Feliciana smiled and rested her head on Ludwig's shoulder. It felt really nice to be here. She never felt happier where she was and she loved it.

"Hey guys, we got some food if you want to join us." Gilbert said knocking on the door. "I don't know what you've been doing alone together but we'll be happy if you join us."

"We haven't told anyone about us being prospects yet." Feliciana admitted rubbing her arm scales.

"That is true." Ludwig agreed. "I just never thought you were ready to admit it."

"Were you ready?" Feliciana asked nervously.

"I figured if you were ready I would be okay with it." Ludwig remained quiet.

After a bit Feliciana suggested nervously. "Should we tell everyone tonight?"

"Are you ready to tell them?" Ludwig empathized the 'you' as he spoke.

"I don't know." Feliciana paused for a moment. "I mean they have to find out eventually."

"That is true." Ludwig held Feliciana's hand as he continued. "I know our relationship is weird for you. You weren't excepting this to happen but I'm really glad it did. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I don't care if we don't tell everyone about our relationship. It's up to you if you're ready."

Feliciana didn't say anything.

"How about this. We just go downstairs and join everyone. If you feel ready to tell them give me a signal and we'll announce it together."

"What would the signal be?" Feliciana thought for a moment. "How about our pinky thing."

"Didn't you say that was for promises?"

"Yes it is but we can use it."

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't want to disrespect your culture like that. How about you tap on the table three times?"

"I think that will work. I think we should go down now before they start getting suspicious."

"You don't they are already?" Ludwig joked.

Standing up the two headed downstairs. The entire time they walked side by side not holding hands or anything in hopes not to cause too much suspicion.

"Hey there you guys are." Vlad said taking notice and motioning them to join.

"What were you even doing up there?" Alfred asked with food in his mouth as Feliciana and Ludwig sat down.

"I couldn't find my good pencil sharper." Feliciana answered almost immediately. "Ludwig was helping me find it."

"Where was it?" Gilbert asked still a little suspicious.

"It was under her dresser." Ludwig answered. "It got stuck and it was hard to get out."

"What was so important about a sharper anyway?" Alfred asked. "Couldn't you just buy a new one?"

"This one is a professional artist one. It doesn't jam as easily as my others and if it does it isn't as difficult to unjam as my regular ones. Not to mention it took me awhile to save up for it." Feliciana explained gesturing her hands as spoke.

"Makes sense." Alice agreed before turning to the other. "Now can get off this subject?"

The rest of the meal remained quiet for a while. Ludwig handed Feliciana a plate of food before getting one for himself.

"So Lizzie sent me other letter and you won't believe what she told me?" Gilbert said pulling out a piece of paper.

"That you are not her type?" Alfred teased causing a few laughs.

"Hey!" Gilbert growled defensively.

"What is she not into guys who she met while drunk." Ludwig joked as Feliciana laughed a bit in response.

"Not funny West." Ludwig shrugged a little in response.

"So what did she say?" Feliciana asked after she stopped laughing.

"She said she and her band got a gig in Hima City. If that goes well she'll rise to stardom."

"That's amazing." Feliciana said. "I hope that happens to her."

Alfred peered over the letter. "She also called you her Little Snowflake."

"Hey." Gilbert pulled the letter away as Mathias oohed.

"Isn't she having some tension with her pianist?" Lovise asked as Gilbert nodded. "How is that going?"

"From what I heard not as calm as it used to be. It seems to have been rising recently. She said she's worried about him quitting the band."

"Who here thinks Lizzie and the pianist used to be prospects?" Mathias asked as couple of them raised their hands.

"You never met the guy." Gilbert defended.

"Feliciana agrees and she only met Lizzie once unlike Alfred and me." Mathias pointed out.

"What if they have tension their might be a former relationship."

"Do you speak from experience?" Gilbert looked at both Feliciana and Ludwig.

"I'm just going to say if you spend a lot of your time outside the borders of your home you see and hear some things you don't normally experience."

"Are you saying you're an eavesdropper?" Mathias asked giving her a look.

"No, outside our settlement in the lake was the only place I felt comfortable and safe from what other thought of me. Occasionally while was there other would fight or discuss their problems not even knowing I was there."

"Were there any cheaters?" Alice asked surprising everyone.

"Uh not that I know of." Feliciana answered sounding concerned. "I never paid any attention to what was the others were saying."

Alice shrugged taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't see what's so special about this Elizabeta girl." Vlad said much to the surprise of Gilbert.

"Are you sure you want me to explain?" Gilbert asked very annoyed.

"Please don't." Ludwig inputted. "He will go on for hours."

"Since when have been so sarcastic?" Gilbert asked his brother who didn't answer.

"I with Ludwig on this one." Mathias agreed as Alfred nodded. "Alfred and I have been out drinking with Gilbert."

"Which I still cannot do." Alfred interrupting getting a glare from Mathias.

"As I was saying." Mathias lowered Lovise's arm that was glowing blue. "The three of us go out for drinks sometimes and Gilbert has a tendency to spend almost the entire time talking about Lizzie."

"That is not true!" Gilbert defended even though he was blushing.

"I don't know about you but I'm with Alfred and Mathias on that." Ludwig whispered to Feliciana as she chewed some food.

"I'm with you guys too." She responded after a bit.

"All I was saying was that Gilbert seems to overhyping her." Vlad started to defend himself.

An argument started between Gilbert and Vlad. After some time Ludwig and Feliciana turned to each other.

"This is going crazy." Feliciana said laughing a bit.

"I know maybe Gilbert bring about his probably prospect was not a good idea." Ludwig said looking at his brother for a minute.

"Haven't they been like this for longer than we have?" Feliciana looked confused.

"A while longer actually. I'm pretty sure the possibly of Lizzie and her band's pianist dating is not helping the situation."

"If I were to guess they probably prospects for a few years before Elizabeta broke it off. And it wasn't too long after that Gilbert entered the picture. At the most Elizabeta and the pianist were broken off for half a year."

"Are you sure you didn't pay attention to those conversation you heard accidently?" Ludwig tried hold back a slight laugh.

"Sometimes people yelled to loud that it was hard to ignore also some people liked to keep their problems in town."

"That's weird. You'd think they would want their issues to be private."

"Believe me it gets weird. Between you and me I blame some of the Ocean Born for promoting remaining in the community even when you have problems."

"You don't seem to think to highly of the Ocean Born." Ludwig leaned his arm on the table.

"Not really." Feliciana took a sip of her drink before continue. "The Ocean Born keep promoting what I call The Old Ocean Ideals. In the ocean they were almost always traveling. It was easier for them to remain in the group because if they left they might never get back to the group. If they were lucky they could find a new tribe or find their way back but since the lake is a finite area we were able to leave the settlement to hopefully solve problems."

"I'm guessing it can get pretty crazy at your home."

"It can be." Feliciana looked away from a bit. "Almost like this."

The two shared a small laugh. "Hopefully they'll calm down soon."

"Maybe we should tell about us to calm them down." Feliciana shrugged a bit.

"Feli I already told you." Ludwig stopped as Feliciana smiled and tapped the table lightly three times.

Ludwig took Feliciana's hand and held it gently. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Feliciana put her other hand over his. "Of course I am."

"Alright then." Still holding each other's hand they turned to face everyone else. "Excuse me everyone."

No one heard them at first. Alfred was busy was trying to prevent Gilbert from straggling Vlad. Mathias was trying to convince Lovise not to freeze them out of annoyance. The only one who could have heard them was Alice who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything.

"Why don't I make fun of Alice and see how you like it!" Gilbert yelled as Lovise beamed a small beam of ice.

Everyone turned to face her. "What things were getting out of hand?"

"I have to agree with that." Mathias said.

"Who agrees with a subject change?" Alfred suggested and everyone raised their hands. "Okay who has an idea on what we could talk about?"

Gilbert along with Feliciana and Ludwig kept their hands up.

"Can Feli orLudwig go first?" Vlad requested still a little mad on what went down between him and Gilbert. Everyone seemed to agree with Vlad except for Gilbert.

"Well actually Feli and I have the same thing to say." He looked at Feliciana who nodded while Ludwig held her hand a little tighter. "We have decided to become proscepts."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Gilbert spoke up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Feliciana answered smiling.

"I knew there was something between you two!" Alfred cheered.

"How long has this been a thing?" Mathias asked curiously.

"A few weeks." Feliciana responded.

"And you're just telling us now." Gilbert sounded very hurt but this fact. "West I'm your brother."

"At first we didn't know if it was going to work." Ludwig started to explain. "We decided to tell everyone when we were ready and we decided we were ready today."

"Oh that's what you were doing upstairs." Mathias added.

"Yes we were discussing whether or not to tell you."

"Well I'm glad you two were able to find happiness with each other." Alice remarked.

"We are two." Ludwig and Feli looked at each other happy they were able to finally admit about their love.

 **AN: Yay this one is done. This story is going really well. I'm really glad I get to write more romance scenes and interactions. See you in the next chapter.**


	20. Return to Ru Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Telling everyone about their new relationship status seemed to lift stress off of both Feliciana and Ludwig's shoulders. It felt so nice just to be able express their love out of secret. It could have been as small as just sitting next to each other and Feliciana resting her head on Ludwig's shoulder. They didn't care it felt so nice.

"Ludwig you'll never guess where we are?" Feliciana cheered grabbing his hands and jumping up and down.

"Is it cheating if I look out the window?" Ludwig asked gesturing to it.

Feliciana looked at the window behind them. "I guess its okay."

Ludwig took a glance at the window. He saw what looked like mostly like field. "I'm going to guess Tudor Field."

"No, want to guess again?"

"That was my only guess." Ludwig lied knowing Feliciana was probably going to tell him anyway

"We're at Ru Lake!" she cheered jumping again.

"No wonder you're so excited." Ludwig smiled at seeing her so happy. "I remember that you really liked it last time we were here."

"It was a rough start." Feliciana admitted rubbing the back of her head. "But afterwards it was a good experience."

"Anything special you would like to do here?" Ludwig asked as they started to head downstairs.

"I would like to visit the lake." Feliciana said without much thought.

"Even with what happened last time?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"It started out crazy but the lake is really beautiful. The rusalki didn't harm me at all."

"Hopefully Gilbert and Alfred don't do anything stupid and avoid that lake."

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled and the two released they had made it down stairs. "We didn't know that those things were in the lake."

"Or that they have a habit of tickling." Alfred shuttered at the thought.

"Hopefully this means you two will avoid the lake this time." Ludwig said as he and Feliciana walked over closer.

"And I don't think Feli feels like diving to the bottom of the lake to get something either of you two lost." Alice added taking a sip of tea.

"I didn't mind." Feliciana said starting to pack up her things.

"You could done something that you wanted to do instead of spending it searching for something that your housemate lost."

"They're my friends." Feliciana defended putting her bag over her head. "And I'll do anything for my friends. Even if I had to spend a day submerged in a lake."

"Besides she's a mermaid she spent what sixteen years off her life under water." Alfred paused before empathizing the last. "In a lake."

"I know where she grew up." Alice said starting to get up and leave the room.

The room remained silent after that. No one really wanted to say anything after that. Feliciana stayed sitting down she knew she and Vlad were going into town soon.

"Hey Feliciana." Vlad said walking up from downstairs. "You ready to head out."

"As ready as I've ever been." Feliciana said jumping up. She walked over to Ludwig and hugged him. "See you later Ludwig."

"See you later Feli." He responded kissing lightly on the forehead.

* * *

Ru Lake hadn't changed at all since the last time they had been there. The building were all the same. A few familiar faces stood out to the two walked across the town. Feliciana didn't walk by the lake but she assumed it was also unaffected. Unknown to them they seem to be getting looks as they kept walking. Soon they reached the indoor marketplace. Vlad walked in with ease Feliciana was stopped from entering.

"Sorry Mam but you're not allowed in here." The guard told Feliciana keeping his arm in front of her.

"Why?" Feliciana asked very confused.

"Mam you and I both know why you're here." The guard said completely avoiding Feliciana's question.

"I'm here to sell my artwork." Feliciana started to reach into her bag.

"Sorry it's the rules." The guard said before mumbling to himself. "Though I must admit your story is much more thought out than others."

Deciding not to deal with that anymore Feliciana walked away. This whole interaction was really weird. She never was prevented from entering somewhere in her entire years of traveling. Even the last time she was at Ru Lake the supernatural in the area seemed to be decent people. It hard to believe that they could change so much in a few years. She tried to walk around the town some more but as she walked she couldn't helped but notice all the faces people were giving her as she walked. Not knowing what to do Feliciana headed home. Not even being by the lake could cheer her up right now.

* * *

"Hi Ludwig." Vlad said as the lycan started to open the door.

"Hi Vlad." Ludwig responded looking around the warlock. "Feliciana isn't with you."

"I haven't see her since we arrived at the indoor market place." Vlad rubbed the back of his head. "I think she didn't get any sales and decided to head home early."

"I just hope nothing bad happened to her." Ludwig said as they walked inside. Thankfully for him when he got inside he saw the mermaid laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Hi Feli."

"Hi." She said very quietly not looking away from the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked walking over next to her.

"I just had a bad day." Feliciana answered sitting up so Ludwig could sit next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ludwig sat down next to her.

"It's just that when I got to the indoor market place I wasn't allowed inside." Feliciana laid her head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Why was that?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"I have no idea. When I asked the guard outside he dodged the question."

"Maybe he mistook you for someone else." Ludwig suggested trying to be positive.

"I hope so."

* * *

As the days past Feliciana chose to stay at home. Something didn't feel right about the place. There had to something wrong that could have made it so she couldn't enter the market place. It couldn't be due to her gender she saw other females enter without any trouble. Rubbing her scales a thought occurred to her. What if it due to her scales? Word could travel to Ru Lake since her visit there and it could has spread that she was a death omen. Maybe something bad happened since the last time they were there and the town wanted to make sure that death omens were avoided at cost. She couldn't blame them. She would have voted for the same ruling if that happened to her.

Walking upstairs Feliciana knew exactly what she needed to do. Opening her closest she put on her longer dress that hid most of her legs and used shoes to hide her feet. Looking through her draw she pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Styling her hair she was able to hide her ears extremely easily. She went downstairs again and started to wrap her arms in bandages. Looking in the mirror she figured this would work perfectly.

The next day Feliciana walked out of the house eagerly. She was ready to achieve what she missed over the past few days. She had plenty of drawings to sell and commissions to earn. The only bug she could think of that could go wrong was that the guard from a few days ago could have recognized her and not let her in.

"Feliciana?" A familiar voice asked surprising Feliciana turning around she smiled.

"Anya!" She greeted happily running over to her friend. "It's so nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Things have been crazy though." Anya answered smiling.

"I'm surprised to see you out of the lake." Feliciana pointed out a little confused.

"I left a while ago." Anya admitted rubbing the back of her head. "After our meeting I decided to start saving up for an apartment. Luckily for me I was able to get one."

"That's great!" Feliciana started to cheer.

"Would you like to come over?" Anya requested gesturing in the direction of the place. "It'd be nice to catch up with each other."

"Oh that sounds nice but I have to go to the indoor market place." Feliciana responded starting to walk in the direction of the place.

Anya looked in the direction of the place very worried. "I think we should talk at my place for a bit. It's kind of important."

A little worried Feliciana agreed and followed Anya. Unlike the last time she walked through the town Feliciana didn't get any dirty looks from the other supernatural in town. It was a big relief for the mermaid as no one could see her death omen scales. Anya's apartment quickly came up. It was in a decent part of town and the place was really nice. The building that appeared to be where Anya was living was one of the best places there. Once inside the apartment was decently furnished and looked cozy. It had only two rooms but Anya didn't appear need much more than that.

"It's not much." Anya admitted leading Feliciana inside. "But I think it works for now. Hopefully I can add a bit more."

"I think it's lovely." Feliciana said walking around a bit.

"Thank you." Anya said starting to walk into the kitchen. "Let me make you something."

"You don't have to do that." Feliciana objected sitting down.

"I insist." Anya started making something in the kitchen. "Besides it's good practice for me."

"Do you work at a bar or café?" Feliciana asked curiously.

"No I work at a florist." Anya answered before poking out of the doorway between the two rooms and pointing to a vase. "I love those flowers the most."

"Sunflowers?" Feliciana asked a bit confused.

"Yes, sunflowers." Anya leaned against the doorway. "Back when I was human I loved sunflowers. I lived in a place called Russia. It was great kingdom though people were spreading rumors about the royal family. No matter how much I liked it there the one thing I always hated was how cold it could be. I didn't mind the cold but I wasn't a fan of the lack of flowers especially sunflowers. Every spring my father would give me a bouquet of them."

Anya walked back into the kitchen. Feliciana looked back at the sunflowers. It was amazing that Anya could still find something beautiful from a life that brought her pain. Being born as a supernatural must be very different than once being human than all of a sudden finding yourself in an environment as an entirely different creature.

"Here you go." Anya said handing Feliciana a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Feliciana said taking the cup and took a sip of it. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it." Anya said sitting down before taking a sip from her own cup. "I'm pretty sure I've improved greatly since I moved up here."

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"The first time I tried to make this I ended up accidently somehow ended up causing most of the water to evaporate."

"How was that even possible?" Feliciana asked in shock.

"I was pretty rusty. Not to mention I grew up in a wealthy family so I didn't make drinks very often. I forgot about how it boils."

"When I first got here I thought lettuce was kelp." Feliciana admitted hoping it would make Anya feel better. "I thought all plants were the same thing."

The two share a laugh for a moment. It felt really nice to relate to someone with a similar background. After a bit Anya stopped and lost her smile. Immediately after she looked down quietly.

"What's wrong Anya?" Feliciana asked moving closer to her friend.

"You know how I said there was something I wanted to tell you." Feliciana nodded in response. "Well I didn't move out of the lake by choice."

"Did the other rusalki kick you out?" Feliciana asked in shock.

"No." Anya answered looking away. "Every year we have to migrate to a different lake in the mountains. We spend three months there. During one of these trips the lake change. When we got back we found out during the past three months the lake had been taken over."

"Taken?" Feliciana said in shock taking a moment to let in all set in for a bit. "By who?"

Anya looked away for a moment before saying. "By a tribe of mermaids."

Feliciana didn't know what to say. Merfolk took Anya's lake home. She had no idea. How could they even do that? Wouldn't have someone told them that the lake was already home to rusalki or even say that it was inhabited. Looking at her scales on her feet it hit her. She wasn't prevented from entering the indoor market because she was a death omen but because she was a mermaid. Now everything made sense. Merfolk never had their own currency unlike the surface world meaning that they must have been causing trouble that they had no idea.

"I knew you wouldn't like it." Anya said after a while.

"I'm just surprised." Feliciana said almost immediately before thinking about it for a moment. "Do you know the name of the tribe?"

"I believe it was called the Tiber Tribe." Feliciana was taken aback by this.

"Are you okay?" Anya asked concerned.

"Anya I'm from Tiber Tribe."

 **AN: And done. So for those who might not know today is actually Germany's birthday so I thought it be cool to publish this chapter on it. So happy birthday to him! Also Tiber is the river by which Rome was founded on. See you next chapter.**


	21. The Choices the Define Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Oh I'm sorry I offended you." Anya said quietly.

"Don't be." Feliciana said standing up. "They didn't know."

"Do you not have currency down there?" Anya asked.

"We don't I learnt about it pretty fast up here." Feliciana explained before thinking to herself. "Maybe I can see them."

* * *

After finishing with Anya, Feliciana started on her way home. The only thing on her mind was her family. She had no idea that the Tiber Tribe moving was a possibility. Everyone seemed happy at her old home. What could have been so bad that they decided to move? Before she knew it she was home. Once there she walked inside and up to her room. She pulled out a piece of paper and drawing sketching how her family could have changed. It had been so long since she last saw them.

"I want to see them so bad." Feliciana said to herself rolling on her back. Then she sat up and hugged the sketches. She missed them too much.

"Feli are you in their?" She heard Ludwig ask while he knocked on the door.

"Yes." Feliciana answered as he walked in.

"Is something bugging you?" He asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Well it's just that I found out that my old tribe has moved into Ru Lake." Feliciana revealed looking down.

"That's great." Ludwig said sounding very excited. "You can see them again."

Feliciana didn't respond to that.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't know." Feliciana said looking at him.

* * *

The next few days Feliciana's mind never left the idea of the lake. Her family was there. They defiantly missed her as much or even more than she missed them. She knew that it would be a happy occasion but how would they react to everything. Lovino hated even mentioning the surface. He probably think that she was tainted from all the years she spent with them. Who knows how he'd react to learning about her relationship with Ludwig. What if her family hated him? She hoped she wouldn't care about but she loved all of them. It would really hurt her if one didn't like the other. But the more she thought about it the more she wonder about home.

"She's lost in thought again." Ludwig whispered to himself as he saw his prospect staring out the window for the third time this week. She leaned her head against the window. Soon Ludwig sat down next to her.

"Hi." Feliciana whispered still looking out the window.

"Hi." Ludwig greeted her before looking out the window with her. "Is something on your mind?"

"I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ludwig asked wrapping his arm around her.

"I've just been thinking about my family a lot." Feliciana looked at Ludwig.

"I can understand that." Ludwig said quietly his mind going to his mother.

"Do you think I belong here?" Feliciana asked suddenly.

"Of course I do." Ludwig answered immediately looking at her.

"Well I just been wonder if I should go to see my family." Feliciana paused and held Ludwig's hand. "I think I want to go live with them."

Ludwig looked down for a moment and held her hand tighter. "It's up to you Feli. I don't want to stop you from being with her family."

Holding back tears she looked at him. "I want to go home."

The next hour went by slowly. It seemed neither Feliciana nor Ludwig knew what to say. Packing her things in boxes or wrote noted giving them to her friends. She didn't need them underwater. When she was done Feliciana took a deep breath as she looked at the door she was finally heading home to be with her family. Her friends stood there as she opened the door. Before she left she turned to face her friends.

"Goodbye everyone I'll miss you all." Feliciana said before heading off into the distance.

* * *

Ludwig stayed by the open door watching the mermaid run off. He didn't want her to go but he couldn't stop her. This want she wanted and what would make her happy. He could never stop her for being happy. Once she was gone out of sight he closed the door and headed to his room. Laying on his bed he stayed there not wishing to move,

"Are you okay West?" Ludwig look to see his brother walk in.

"I miss her." Ludwig admitted needing to get it out.

"I figured that." Gilbert said walking a little closer.

"I'll never shake away the pain." Ludwig said sitting up. "I close my eyes and she's still there

"I didn't think you were a poetic type." Gilbert joked sitting next to him.

"That's just how I feel."

Gilbert looked to his side. "Is that the blanket Vati gave you after Mutti died?"

"I gave to Feli when she got cold once." Ludwig admitted smiling slightly at it. "She gave it back to me right before she left. I never told her it belong to Mutti though."

"She made it for you know you." Gilbert revealed.

"She did." Ludwig looked a bit surprised still looking at it.

"It was before you were born. Mutti was worried that what we had wouldn't keep a family of four warm. So she made it with the intention you'd always use it. But someone you always covered either me or Mutti with it that's when we kept sharing it."

"I always assumed it was hers."

"She once told me that once you found a mate that blanket was going with you." Gilbert laughed a little before looking at his brother. "You know how I knew you were in love with Feli?"

"How?" Ludwig looked at his brother curiously.

"Because of your eyes." Ludwig was a little confused by this statement. "You have her eyes you know. Whenever you would look at her were eyes sort of sparkled. It's hard to explain but I remember Mutti's doing the exact same thing when she looked at Vati."

"Guess I've never noticed." Ludwig leaned against the wall.

"This may seem weird but you seemed much happier when you were around Feli."

"It's hard to explain but something just happened overtime." He thought to himself for moment. "Now I lost her."

* * *

Feliciana couldn't get to Ru Lake faster. Her family was there. With every step her heart started beating faster. She started making a list in her mind of all the things she wanted to tell them. They probably wouldn't believe all the things she had seen over the years. Currently she was deciding if books or the animals would be an interesting starting point. She was probably going to be like Grandpa Rome but she'd had years of time. There was plenty of stuff Grandpa Rome never told her about. Some of this stuff probably wasn't introduced until after her grandfather journeyed on the surface world. There was some many ways Marcello could have changed. He was still a little kid when she left, hopefully he hadn't changed too much. Still lost in thought Feliciana stopped when she something beneath her feet.

"Sand?" She asked herself aloud as she opened her eyes and looked down looking forward she saw water. "I'm here. I'm at Ru Lake. I can see my family!"

Quickly Feliciana took off her clothes and started running towards the water. As she reached the shoreline with the water almost touching her feet she stopped. For reasons she couldn't explain she turned back to face the way back to where she lived. Her mind went Ludwig. Turning towards that direction she felt herself slightly move back there. Almost immediately after she slapped herself on the forehead and turned back to the lake. Before she walked in she felt the water. It felt so nice after so long. With a smile she walked into the water. A few seconds later she felt a burning sensation on her feet and quickly ran out of it.

"What was with that?" She yelled despite knowing that no one would answer. She rubbed her feet for a few seconds as she tried to figure out what that burning sensation was. "Maybe they implemented that to drive away the rusalki?"

Taking a deep breath Feliciana ran into the water. With each step she could feel her legs burning and with each step it worsen. Something in her mind was telling her to turn around but she refused to. Seeing her family would be worth it. Quickly she dove underwater she started swimming deeper into the water. For some reason the burning spread to her arms, neck and face.

"What's going on?" Feliciana asked worryingly as a strange glow covered the surface of the water. She started to swim deeper into the lake hoping that it will end. Soon she saw what looked like other merfolk swimming towards. Hoping that they will be able to explain what was going on she waved to them. Much to her delight they started swimming towards her. Soon she noticed that they were holding weapons. She started swimming towards them she noticed that the merfolk her charging at her. Hoping to show who she was she showed her tail to them only for them to increase their speed. In a panic she started swimming away.

"Please it's me Feliciana!" The mermaid pleaded as she swam closer to the edge of the lake. No matter what happened they still charged. With all her might she increased her speed in hopes to chase them off as best she could. Soon she saw that the weird glow seemed to be following her. As the edge drew closer she started crawling to beach. Touching the sand felt so nice to her. As she reached her arm out she had to pause. Slowly lowering it back into the lake she noticed burning return when she put the scaled part in the water. With realization she crawled out of the water as quick as she could. Looking at her arms and tale she saw red marks all around them. Gently touching them it pained when they were touched even for a less than a second.

Looking behind her she saw that the trail she had made when still had that glow to it. It could still be seen in path she took when escaping the chargers. Much to her dismay she saw that the merfolk who charged at her started to surface from out of the water. With her legs still not formed Feliciana crawled back a bit hoping that they would go back under the water. Unfortunately they went right out of the water and started charging at her.

In a panic Feliciana started crawling away as fast as she could. "Please I don't want to harm you."

"You aren't wanted here Death Omen!" One of the guards barked at her.

"I'm not a death omen." Feliciana pleaded still backing away slightly. "I just want to see my family."

"There's no way we're letting you even near them."

"You shouldn't have even been kept." Another one said firing a weapon at her the grazed her.

Holding her hand against the small wound Feliciana took a deep breath. "Alright I'll leave and I won't bother you. Just let me see my family. I promise I won't come here again. I just need to see that they're alright."

The guards looked at each other before departing back into the water. Looking down she saw that her legs had returned. Walking over to where they were she put her clothes back on. If her family didn't show she would leave and without any objection.

"Feli!" The mermaid heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Marcello!" Feliciana running over to her younger brother. Next to him she saw her entire family.

"They stay in the water while you remain on land." One of the guards from earlier ordered before whispering something to her grandfather as they disappeared back into the water.

Without object Feliciana sat down by the shore. "I'm so glad to see you're alright."

"I am too." Marcello said excitingly. "Things have been really different without you."

"I've really missed you guys."

"It was really a surprise that we heard you were here." Her mother said smiling slightly. "We didn't think we would see you."

"It was impossible to tell you about the move." Her father added.

Feliciana laughed slightly before noticing something off. "Where's Lovino?"

Her family looked at each other before her father spoke. "He didn't want to come up."

"I tried to talk him into it but he is really stubborn." Romulus sighed. "But that's not important we would like to hear about what was going on with you."

"It's been really crazy. Have you ever heard of books? The surface world people actually write down their stories."

"I do believe Wolfgang mentioned that before. How is he doing?"

"He's doing well." Feliciana told him before looking away slightly.

"Have you made any friends?" Marcello asked eagerly.

"Plenty." Feliciana told her brother whose smile grew wider. "They are some of the nicest people I've ever met."

"What about a mate?" Her mother asked to the mermaid's surprise.

"Uh no I do not have a mate. I have a prospect though."

"Is he a merman?" Her father asked curiously.

"No," Feli answered bluntly. "He's a."

"Of he's not a merman." A new voice said. "She has to do the crazy thing."

"Lovino?" Feli said in shock, "I thought they said you weren't coming."

"I was convinced to." Lovino admitted, "And a swim up to find my sister believes it's a good idea to mate with some weird surface creature."

"He is not weird!" Feliciana defended standing up. "He is not just my prospect, he's also my best friend. He's always there for me and most importantly he made me feel normal when I spent my entire life being viewed as a symbol of death."

Lovino didn't respond only going back into the water.

"Ignore him Feli." Her mother said looking at her daughter with a few tears. "All I want is for you to be happy and if that so happens to be with someone from the surface I'm fine with that."

"It is a little odd to me." Her father admitted wrapping his arm around his mate. "But you are my daughter so I can learn to be okay with it."

"I wish I could stay here with you." Feliciana said smiling at them.

"But would you be happy here?" Romulus asked to her surprise.

"Of course I would you're my family." Feliciana answered almost immediately.

"We are your family." Romulus repeated before continuing. "And we love you dearly. But you said so yourself you feel normal on the surface world. In our minds you do belong here but from the moment you hatched we knew you might also belong to the surface world. Why do you think I brought you up here to see the moon when you were little and that we sent you here when the plague struck?"

"Also your friends will miss you." Marcello added rubbing his gills a little.

"We might have to get going soon." Her father said looking at the young mermaid.

"I just need to ask you something." Feliciana told them before taking a deep breath. "I've wanted to ask you for a while, if you knew I was a death omen then why did you keep me around?"

"You are our daughter." Her answer answered immediately. "We never saw dark scales as a death omen. We always saw you as a curious little mermaid."

"We also knew of the other legend about your scales." Her mother said to her daughter's surprise. "We never really knew how to tell you but they say that those with dark scales are from two worlds. It was always hard to explain."

"So I belong to the surface world and the underwater world." Feliciana told herself as she started to smile.

"If that's you interrupt then yes."

"Mama can I give her the thing?" Marcello asked his mother.

"Of course you can." The older mermaid handed a small box to her son.

"We made this for you." Marcello said placing the box by Feliciana. "We wanted you to always have part of your home with us."

"There's also a special crystal in there in case you want to see us." Romulus explained. "Put it in the water and if we're still here it will glow and we see talk to you again."

"Thank you so much." Feliciana said hugging the box.

"We should go now before they do something stupid and try to attack you again." Her father said as they started to submerge into the water.

"Goodbye." Feliciana said standing up. "I love you all."

"Love you too sweetheart." Her mom said. "Good luck in all your life."

Feliciana stayed until her family was gone. Taking a deep breath she walked away clutching the box tighter. She wished she could have had more time with them but she was happy with what she got. Right now there was only one place she needed to go, home.

* * *

Ludwig sat on the porch. All night the only thing he could think of was Feliciana. He really did miss her that much and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours. For sixteen years he didn't know her and he was fine but now that she had entered his life he couldn't think of her not being apart.

"Ludwig." He heard her voice call out. He tried to ignore it in hope it would go away. It didn't standing up from to go inside he saw her running towards him.

"Feli!" He responded running towards. Once arms reach he embraced her and kissed her on the lips. "I've missed you."

Feliciana hugged him tighter. "I missed you too. I can't imagine life without you."

"Neither can I." Ludwig let go of her. He knew what he wanted to do. "Feliciana will you be my mate?"

With a wide smile Feliciana said. "I will!"


	22. As One Door Closes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"You mean it you will?" Ludwig said taking Feliciana's hand in his own.

"Of course Ludwig." Feliciana held up both her hands each holding one of Ludwig's. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ludwig sort of looked away. "Well, it's just that being my mate you can't go back to live your family. It doesn't help that we've only been prospects for a little over a year and we're quite young you're twenty and I'm twenty-one."

Feliciana laughed slightly. "I don't care how young we are. I can't imagine my life without you Ludwig."

Before Feli could say anything else Ludwig swooped her up in his arms. "I'll let you rest. We'll become mates tonight. Meet me out here after sunset."

"Okay." Feliciana said as Ludwig put her down. "I'm sure everyone will wonder why I'm back already."

* * *

"It's almost time." Feliciana said looking out the window as the sun set in the distance. Walking over to the still packed boxes she sat next to them.

"I'm actually going to have a mate." Feliciana said to herself in disbelief. She laid down with a wide smile. She wanted jump around her room and cheer. Instead, she fell onto her pillow and screamed excitingly into it.

After lifting her head from the pillow she decided to find a way to pass the time. Looking at some of the boxes she opened one and pulled out a crown made preserved flowers. She had gotten it at a fair the previous year and really liked it. For some reason it seemed to be right to wear to this. It's not every day that some finds their mate. In fact for Ludwig this was going to be his only time. If Feliciana outlived Ludwig she had a feeling that she wouldn't find another mate. She felt like it would be honoring her mate's species' tradition. This was an even bigger reason to make this special. Walking over to the mirror she adjusted it accordingly until it looked it looked just right for the occasion. It was prefect.

Ludwig continued straightening the blanket in his room. He wanted it to be prefect. Feliciana was going to spend her first night with him and he wanted to make sure it was as comfortable as it could be for her. He looked out the window the sun was setting much quicker than he liked. There was no way that he could back away from his promise to be her mate. Fluffing up the pillow he brushed himself off and headed outside.

The sun was almost completely set meaning Feliciana would be here any minute. He checked and made sure everything was set for this moment. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. When he woke up that morning the thought of even asking Feli to be his mate seemed to be a far reach. Once he saw her back he couldn't hold himself back and much to his delight she agreed.

"Hi." Feliciana said walking outside with a large smile on her face.

"Hi." Ludwig said standing up and gathering the stuff needed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Feliciana said jumping down the stairs. Ludwig followed behind her.

Ludwig took Feliciana's hand and led her off. Not once did Feliciana ever let go or even loosen her grip. She didn't even try to see what Ludwig was holding in his other arm.

"Where are we going?" Feliciana asked after a bit of walking.

"Somewhere I'll think you're like." Ludwig said still hiding what he was holding. After a while he stopped and turned back towards her. "We're here if you want to look around."

Letting go of Ludwig's hand Feliciana started to look around. Despite it being pretty dark she could make the scenery out decently well. Like most of the area it was a field. What made this area stand out was the large variety of flowers in the area. Walk around a bit she saw a group of lilies and smiled.

"It's lovely here." Feliciana said turning back to Ludwig.

"Just like you." Ludwig whispered sounding like he wasn't sure that she could hear him even though she did.

"Thank you." She said laughing slightly with a bit of blush on her face.

"Are you ready?" Ludwig said finishing whatever he was doing.

"Yes." Feliciana said walking over and kneeling down similarly.

Ludwig did one last check of everything around them. "Okay everything is here."

"So, how do we do this?" Feliciana asked tugging on her dress sleeve.

"You want to sit next to me?" Ludwig said as he started to light a fire. "I can explain as we go."

"Alright." Feliciana said sitting next to him. Closing her eyes she leaned her head on his shoulder. Soon she felt a warm glow on her face.

"You ready?" Ludwig whispered rubbing her hair with his hand. She nodded slightly and lifted her head. Ludwig took her hand and held it. At that moment Ludwig transformed into part-wolf form.

"Do I need to go underwater?" Feliciana asked curiously.

"You're alright." Ludwig explained taking a flask with his free hand and opening it. Handing it to Feliciana and gestured for her to take a sip of it. Closing her eye she did and nervously handed it back to him.

"What was that?" Feliciana asked nervously as Ludwig took a sip of it.

"Just a herbal drink." Ludwig said moving the flask slightly in his hand. "It's just some weird tradition that for some reason stuck in our mating ritual. It's supposed to symbolize our unity."

"It didn't taste that well." Feliciana admitted.

"I agree." Ludwig took a deep breath. "Here comes the main part."

Feliciana took a deep breath in response. There was no turning back. She was going to become Ludwig's mate. This was going to change her life. It didn't matter that she was a mermaid and that he was lycan or that had they had only been prospects for a little over a year, she couldn't picture her life with anyone else. She loved him as much as she loved her family still living underwater. The group of other supernatural in their home were her family now. There was so much that could happen now and it was going to start now.

With his free arm Ludwig took Feliciana's other hand. She smiled widely as this happened causing Ludwig to return it. He then started drawing some patterns on Feliciana's arm. When he was done Feliciana started doing the same. She tried her hardest to mimic the pattern Ludwig drew on her arm. Soon the same pattern appeared on both of their arms. At that moment Ludwig stood up taking Feliciana with him and embracing her. Much to her surprise he started howling. Not wanting to feel out of place Feliciana tried her best to howl along.

"It's official." Ludwig said after he finished howling. "We're mates now."

"You mean it!" Feliciana squealed jumping up and down slightly.

"I do." Ludwig said letting her continue jumping around.

After a bit Feliciana stopped and looked at her arm, the smoky grey pattern the Ludwig had drawn on it remained there. Ludwig had since returned to his normal form and the pattern she had drawn has there on his arm too. "How did these appear?"

"That's what the herbal drink does." Ludwig admitted walking back towards her. "It makes the pattern appear in the moonlight."

Feliciana looked at the pattern again and started tracing it over as she smiled. "It's really cute. It's like something that binds us together."

"That's actually what it means." Ludwig said looking at his own. "That's reminds I wanted to give you something."

"Oh, Ludwig you didn't have to give me anything." Feliciana argued walking closer to him.

"I insist." Ludwig said dropping something in her hand. Opening it she saw a similar looking cross like Ludwig's. Looking up she noticed that Ludwig was still wearing his.

"My father gave it to me when my brother and I left." Ludwig started to explain as Feliciana let him put the cross on her. "He gave one to Gilbert to and told us to it to our mates."

Feliciana looked at the cross on her neck. It was very similar to both Ludwig and Gilbert's. It was black and when she turned it around she saw _Beilschmidt_ written on it. She smiled looking at it. It was a really sweet gesture, sort of like a welcoming to the family. Happily she jumped into Ludwig's arms and embraced him. At that moment a warm breeze blew by. For some reason Feliciana thought she heard _Welcome to the family. Take care of Ludwig for me_ , in a sweet voice as the wind pass. Afterwards Feliciana hugged him tighter.

"You want to go home?" Ludwig whispered softly letting go of the embrace.

"Of course." She answered taking his hand and they walked home together ready for whatever life had in store for them.

 **AN: And done. This was really fun to write. I love this story very much and I'm glad for everyone who reads it. See you in the next one.**


	23. Another One Opens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

The sun's slightly dim light shone through the window giving the start of the new day. Waking up Ludwig started to sit up when he felt something stopping him. Looking to his side he saw Feliciana wrapped around him. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. After a few seconds her eyes opened slowly.

"Morning Feli." Ludwig said once his mate had opened her eyes.

"Five more minutes." Feliciana said closing her eyes again.

"Last time you said that those five minutes became ten, which became twenty and so forth." Ludwig said with a slight laugh.

"But you always get up to early." Feliciana complained moving closer to her pillow. Ludwig shook his head and started stroking her hair.

"Alright then suit yourself." Ludwig said getting up. "I'll be downstairs if you want to join me."

Feliciana didn't move from where he was. She had been doing that recently. Walking downstairs he started getting himself breakfast.

"Why am I not surprised you're down here." Alfred said walking into the kitchen. "Let me guess Feli decided to be sensible and stay in bed."

"You're up." Ludwig pointed out.

"But you're always up this early." Alfred defended. "It's odd."

Ludwig chose not to say anything else. It wasn't worth it to deal with Alfred. He really wished Feli was with him. He always found himself much more relaxed when she was with him. Why did she like to sleep so late when she didn't have to work? Walking back upstairs he of course saw her still asleep.

"I'm leaving if you're awake." Ludwig said to her as he kneeled downed. After he got no response he kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Feliciana stayed motionless for a few minutes. After a few minutes Feliciana stood up and quietly went downstairs.

"Vlad." She whispered seeing the soceror starting to walk down to the basement. "Has Ludwig left yet?"

"He left a few minutes ago." He said as he opened the door. "You're free to do what you want."

"Thanks." Feli said returning back upstairs. Going into hers and Ludwig's room she quietly opened their closet. She dug around the top shelf before pulling out a book. It was a little bit wider than other books but not as thick. Carefully opening it Feliciana intently looked at all the pages. As she hoped everything was still there. Smiling she placed the book back. Going back downstairs she checked her surroundings before walking out.

The small town they were in stood out amongst the rest. The small houses and shops were very cozy looking, blending in with mountains surrounding the area. She had never been here before and the simple cozy, appearance made her wish she had been able to see it sooner. After a bit more of walking she found the stand she was looking for. It was a small produce stand but it would prefect. Taking her good she quickly headed back to her home. Once there she place her newly bought good and some other stuff that the house already had.

"Looks like everything is here." Feliciana said examining what was one the table.

"Isn't it a little early to be cooking?" Mathias joked noticing what Feliciana was doing.

"Oh what I'm working needs some time to cook so it's just right." Feliciana explained pulling out a cookbook. "Not to mention, I want this to be absolutely prefect."

Mathias looked at her for a bit trying to process the situation. "Are you trying to make this night prefect for Ludwig or something?"

"Of course I am." Feliciana thought about it for a moment. "Wouldn't you do the same for Lovise?"

"Of course I would!" Mathias answered in shock. "We're even going out soon."

"Oh that sounds fun!" Feliciana said happily. "What are you two doing?"

"We're going to climb Borealis Mountain and watch the Golden Lights." Mathias smiled fondly. "I convinced her to leave early so we get a good view. It was surprisingly easy, turns out Lovise went to see the Lights with her parents."

"But is it alright for Lovise to go since?" Feliciana started to ask.

"She's half frost giant, she practically immune to cold." Mathias said as if it was obvious.

"Well I'm just a little worried since."

"It's alright besides Lovise looked like she really wanted to go. I couldn't say no." Mathias then placed something on the table. "I also brought extra blankets to be safe."

Feliciana laughed as she organized the eqiuipment. "Well I hope two has fun."

"Ready Mathias?" Lovise asked walking into the room.

"You bet." Mathias said taking his belongings and wrapping his arm around hers. "See you later Feliciana."

"Bye guys have fun." Feliciana waved to them happily.

"Thank you." Lovise said waving back as the couple left through the door.

"Alright." Feliciana said to herself turning back to her work in progress. "Let's get this started."

* * *

Ludwig walked home quietly. He really wished he could take in the scenery of their current location but he really wanted to get home to be with Feliciana. He had no idea why she had been really wanting to keep sleeping in recently. Sure she wasn't a fan of getting up early but she still would until a few weeks ago. Even though this town wasn't really big for the art community Ludwig thought she would at least get up, even reluctantly for them to spend some time together. It didn't matter how long they had been or would be together it seemed their favorite part of the everyday would be just being together. Even if they were just lying next to each other it would be better than anything else in the world. Looking at the scenery a bit he really wished he could have been enjoying it with her. Looking at the bouquet of lilies in hand he really hoped she liked them. Sure they were her favorite flower but there was still the fear in the back of his mind that wouldn't.

"Hi Ludwig." Alice greeted catching him off guard. "What are you up to?"

"Hi Alice, I'm just heading home." He explained stopping to talk to her. "What about you?"

"Eh I'm just going out for some peace and quiet." She explained with a small shrug.

"Sounds interesting." Ludwig started walking backwards a bit. "Well I don't want to keep you waiting."

"You also miss your mate." Alice said bluntly starting to walk away as well. "See you in a while."

"Goodbye." Ludwig said turning around to walk the rest of the way home in silence. Once home he took a small breath before opening the door. Almost immediately as he walked inside he felt a warm embrace on him.

"Welcome home!" Feliciana said excitedly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ludwig responded rubbing the back of her head before she let go and he gave her the bouquet of lilies. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Feliciana took the bouquet in her hands and smiled. "Wait here."

Ludwig did as she requested but he decided to place his stuff down. Son Feliciana returned with her hands behind her back.

"Surprise!" Feliciana said pulling a book from behind her back. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you." Ludwig said taking the book from her.

"I also made us some dinner." Feliciana explained walked into the kitchen. "It will be ready shortly. Stay in there, I want it to be a surprise."

Ludwig smiled as he sat down in the living room. Examining the book he figured out it was a scrapbook. Opening the cover he read _To a Happy Two Years Together!_ written on the first page. Turning each of the pages he saw drawings, poems, and little mementos of their two years as mates. He also recognized. One of the sketched Feli did when they saw the large field of lilies before they were even prospects. With every page he saw just how much time she put into it and how much dedication she had in their relationship. But the best part was the last page. On it there was a letter written to him that said.

 _Dear Ludwig,_

 _I first arrived on the surface world, I was feeling a whole mix of emotions. Afraid of a world a new almost nothing about, sad for having to leave my family behind, lonely due to being by myself, but most importantly outcast. My first experience didn't help fix these feelings. Somehow we ended up sitting next to each other outside and even more surprising our simple conversation made me feel less alone. This may seem weird but for some reason I felt connection immediately with you. It could be because I needed a friend or you were the first one too actually try to get to know but I couldn't help but feel this connection. Over time as we grew closer I felt something. I believe it something trying to tell me that we were meant to be. To my surprise we actually became prospects. I never excepted to find love on the surface world or even find love at all. I was even happier the day we became mates. I seemed like a dream. A dream that thankfully will never end. These past two years have been the best two years of my life. It seems that every day I fall more and more in love you if that's even possible. My love for you is already huge already. It doesn't even matter if we don't do big acts of love. All those little thing we do every day always make me smile. Whether we're snuggling together, sharing our hobbies, or even just holding hands, it doesn't matter it will be my favorite part of the day. I love you more than I've loved anyone before. I'm glad we got to make these memories with you and I hope to make more in the future._

 _Love,_

 _Feliciana_

Ludwig wiped away the few tears forming in his eyes. He agreed he did seem to be falling in love with her more. She was also the happiest person he knew. The more time he spent with her, the more he knew he made the right decision.

"Are you alright Ludwig?" Feliciana asked poking her head into the room.

"I fine." Ludwig responded wiping the few tears away from his eye.

Feliciana smiled with a slight blush. "Well, dinner's ready if you're hungry."

Closing the book Ludwig tucked it under his arm and walked into the kitchen. There Feliciana had two plates set up. She had also placed the lilies that he gave to her in a vase.

"You didn't have to do this." Ludwig said putting the book she made him on the table.

"But I wanted too." Feliciana put the remaining dished to dry as she sat next to him.

"You didn't have to make an entire book, just the letter would be fine."

Feliciana laughed a little before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Only having the letter would be boring. I wanted to do something special for you. I guess I might over did it."

Smiling Ludwig wrapped his arm around his mate. "Don't worry about it. it was prefect, I love it."

"Really?"

"Of course why wouldn't I? You defiantly put lots of time into it."

"I've been working on it for a few weeks." Feliciana responded before hugging him again. She was really happy that he liked her present for him. "Come let's eat."

Ludwig smiled. He was really glad to Feli in his life. With her in it the world just seemed to be so much brighter and he couldn't wait to see what the future had in store.

 **AN: Surprise the story isn't over! Sure last chapter could be considered an ending, but I wasn't ready to say goodbye to this story. I still have a lot of things I want to do in this world. Hope you all will like what's in store. See you next chapter!**


	24. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Feliciana looked at sight in front of her. It was breath taking and she was only standing on the front porch. The beautiful winter scene in front of her was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The sunset decorating the snow matched perfectly with the surrounding trees, creating something that looked straight out of a painting. She could stare at the sight all day, even though she knew she couldn't. Still she couldn't resist sharing it.

"Ludwig." She called running back inside. "Ludwig."

After receiving no answer she went back upstairs. As she excepted Ludwig was sitting in their room as he was reading a book. What she didn't except was for the blinds to be closed.

"Ludwig what are you doing?" Feliciana asked walking in their room.

"Reading." Ludwig answered as Feliciana walked over to the window.

"I mean with the blind down." Feliciana said pulling the blind up. "It's a really beautiful sight out there."

Ludwig glanced outside for a second. "It's pretty I guess."

"You guess! It's absolutely breath taking, I've never seen a winter scene like this before."

Ludwig pulled the blinds down and returned to reading.

"I know how about we look at it outside. I think it looks better when not seeing it through glass."

"I'm good." Ludwig said turning away from her.

"Please." She begged.

"Maybe later." Ludwig responded turning back to her. "I'm a little tired from work today."

"Okay sweetheart." Feliciana kissed him on the fore head and getting next to him. "Mind if a lie here?"

"Did you really have to ask that?" Ludwig asked with a laugh.

Feliciana smiled and embraced her mate tightly.

* * *

As it normally happened Feli woke up in Ludwig's arms. Feli smiled seeing her mate still sleeping soundly right next to her. Moving closer she felt move slightly until he woke up.

"Good morning." She said embracing him.

"Good morning Feliciana." He said with a smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"You want to go get some breakfast?" Feliciana asked.

"Sure." Ludwig answered getting up. As Feliciana stood up he reached out to grab her hand. Immediately Feliciana took his hand at the two headed downstairs together.

"Look." Feliciana stopped as soon as they got downstairs and pointed out the window. "It's snowing outside."

"Was it snowing last night?" Ludwig asked as Feliciana ran towards the window. Looking to his side he noticed both Alfred and Mathias trying to open the door. After a few tries they were able to pull it open only for some of the snow to come inside.

"Well looks like we're snowed in." Alfred said looking at the snow that had come in.

"For how long?" Ludwig asked sounding concerned.

"Not sure." Mathias asked looking at both the snow falling and the snow on the porch. "I say at least two days."

"Don't worry about Ludwig." Feliciana said walking over to him. "We've been snowed in before and think about it this way, now we can spend more time together."

"I'll be okay." Ludwig said confusing the other three in the room. "You don't need to worry."

"How about we get some hot chocolate?" Feliciana suggested. "It will keep us warm."

"Uh sure." Ludwig said as he sat down. After a few minutes Feliciana handed him a mug full of hit chocolate. Ludwig didn't drink it right away and Feliciana simply assumed it was too hot or he was waiting for her to get her own cup.

"I'm going to go upstairs." Ludwig announced quietly. Taking his cup he got up and started to go upstairs. "If you don't mind Feliciana I would like to be alone for a few minutes."

"Okay then." Feliciana said as he left upstairs. Shortly later she took her mug and sat by the kitchen table. Quietly she drank her hot chocolate.

"Good morning everyone." Lovise greeted walking downstairs.

"How are you feeling honey?" Mathias said kissing her.

"I'm good just a little tired."

"Guess what we're snowed in." Alfred told her leaning back on his chair.

"Really?" Lovise said sounding a bit concerned.

"It's true." Mathias confirmed before looking into in his mates arms. "What do you think Tove?"

The small baby in Lovise's arm moved a bit to look at her father. The baby look at him quietly before yawning

"Wait, you've never seen snow falling before!" Mathias said to his daughter.

"She's three weeks old, she's never seen a lot of things before." Alfred joked receiving a look from Mathias.

"Come on cutie." Mathias took his daughter into his arms. "Daddy's going to show you snow falling."

Walking over with Tove Mathias let his daughter watch the snow fall through the window. Immediately the baby's eyes widen and started moving as if she wanted to grab them.

"See Lovise she loves it already." Mathias laughed as his daughter continued to awe at the snowflakes.

"Be careful or he'll actually take her outside." Alice joked entering the room followed by Vlad.

"I won't." Mathias defend holding his daughter closer to him.

"So Feliciana." Vlad started getting the mermaid's attention. "How's Ludwig been doing?"

"He's doing alright but he's been really quiet recently." Feliciana admitted taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "He's in our room right now he wanted to be alone."

"Well that's understandable since you know."

"Know what?" Feliciana said honestly confused. As soon as the words left her mouth Alice, Vlad, and Lovise started looking at each other.

"Do you know why they're doing that?" Alfred whispered to Feliciana who shook her head. After a moment of awkward silence the three got closer and started whispering to each other.

"Feliciana can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Vlad asked her quietly.

"Sure." Feliciana replied standing up before the two left the room.

"Is something wrong?" Feliciana asked once the two were alone.

"I don't know how to put this." Vlad said before pausing for a moment. "Ludwig doesn't have the past here."

"What do you?" Feliciana started to ask before it hit her. "You mean this where his mom died."

"And it's around the anniversary." Vlad added looking down.

"Not to mention Gilbert left earlier this year." Feliciana buried her had in her hands. "No wonder he's been so quiet."

"It's always been hard for him around this time." Vlad patted Feliciana on the back to comfort her.

"I know he wanted to be alone but I'm going to talk to him." Feliciana starting heading upstairs. "If there's ever been a time he really needed me it would be now."

* * *

Ludwig laid on his bed. It was completely dark and silent but that's how he wanted it. He knew this time would be lonely time like it always was but without his brother it was made even more lonely. In past years when this day came around the two brothers would comfort each other but it was crazy to think that they would be alone.

 _"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked his brother who was busy seeming packing stuff._

 _"I'm leaving West." Gilbert said not looking up from the work._

 _"What, why?" Ludwig asked walking in._

 _"I'm moving in with Lizzie." Gilbert said bluntly._

 _"Why?" Ludwig repeated still confused._

 _"I need a change a pace." Gilbert said though it was made clear that he was lying._

 _"You sound unsure about that." Ludwig pointed out as Gilbert started collecting his stuff together. "If something wrong Gilbert you can tell me. We're brother I won't tell anyone, not even Vati."_

 _"What does it matter to you?" Gilbert asked dodging what Ludwig was saying. "You'll still have family here. You've been mated to Feliciana for over a year, maybe I want to find my own family."_

 _"So you want to mate with Elizabeta?" Ludwig asked aloud. "If that's it congradulations."_

 _"I hope so." Gilbert mutter to himself before saying something his younger brother couldn't hear._

 _"Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked walking over to him._

 _"Well you know, I just feel a little sad that I'm leaving." Gilbert said finishing putting all his stuff away._

 _"I don't know why but I feel like there's something you're not telling me." Ludwig said._

 _"You always say that West."_

 _"Because I know you. If there's something you're not telling me that's fine by me that's your decision but if you want to tell me I promise I won't tell anyone."_

 _Gilbert looked down. He stood there quietly for a minute. The look on his face seem to say that there was something he wanted to say but just couldn't. "You wouldn't even tell Feliciana."_

 _Ludwig walked over to the door and closed it. "Not even her what you tell me here will stay in here."_

 _Gilbert took a deep breath. "Lizzie's pregnant."_

 _"What?" Ludwig said in disbelief._

 _"She's pregnant West." Gilbert replied looking at the stuff. "I f***ed up."_

 _"Gilbert it's ok." Ludwig said comforting him._

 _"It's not West. We got crazy on night and now we're paying for it. I need to be with my pup when it comes. I need to be with Lizzie. That's what's going on."_

At the moment a knock on the door interrupted on his thoughts. Sitting he heard the door open slightly. Slowly Feliciana peeked her head in. The two looked at each other quietly. As if they could read each other's mind Feliciana ran over and embraced him. Immediately he wrapped his arm around her and started crying on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Feliciana whispered embracing him tighter.

"It's okay." Ludwig responded through tears. "I just miss her so much. It doesn't help it's the anniversary."

"I wish we weren't here." Feliciana said.

Ludwig looked outside the window. "I haven't been here since. I just wish I could have had more time with her."

Feliciana didn't know what to say. She couldn't relate to him in any way. Sure she had lost her grandmother but that was nothing compared to losing one of your parents. Not to mention Ludwig watched his own mother die in front of him. She just wanted to ball her eyes out from him. There's got to be some way to help him feel better.

At that moment Ludwig's head went up and tapped her on the shoulder. After she lifted her own up. Quietly he wiped away her tears before saying. "Will you see her with me?"

Two days later Ludwig and Feliciana left the house quietly. The two walked quietly, neither knowing what to say. It seemed the best they could do was holding each other's hand. Despite it being ten years since her death Ludwig seemed to know where actually he was going. Soon they reached a small field where a few stones stuck out of the ground. Once they walked in Ludwig let go of her hand and started examining them. Walking over to one she had to take a step back. These stones weren't there for no reason they were marking where other supernatural were buried. Taking a deep breath she saw Ludwig gesture for her to walk over. She kneeled down quietly as Ludwig brushed off on of the rocks.

"Hi Mutti." Ludwig holding back a few tears. "I brought someone I want you to meet. Mutti this my mate Feliciana."

"Hello." Feliciana said kneeling down next to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"I wish I could have visited you sooner but I was never in the area. I'm sorry about that."

"I know she's glad that you came." Feliciana tolled him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I miss you very much Mutti but don't worry. I'm happy and I kept my promise. I'm with the love of my life." He looked over silently at Feliciana.

"Hi, I wish I could have met you. Ludwig's told me so much about I feel like we've met already. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of Ludwig for you. It's no lie when I say that the happiest moment of my life was when I became his mate."

The two remained at the site together for a little while before getting up.

"Goodbye Mutti I hope to see you soon." Ludwig said before the two left. Feliciana reached her hand and took his in hers. The two started walking before Ludwig said. "You know I'm actually glad we came here."

"It was nice to talk to your mother." Feliciana admitted. "From everything that you've told me she seemed like a very nice mother."

"I wish she could have met you. She would have loved you."

"Because you would be happy." Feliciana said with a small laugh.

"Not just that. There's just so much about you that just makes everyone happier."

"Really." Feliciana said blushing a little bit.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Ludwig said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and they walked the rest of the way home with smiles on their faces.

 **AN: I would like to start with that Mathias and Lovise's daughter Tove means of Thor which I can totally see Denmark naming his child after a Norse god. Also the thing with Gilbert and Elizebeta will be explored later but I have been planning it. hope you enjoyed this chapter See you next chapter!**


	25. Moments of Our Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"So if you had to choose would you rather be a kelpie or a chupacabra?" Alfred asked Feliciana and Lovise as they sat together in the living room.

"I would say kelpie because then I could still live in water." Feliciana said not looking up from her current drawing.

"I'd rather not answer." Lovise said comforting Tove.

"But that's the whole point of the game." Alfred protested.

"Why would I want to be something else?"

"The game is about asking a question that's out of the norm." Alfred paused for a moment. "How about you ask a question."

"Alright I will." Lovise said as if to challenge him. "Feliciana don't answer this please."

"Okay then." Feliciana said still focused on drawing.

"So Alfred would you rather have to give up meat forever or memorize the entire _Collection of the World Geography_."

"What is that?" Alfred asked genially confused.

"I'll be right back." Lovise said before walking over to Feliciana. "Feli could you hold Tove for a minute please."

"Sure." Feliciana answered taking the baby in her arms. A few seconds later after Lovise left the room the baby started to cry a bit.

"Feli, Lovise's is going to be mad that her baby is crying." Alfred teased causing the mermaid to roll her eyes slightly.

"It's okay Tove." Feliciana started as she slowly rocked the baby in her arms. "Your mommy just left for a few minutes. She'll be back soon, don't worry."

Shortly after Feliciana finished, the baby stopped crying and opened her eyes. Feliciana smiled wider at the baby looking at her. Carefully she hugged Tove with extra care around the baby's head. Everything about her was so innocent and pure. The only other baby she got to hold was Marcello, but this was the first baby she held that wasn't related to her. She felt she could hold her forever but Tove would want to go back to her mother. It was understandable since babies and their mother's had this magical connection that no one could explain. This magic would amazing to understand, maybe she could ask Ludwig. Nah if that was the case he would have said something.

"Sorry." Lovise said walking into the room. "I couldn't find it."

Looking up Feliciana noticed the giant brown in her hands.

"What is that?" Alfred asked pointing to the book in disbelief.

"It's the _Collection of the World Geography_." Lovise said with smirk. She placed the book on the table in front of Alfred who continued staring at it. She walked over to Feliciana and took her baby in her arms. "Was she okay?"

"She did cry a bit but I calmed her down." Feliciana answered with a smile.

"Aw it's okay my little baby." Lovise said rocking her in her arms. "Momma is here, you don't need to cry. Alfred are you going pick an answer?"

"That book is huge! Why do we even have this?" Alfred flipped through the book.

"Prior to being a veterinarian Alice consider being a geography teacher but once we filled out the paper to be a traveling group, Alice figure that that career wouldn't be as reliable for a job."

"I didn't know she was into geography." Feliciana admitted.

"Well none of us really know much Alice. Vlad and I met her in the park one day and we hit it off. She looked really upset about something when we met her but neither Vlad nor I felt like we should ask."

"Eh I don't much about her either and she's the reason I'm even here."

"I was never really informed on why that happened." Feliciana whispered nervously.

"What was that?" Alfred asked. "I wasn't sure what you said.

"Oh, well I never really understood why she brought you here."

"That's simple when I was young I was alone and living on the street. I had no idea how long I was out there or if I had family out there. It was really hard for me to get by a day. One day Alice found and took me in."

"Really?" Feliciana as Alfred nodded. "That's crazy I honestly thought you two were related at first."

"You two do sort of look it." Lovise admitted.

"But I'm a chimera and she's a hundred percent vampire." Alfred pointed out quietly.

"Well you both have similar hair color." Feliciana added hoping to make him feel better.

"She did essentially adopt me, so I've always viewed her as my older sister." Alfred smiled. "And I am so thankful to her for it."

* * *

Ludwig sat on his bed as he stared at the paper in front of him. For some reason his mind was currently drawing a blank. He needed to think of something.

"Hi honey sorry I'm late." Feliciana said walking through the door. "It was really busy today."

"It's alright Feli." Ludwig responded still looking at the paper.

"What are doing?" Feli asked as she put her art supplies away.

"Trying to write a letter to Gilbert." Ludwig answered looking at her.

"Like you do every week." Feliciana laughed a little as she sat next to him.

"I just believe we should keep in contact even though he left last year."

"I understand I would give anything to be able to talk to my family again." Feliciana fell back on their bed.

Ludwig laid on his back next to her. "Didn't they give you a crystal or something so you could talk to them?"

"Yes but that only works when I'm where they are." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'd be like if you could send Gilbert a letter but he had to be in the same town."

"Then I'd never be able to send him a letter with those requirements." He turned to face her. "Even still he probably wouldn't respond."

"That's not true." Feliciana said slightly appalled. "He's your older brother off course he'd respond back to you."

Ludwig looked down. "He really hasn't."

"But he and Lizzie has a baby right?" Feliciana said lifting Ludwig's head with her. "The baby is a month or two older than Tove he's probably just been busy with taking care of it."

"I guess so." Ludwig turned away from her.

"Is something wrong?" Feliciana asked only to get no answer. "Ludwig if something is bugging you can tell me. Remember we did promise to be more open with each other."

Ludwig remained quiet for a moment. He knew he couldn't break his promise to Gilbert but he also couldn't lie to Feliciana. She would most likely figure out if he was lying but he still had to answer her. After some thought he turned to her. "It's just that Gilbert and I used to be really close. For all of my life we lived together. I understand why he moved but I don't understand why he hasn't written anything back. It feels odd for us not to talk to each other."

"It's okay Ludwig." Feliciana told him placing her hand on his cheek. "I know it's hard to be away from your family. You feel alone, scared, and unsure. I know that because that's how I felt when I was first separated from my family. I had no idea what to do but I can tell you it will get better. It just takes time."

"It just feels so weird though. We used to be as tight as two brother could be but now it sort of feels like he's abandoned me." Ludwig looked down a bit taking Feliciana's hand off his cheek but held it in his own. Feliciana smiled a bit hoping to give him comfort.

"I miss my family too." Feliciana said trying to give him more comfort. "Sometimes I wonder how they're doing and that's normal. I find it kind comforting to think about actually."

"But don't you worry about them?" Ludwig asked after a few seconds. "They're living in an environment they weren't meant to."

"I'm living where mermaids don't normally live." Feliciana pointed out a little upset.

"Oh sorry." Ludwig apologized pulling her closer to him. Feliciana chose not say anything sometimes being quiet is all a person needs.

"You want to take a walk or something to clear your mind?" Feliciana asked.

"I'm alright." Ludwig said letting go of her and sitting up. "It's a little crazy how all of a sudden it happened. It was just the day before he seemed really happy living here. Heck even that morning I wouldn't have guessed he was planning on leaving."

"The day I moved on the surface world, probably the hour before I wouldn't have guess that my grandfather would come to me and tell me I moving to an entirely different world."

"Was it a big adjustment?" Ludwig asked as Feliciana sat up. "Moving to the surface world."

"I think big is kind of an understatement." Feliciana said with a small laugh. "I thought that I knew enough about the surface world from what Grandpa Rome told me in his stories about the surface world."

"It was for about three months right?" Ludwig asked as Feliciana nodded. "My father told me bit about traveling with your grandfather."

"What did he tell you?"

"The one thing I remember clearly is how they met. My father was hunting for food one day when he came across a man wearing nothing but a small cloth staring at a branch. If it wasn't for the scales across the man's body he would left him there."

"Hey I sniffed lettuce and called it kelp when I first came here. Both worlds are really different." Feliciana interrupted a bit offended.

"You lived underwater for sixteen years, I understand you wouldn't understand anything about here after living for what a day?"

"That is a good point, I guess I assumed the two worlds were going to be much more similar than they actually are." Feliciana move up a pillow and fluffed it a little. "I find it kind of funny that Grandpa Rome was staring at a branch."

"My father than asked him what he was doing and your grandfather responded with 'I'm wondering if this is the plant I'm looking for.' My father was concerned what he meant and turns out that he looking for this plant rumored to cure something called Blood Red Scales."

Feliciana shuddered a bit. "That disease terrifies me. Your scales become really irritated and there is red marks between them. Over time if it's not treated well enough one's scales can fall off! Not to mention"

"They can fall off!" Ludwig said in complete shock. "Can they grow back?"

"It takes a while but mostly it can take years for even one scale to grow." Feliciana seemed to check her scales as if she was worried that her own were going to fall off.

"Was it really that bad?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciana stuck out her arm to him. "Feel them."

"Okay." Ludwig said confused but started to feel them anyway for a few seconds before asking, "Is there any particular reason why I'm doing this?"

"Could you describe how they feel?" Feliciana requested not taking her eyes off him.

"I don't really know how to describe it." Ludwig said taking his hand off of her scales. "It's very unique."

"That's why they're so hard to regrow. There's nothing else like them. While, except for maybe fish scales but even those have a different feeling than mine. Also even when they do grow they are much paler than the originals and I have no idea if they can go back to their original color."

"I can see why then your grandfather had to leave then." Ludwig reached back for the paper. It was slightly crinkled but not ripped.

"Do you know what you're going to say to Gilbert yet?" Feliciana leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sort of." Ludwig said before looking at her. "Do you think you could help me?"

"I'd loved to." Feliciana said with a smile.

 **AN: And we're done! Okay so I originally had a different idea for this chapter but I realized that it didn't have much of an effect on the story so I rewrote it causing this chapter to be delayed. I hope you didn't get impatient with this. See you next chapter.**


	26. Trying to Understand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Ludwig stood by the mailbox quietly. He kept staring at the letter in his hand. For some reason he was frozen in this position. He read over the information again, everything seemed to be in order. Slowly he opened it and slid the envelope inside it. Immediately he turned away and started heading home.

"I hope he gets it." Ludwig thought to himself as he walked. "What if I've been writing wrong the entire time?"

Ludwig immeditely slapped himself on the forehead. "No that' stupid if that was the case then the letters would have not been sent but instead have returned back to me."

For the tensing of the walk home Ludwig tried his best not to worry. He kept his mind on other things and it worked. The walk was filled with thoughts of the good times he had spent with those he loved, escpically Feliciana. For some reason whenever he was down his mind would always go to his mate. Her smile, her laugh, and judt her general positvety was enough to bring a smile to his face. Then he started to think if maybe they could start their own family together. He had been thinking about talking to her about the subject but he never really knew how to say it. But for the moment all that really mattered was that she was safe and that's all he needed. Once he got home he greeted by her smile and all his worried about the letter went away.

* * *

"Hello." Elizebeta said walking into the room. "Gilbert are you home?"

"I'm here Lizzie." Gilbert said for another room before walking in and sat down."How was the gig?"

"It went well." Lizzie sat next to him. "Though these people do not like Rodrich's last piece and he gets upset even though I told him it was too piano heavy."

"Well you know him and his piano. It honestly surprises me that he's even in a rock band."

"Because he couldn't find work as a clssical style composer. I writes really good piano pieces but he needs to work on his other instruments."

"Then why didn't just write a few books full of his piano pieces then he's be set?"

"Because and I this is what he told me other people getting famous by playing his pieces isn't the same and him being famous for his own pieces." The two shared a laugh for a moment.

"I still can' believe she used to date him." Gilbert thought to himself remembering that Elizaveta wasn' a fan of bringing up that subject.

"So how was your day?" Lizzie asked looking him.

"Oh you the same old thing, took care of the baby while looking for a job to work at home so it doesn't seem like I'm a dead beat mate despite the fact I stay home to take care if our daughter while you'e out working."

"It's alright Gil." Elizebeta said leaning her head in the shoulder. "Your a great mate to me and a wonderful father to Karla. I know this is a hard adjustment for you to make but it will get better."

"I just don't feel like I'm pulling my weight here." Gilbert wrapped his arm around Lizzie. "I mean look at you, you're the lead singer in a band that has at least one gig a week. You always help take care of Karla when you're home I feel like I need to lift some of that burden."

"To me taking care of Karla is pulling your weight and don't worry you'll find something soon." Gilbert smiled slightly at that. "So can I see her?"

Gilbert laughed. "Lizzie she's our daughter you don't have to ask to see her."

"You could have just gotten her to sleep or something I don't know."

"I'll go get her." Gilbert said as he stood up before kissing his mate in the fore head. Walking into the small bedroom he quietly made his way to the crib where the infant lycan slept soundly. Carefully he picked her up in his arms and went back to Lizzie.

"Hi Karla, Mama missed you while she was performing today." Elizebeta said quietly to the baby. As if recognizing the voice, Karla opened her eyes and smiled at her mother.

"She looks so much like you." Gilbert admitted looking the two of them. Lizzie chuckled a little at the statement. "I mean it she has your brown hair and it looks like she'll have your green eyes."

"She looks like you too." Lizzie explained with a smile.

"Really." Gilbert tilted his head slightly. "She is not an albanio."

"Does it matter?" Lizzie rocked Karla gently in her arms. "She has your smile and your laugh."

"She's only laughed like once," Gilbert teased.

"Doesn't matter, she still sounds like you when she laughed." Lizzie smiled at him.

"Well I believe you."

* * *

"Okay so the plan is you sleep for the next few hours while Vati looks for a job got it?" Gilbert said to Karla as he walked over with her to the crib. The baby didn't say anything instead simply started sucking on her hand. "Well alright you don' have to fall asleep right away but remember I did just feed you."

After kissing his daughter on the forehead Gilbert place her gently in the crib. Smiling at her he covered her in a blanket as her eyes started to close slowly. Quietly he walked out of the room and sat on the small couch. He picked up the job manual he got a hold of a while back and continue reading it over. Hopefully Karla would sleep for a bit so he could some more done. Thankfully she did allowing Gilbert toget lost in his reading.

"Hey guess what the gig got canceled." Elizebeta announced walking into the small apartment.

"Really." Gilbert said putting the manual down.

"I mean it, from what they were saying it sounds like either most of the workers got bad food poisoning or there were technical difficulties." Elizebeta walked into the kitchen and walked out a bit later with a glass of water.

"Those are really far apart from each other what makes you think that it' either of those. I can see it being one or the other buy why do you assume it either of those."

"Well the boss told us that they were having work problems." Elizebeta put air quotes around the last two words. "And that can mean a lot of things but a bad food poisoning spread across the staff or technical difficulties are the top two."

"I guess that makes sense." Gilbert responded as he leaned down on the couch

"So what have you two been up to?" Lizzie asked taking a sip of her water.

"Karla's been herself you eating and sleeping. I've just been looking for a job as normal."

Elizebeta walked ovat to the table and picked up the manuel. "How long have you been reading this?"

"About two months now." Gilbert noticed something on the table. "What's that?"

"It's another letter from your brother." Gilbert looked at her a bit confused. "I picked it up from the post office today on my way back here."

"Okay then." Gilbert picked up the envelope.

"Well are you going to read it?" Lizzie asked looking at him.

"Alright then." Slowly he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Gilbert,_

 _I've been wondering how you've been recently. Feliciana and I have been well. It's been really different without you here. I'm sure you've been well with Elizebeta and your child. I also hope your child isn't causing you too much trouble, I know sometimes babies have trouble sleeping. I really miss you but I know your doing fine in your new life. If you're wondering what I have been up to, well last week Feli and I decided to visit Mutti. We were in the area and it seemed like the right thing to do. With all the moving around we do, it was nice to see her again, even if it was only for a moment. I hope you get back to me soon._

 _Sincerey,_

 _Ludwig_

"What did he say?" Elizabeta asked as Gilbert placed the letter down.

"The normal things like how he's doing and what he's been up to."

"Are you going to write him back this time?" Elizebeta put the glass back in the kitchen.

"Like he would want to hear from me." Gilbert answers with a slight laugh.

"If he didn't want to hear from you then why is he constantly sending you letters?"

"I don't know maybe to brag that he waited to mate with Feliciana before they did anything risky." Gilbert collapsed to the back of the couch.

Elizebeta not seeming to believe her mate picked up the letter and read it over a couple of times. "From what I read it seems more like he's just saying hi, not braggung about anything."

"Well he has to be the responsible on with the mate." Gilbert mumbled under his breath.

"Gilbert I just think you should at least write him your own brother doesn't even know his own niece's name. Heck he doesn't even know he has a niece. For all he knows we have a nameless, genderless kid."

"Elizebeta don't you understand I'm a disgrace!" Gilbert sgood as he yelled this. "I know you said your family was okay with premate sex but wasn't! From a young age I was told to wait and I always thought he was overexaggerating. I don't blame you or Karla for any of this. It's all my fault I didn' just ruin my life I ruined three, one before it could even start."

"What makes you think you ruined my life?" Elizebeta said gently knowing he was upset.

"You preformed at Hima City. The biggest cities for musicians, your band could be huge by know but since he had that night you were forced to take a break from performing and know are working smaller gigs than you should. You should be performing at statuims not nightclubs."

"Gilbert my band and I were the opener for a way more famous band, we still have a ways to go."

"But you could be closer to fame if it wasn' for that break."

Lizzie smiled before kissing him on the cheek. "I needed a break from the music drama anyways."

"But what about Karla she could have been born when we were financially stable and didn' only have one bedroom."

"It's alright." Elizebeta started heading towards the bedroom. "I'll leave you alone for a moment but maybe it will help to reply to your brother."

"How so?" Gilbert asked but didn't receive an answer. Gilbert sighed and remained sitting. He knew for a fact Elizabeta wasn't leaving their room anytime soon. "Well she can at least get some alone time with Karla."

"What have my life come to?" Gilbert thought to himself after a bit. "I always thought I'd be the happiest I'd ever be if I ever found a mate and we had kids but now I just feel like a disappointment. I let down my own father, brother but worse of my mother. How would Mutti feel about all of this? I probably couldn't even look her in the face and there's no way I can face Ludwig right now. He's the only one in my family to know about the whole thing. He probably doesn't want to see me either? But then again he doesn't know anything about Karla. He should least know about her."

"Are you feeling any better?" Elizabeta asked walking in with Karla. "And before you answer Karla doesn't want to see her Daddy unhappy."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Gilbert held a piece of paper in front of her. "Could you read this for me?"

* * *

"We've been over this Alfred my favorite color isn't green, it's red." Feliciana said facing the chimera.

"I swear it was green." He responded in the defense.

"Are you too having the color agreement again?" Ludwig asked walking in.

"Yes!" Feli responded putting her head down on the counter.

"Oh Ludwig since your here." Alfred said seemingly to get off the color subject. "This came in the mail for you."

"Really?" The lycan said a bit confused.

"I mean it." Alfred responded handing him it.

"Oh who's it from?" Feli said all excited.

"It's, it's from my brother." Ludwig said in complete shock.

"Well what does it say?" Feli asked pulling out a chair so Ludwig could sit down.

"He's been doing fine and he and Elizabeta's baby is healthy."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Feliciana asked all excited causing Ludwig to smile slightly.

"It's a girl named Karla."

"Aww that's a cute name." Feli responded all happy before pausing a bit. "Wait isn't Karla."

"Yes, it's my mother's name."

 **AN: Got another done. I would like to apologize if there's any inconsistencies with names, my laptop broke so I've been using my phone which doesn't really like the names if the characters and a few other words. Hopefully I'll be able to pick them up more in the future. See you next chapter.**


	27. Blue Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Wow it's been really crazy out there these past few days." Feliciana said as she and Gla5d started heading home.

"Eh, it's gets like that sometimes." Vlad explained rereading his small notebook. "Normally once a everyone and awhile."

"I'm not joking when I say that three different supernatural asked me if I was excited for tomorrow night and another two started to ask before giving me confused looks when they saw my scales."

"What's tomorrow night?"

"I don't know." Feliciana said before looking at her right arm the grey mark stood out more than usual for some reason.

"Well, whatever it is everyone is sure making a fuss about it."

Feliciana kept staring at her mark as she walked. For some reason she couldn't stop staring at it. It like what ever was going on had something to do with it.

"Hey you excited for tomorrow?" Some asked walking by looking at their arm Feliciana could a mark similar mark to hers. Slightly confused Feliciana pointed to herself. "Yes you."

"Uh yes." She replied trying to mask her confusion.

"Oh I get it." The supernatural said seemingly not getting the confusion. "This is your first one. Understandable we haven't had one in over two years. Lucky you your first one is a special one."

"I know it's going to be great." Feliciana answered before the other supernatural left.

"Wonder what that was about?" Vlad asked as they were almost home.

Feliciana glance at her arm Mark again. "Not sure but I might have to talk to Ludwig about it."

* * *

Ludwig looked at the calender in his hands. "It's tomorrow night isn't it? This came quicker than I thought it would."

"Ludwig are you in here?" Feliciana asked poking her head in the room.

"I am." Ludwig said putting the calender down as she walked in. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just is there anything lycan related going on tomorrow? More specially at night."

"What makes you say that?" Ludwig asked.

"At the market today I was asked by five different supernatural is I was excited for tomorrow night and another on the way back." Feliciana sat down next to him. "I think it has something to do with lycans."

"Well tomorrow is a rarity at least like it is tommorow."

"But what is tomorrow?" Feliciana asked sounding annoyed.

"You didn't let me finish." Ludwig began to calm her down. "Tomorrow is a super moon or when the Moon appears to be larger. What makes tomorrow so rare is that is it's also what we lycans call a blue moon or a second full moon in our day cycle."

"That's it? I thought it had some to do with this." Feli pointed to her right arm.

"Your mark?" Ludwig asked a bit unsure and Feli nodded. "What about it?"

"This may sound odd but I feel like there' s something you're not telling me about it."

"Like what?" Ludwig asked giving her a look.

"Like you could have somehow turned me into a lycan."

"I didn't turn you into a lycan. I wouldn' turn you in to one."

Feliciana moved away from him a bit. "How can I be sure?"

Ludwig wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "One if I did I wouldn't hide it from you. Two it's illegal for someone to change someone else's species with put their consent."

"Okay." She paused for a moment. "But I can't shake the feeling there's more too it."

"Well there is." Feliciana held it in to say anything. "But it couldn't go into effect until a super moon."

"Really?" Feli looked at him.

"Yes, if you want I could tell you."

"No I think I want to be surprised with this."

* * *

The next day went really slow for Feliciana. She hadn't been this excited about a full moon since she was still living in the lake with her family. Those old days of her laying on the sand waiting for the sun come to down. Even though it was only to break the surface for a few minutes it was worth it. Hopefully whatever that was going to happen tonight would last longer but she knew no matter how long it lasted it would go by fast for her.

"There's just one problem though." She thought aloud to herself. "When he's transformed into a wolf I can't understand him."

Feliciana proceeded to lay down on her bed a sigh. "Well I guess I can make do with it for one night."

Luckily nightfall came quickly. Before heading out Feliciana poked her head out the window. The sun had almost set completely but Feli could clearly make out the moon. Like Ludwig had said it was much larger than before. For the first in years she looked at it in complete and utter awe. Immediately she started to head downstairs.

"You're excited." Lovise said nothing the mermaid's smile.

"I just can't help it." Feli said looking down. "How are you feeling Tove?"

The small baby looked up and cooed a bit before rolling on her stomach.

Feliciana laughed a little bit. "Has she started crawling yet?"

"Not yet." Lovise said picking the baby up. "I can't believe that she's almost seven months old."

"Once she does she might not stop." Feliciana continued laughing a bit.

"I don't doubt it." Lovise responded holding her daughter close. "Well I don't want to keep you waiting. Have fun tonight."

"I will thank you." Feliciana answered before walking outside. After looking around for a bit she came to realise she was alone.

"You're already out here." Feli heard after awhile before firing around to see Ludwig on the porch.

"Sorry I guess I got a little to excited."

"Don't worry Feli you'r fine, if I'm going to be honest i was excepting to see you out here."

"Wow you must know me really well." Feliciana held back laughter.

"The same applies to you." Ludwig walked off the porch and next to her. Immediately after he looked up at the sky. "Alright it's late enough, are you ready?"

"Of course." Feliciana responded with out a second thought.

"I just need to transform and we can get on our way."

Before Feliciana could ask Ludwig walked ahead of her. As he did she realised she had never seen him transform into a wolf before. Both times she had previously seem him like that the transformation had already occurred. Looking she she gasped as it happened. She watched as pale blond fur grew over his body, as he slowly fell on all fours with every passing moment he became more wolf like.

"That has to hurt him." Feliciana thought stepping back a few feet.

Once the transformation was done Ludwig stretched as bit as if to get use to his new form. Taking notice of the mermaid he bent down. Slightly confused Feliciana remained where she was. After a moment Ludwig moved is head and gestured to his back.

"You want me to climb on your back?" She asked to check. Ludwig nodded his head. Slowly she walked over and carefully climbed on his back. Slowly Ludwig started to straighten up. Out of nervousness Feliciana wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay with this?" Feli asked.

Ludwig growled a bit but nodded his head so she could understand. Right afterwards Ludwig started running. Where they were going Feli had no idea bit she didn't care. Laying her head down she couldn't help but feel how soft Ludwig's fur was. She didn't remember if she ever felt it before but she didn't mind feeling it now. She couldn't think of anything that felt this soft to her.

"Uh Ludwig." Feli said after a while. As soon as she did the lycan stopped and looked up at her. "Oh nothing's wrong I was wondering does this form hurt you?"

Ludwig shook his head. From the way he walked Feli could tell that there was more he wanted to say or at least give an explanation. Feliciana laid her head back down and rubbed on him to tell him that she understood.

"I wish I could understand you." She thought to herself as she held back a few tears. "Then no of us would have to worry."

* * *

After some time the two reached a cliff side. Getting off of Ludwig Feliciana looked around and released that they were alone. She found this odd as she figured that they would be in some area with other Lycans around. At that moment Ludwig started to push her father up the cliff.

"Woah." She responded walking out of Ludwig's way. "Ludwig I love you but I'm not going to walk off a cliff for you."

Ludwig stared at her for a minute before gesturing to a spot a few feet ahead of them.

"You want me to go there?" Feli asked to be sure. Ludwig nodded his head. Once Feli walked to the spot Ludwig walked next to her and started what could only be described as a mix of both growling and howling Feli didn't anything of it until she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Her mark started to glow. The glow proceeded to go up her mark until reaching the end where it started to glow even brighter.

"Uh Ludwig what's happening?" She asked very nervously. Ludwig gave her no response.

Feli wanted to back away but found herself frozen in place. At that moment her head started pounding making it seem like some was happening to her.

"Ludwig you can't be. You told me you wouldn't do this. You told me you wouldn't turn me into a lycan. I don't want to be a lycan, being a mermaid is part of who I am. I don't want to give that up. What we have is special to me. If I were to become like you that it would lose what made me love this so much! But I would also part of me! All my life all I wanted was for someone to love me as I am. Am I good enough for you as a mermaid?"

With those words Feliciana collapsed on the ground and started to cry. She didn't wail out only weep quietly. Just a moment age she felt on top of the world but now everything she hoped for all her life was crumbling beneath her. In what seemed like an entirety later the pounding in her head stopped as did Ludwig. Soon Feli felt nudging at her body.

"Ludwig stop it." She said with tears still in eyes pushing him away. Standing up she started to walk away only for him to get infront of her. "How could you do this to me?"

He looked at her confused.

"You know what you," Feli stopped as Ludwig pressed his head to her. She pushed him away and turned away from him. "Stop it. If there's anything you need to say just transform back into your normal form and say it."

"Why would I change you?" He said after awhile with Feli still facing away from him.

"It's simple I'm not good enough for you."

Feli felt that Ludwig had walked closer to her. "I love you Feli. I wouldn't change you for anything. Your'e prefect just the way you are and anyone who says otherwise is an idiot

"But tonight I felt something was going on and I can't explain it."

Ludwig laughed. "You do realize that I never reverted back right?"

"What do you mean?" Feli turned around a froze Ludwig was still there as a wolf.

Out of panic Feli looked at herself. Her scales were right where they are and lycans don' have scales. "But if you didn't transform me and you're still a full wolf than how I can understand you?"

Ludwig looked up. "That's what makes tonight so special. The super moon allows for lycans to guve someone else the ability to understand us. It's normally only used for mates who aren't lycans but some do give their closest friends this ability. For us it means giving that person that utmost trust. Think if it now you're allowed to understand me at all times and other lycans too."

"I can't believe it." Feli cheered before running over to him and embracing him. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's understandable." Ludwig said. "Don' worry about it."

Feli let go and looked at him smiling. She had no words for what was between them. Only that it had gotten stronger.

 **AN: So I had had this chapter planned for awhile. I was planning on publishing it today as I thought to was the super-blue-blood moon but turns out it was last night. Well I can say I published on it that day since it probably happened at like 3 in the morning when I was asleep. Still I'm glad I can finally get this chapter out. See you next chapter!**


	28. The Happiest Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"I'm still not sure if this a good idea." Feliciana said poking her head through.

"Feli you're fine." Ludwig said leaning againt the wall.

Feliciana walked out of the room. "But last time we were here I wasn't treated the best because of you know, being a mermaid."

"I don't think you should hide your scales though what of your family saw you?"

"I'm seeing them tomorrow night actually." Feliciana argues.

"Why not tonight?" Ludwig asked a bit confused.

"It's not a good time." Feliciana paused for a moment. "It's a somber time for mermaid when we mourn the members of the tribe we lost."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just worried. I just have no idea what's happens to them in all this time."

Ludwig wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Feli what you're going through is understandable."

Feli hugged him tightly, which he returned. Things couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Come on Karla." Gilbert said to his daughter. "Come to Daddy."

"Gil she's only eleven months old." Lizzie said with a laugh. "She's not behind."

"Well started walking at ten months."

"Are you sure or are you saying that?"

"I'm serious Mutti always told I went off running" Gilbert said with a few gestures.

"Well Karla will walk when she's ready and she's not ready yet."

"But I want you to see it." Gilbert said as Karla reached up for him. Immediately he picked his daughter up.

Lizzie knelt down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Gil I don't care if I see first steps or not. Once she walks I know she'll do it again."

"It's sad you've missed so many first already." Karla squirmed out of his arms and started to crawling away a bit. "Her first laugh, first time crawling, even her first time grabbing a toy."

"I still saw them afterwards. Even if they weren't the first time it was still special to me."

"It's just these things only happen once and your her mother you deserve more than anyone to witness these moments."

"It doesn't matter to me. If they're her first or not they're still special to me."

Gilbert smiled and kissed his mate on the lips. the two smiled at each other before they heard the laughter of the daughter.

"Lizzie do you think she's?" Gilbert started to ask taking notice of his daughter.

"Trying to walk! Come one sweetie you can do it."

Karla looked at her parents for a few minutes before slowly moving her leg in front of her. At the same speed she brought her other leg next to it. Quickly she got the hang of it and made her way to her mother before sitting down.

"That was amazing!" Gilbert cheered.

"Oh sweetie Mommy's so proud of you." Lizzie hugged her daughter and sat Karla on her lap.

"I can' believe you did that!" The baby started laughing and clapping her hands at her father's excitement. "See even she's excited."

"She'll be running around before we know it." Elizabeta said still hugging her.

"I don't doubt it one bit."

* * *

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." Feliciana said as she Vlad walked through the streets of Ru Lake.

"I think you'll be fine." Vlad responded. "Why did you wear that weird thing any way?"

"You mean the scarf, headband and gloves. I wear them because the first time we came here, some townsfolk didn't like the fact that I was a mermaid and since I can't make my scales go away I hid them."

"Well maybe this time it will be different." Vlad suggested.

"I don't think so. I have no idea why Ludwig convinced me not to wear them."

"Don't you trust him?" Vlad said choosing not to

"Of I do!" Feliciana said defensively turning towards him.

"I'm just saying you should trust him on this."

Feliciana looked down at her exposed scales across her arms and legs. She looked around and as excepted didn't see any mermaids around. The Memory of the Dead seemed to be going on just fine. Was this the reason Ludwig thought it would be okay to go out with out het disguise, because he somehow knew there would be no mermaids around so she would be able to walk around with out worry. Still wouldn't her being a mermaid and being out and about without any other mermaids bring up more questions?

"Oh great we're already here." Feliciana whispered under her breath taking notice of the Ru Lake shopping center.

"Well time for another days work." Vlad said as he started to enter, Feliciana hesitated a bit. "Are you coming?"

"Just a moment." Feliciana took a deep breath before walking forward. "Time to get this over with."

Walking over Vlad got in with ease. Feliciana stood a few a feet away. Quietly she pulled out her identification before taking a second deep breath and walking over. Straightening up she walked toward the guard and handed the card to him.

"If you don't mind mam I would like to see your right arm." The guard said completely ignoring the identification.

"Of course." Feliciana stretched her arm put and the guard shone a white light over it. Soon the light turned green.

"Okay so it's real." The guard said with a smile. "Nice to see someone who isn't a forger for once. Have a day mam."

"Thank you." Feliciana responded surrised as she walked in. "Have a nice day yourself."

Still bewildered Feliciana found a vacant spot and set up there. At the beginning no one appaorched her small stand and she found that many were staring at her.

"Wow I'm surprised you got in." An imp said with a sly smile. Feliciana chose not to respond to it.

"Hello I'm talking to you." The imp snapped it's fingers at her face.

"Are you going to buy something?" Feliciana asked trying to keep her cool.

The imp laughed. "Like I'm going to buy something and support you. You probably don't even have an idea what a coin is because your species is a bunch of idiots."

"Hey leave her alone!" A voice yelled. Feliciana turned to see a rusalki near by.

"Anya?" Feli thought to herself before the rusalki got closer and she releases it wasn't.

"I don't get you're helping her when her kind."

"I don't care." The rusalki said angrily. "And if you don't leave now I'll report you."

The imp mumbled to itself bit marched away with it's arms crossed.

The rusalki turned to Feliciana. "I know a rusalki helping a mermaid it's weird but I couldn't just let him harass you like that."

"Uh thank you." She responded as the rusalki walked over. "I don't see why it would be weird. Water supernatural should stick together."

"Well I don't know if you but mermaid took over our lake a few years ago and they still aren't acusstomed to surface life. My name is Rada by the way."

"It's nice to meet Rada, my name is Feliciana."

"Feliciana, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Feliciana smiled. "I heard about the mermaids, if they're living in your lake where do you live?"

"In the forest nearby. Our leader Zoya wants to take action soon and I'm nervous about it."

"What does she want to do?" Feliciana asked nervously.

"Soya isn't sure but she lost most of her old tribe to mermaids so she had a big distain for them. I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to go full force on them."

"Is it wrong I'm worried for the mermaids who live there?" Feli's thought immediatey went to her family.

"Not at all like you said water supernatural stick together and you don't have to worry many of us don't want to fight them either we're working on convincing her not to harm them."

"Guess I won't have to warn them the next time I see them." Feliciana thought to herself as Rads placed some money on her table.

"Take it, I don't really have a need for drawing but I wanted t o support you."

"Thank so much." Feliciana said as she took it.

"Well I got to go. Maybe I'll see you around."

"I hope the same thing too."

* * *

The next night Feliciana sat at her bed staring at the opened box on her lap. Slowly she rummaged through the contents and pulled out the crystal she was given the last time she was here. Holding it up to the light she noticed at the colors that decorated the room. Closing the box, she grasped the crystal tightly before returning the box to its spot.

"I thought you would have left by now." Feliciana turned to see Ludwig in the doorway.

"Like I would leave without telling you." She teased him with a smile.

"You told me yesterday that you were planning on visiting them. I just thoughtbthat would have left by now."

"Well, just needed to make sure I had this." She started to walk towards the doorway before stopping. "Do you want to come with me?"

"It's alright Feli, this is your time with your family. I don't want to interrupt it." Ludwig moved out of the doorway so Feli could walk through.

"Okay then." She hugged her mate tightly. "Dont worry I won't be gone to long."

"Be safe out there okay." Ludwig said before kissing

"Dont worry I always am."

Feliciana ran across the vast woods of Ru Lake. No matter how many times she been here it always seemed she took a completely different path to the lake. After some time she heard the familiar movement of water. She was there. Carefully she look to see if there was any sign that the festival was still going on, she found none. Avoiding the water as much as she could she gently placed the crystal in the water. For the longest time it was silent.

"Feli?" Someone said quietly in the lake. "What are you doing here?"

"Lovino!" Feli cheered quietly placing the crystal in the ground. "It's so good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" He repeated getting closer to her.

"I am in the area and thought that I would come and see you guys." She looked around a bit. "Where's everyone else."

"They're still underwater." Lovino stared for a minute. "What is that?"

"What do you mean?" Feliciana asked confused.

"That thing on your arm." Lovino pointed to her mark.

"Oh well there's something I wanted to tell you guys when everyone got here. But this mark means I have a mate!" Feliciana smiled widely after telling him.

"You have kids?"

"Uh no it works differently up here on the surface."

"Is her a merman?"

"Uh no he's not." Feliciana told him nervously.

"So let me get this straight, you chose to stay up here and find some random person outside of merpeople for what? A fancy perminant painting on your arm."

"It's not that Lovi. I havr amazing friends here. They accept me for who I am. For once I don't feel defined by bringing death where ever I go. And mate he loves me, he doesn't care about my species, my scale color, only about who I am as person isn't that what you want?"

"Aren't you worried about your family?" Lovino asked ignoring everything she just said.

"Of course I do everyday."

"Then you would come down and see us personally." Lovino grabbed the crystal. "Instead of using some stupid gem to see us."

"Lovino it's not the simple." Feliciana tried to reason with him. "I can't go in the water. It burns my scales and they guards try to hunt me down."

"If you truly wanted to be with us then who would have found a way. Instead you chose to remain on land away from us." Lovino threw the crystal into the water.

"No!" Feli jumped up reached for it. "You don't understand. They gave me that I so I could talk to them. I miss them so much."

"If you care about them so much then why don't you think about them and not yourself."

"I do think about them. All the time." Feliciana started to angry. "Don't you think I would be with them right now if I could."

"It's us or them Feli. You can be with your weird little surface or the family you have left!"

"What do you have left?" Feliciana asked softly and scared.

Lovino didn't say anything for a bit and held back some tears. "It's Grandpa Rome. He's dead."


	29. Getting Over Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"What do you mean dead?" Feliciana asked her brother with tears forming in her eyes.

"He died three days ago. We didn't see it coming." Lovino wiped his eyes.

"He can't be dead." Feliciana cried. "He looked so healthy the last time I was here."

"And what was that three years ago?!" Lovino stopped seeing his sister's face. "It's just been a hard time for everyone these past few days. It does suck you had to find out this way. I'll leave you alone. If you ever decide to come back you know where to find us."

After he left all Feliciana could do was sit on the sand and cry.

* * *

Ludwig looked out the window. He had no idea how long his mate had been gone for. He trusted that she would be back but he couldn't help but worry about her. He had no idea what was out there and if any harm would come to her. Still her long absence could mean that she was enjoying time with her family. He didn't want to interupt that. Soon the door opened. Walking towards it he saw Feliciana standing there.

"Feli are you alright?" He walked over to her. She shook her head no in response to his question. "What's wrong?"

At that moment Feliciana started crying. Immediately Ludwig took action and embraced her.

"Did something happen?" He asked not her not letting go. She nodded her head.

"My grandfather died." She said quietly in his arms.

"I'm so sorry about that." He embraced her tighter. After a bit he let go of her. "Come on let's go upstairs."

Quietly the two walked upstairs together holding hands the entire way. Once in their room Feliciana sat on their bed and Ludwig wrapped a blanket around her. Ludwig didn't say anything choosing to wait until she was ready to speak about it.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." Feliciana said still crying. "I should have found away to stay with them."

"It's okay Feli. Your grandfather would happy knowing that you found happiness."

"But he would have wanted me here. To at least say goodbye."

"What was he like?" Ludwig asked.

"He was the most amazing man. Despite not being an Ocean Born he helped run our tribe smoothly as he could. He cared deeply about his family. He would do anything to protect us. I wish there was something I could have done to protect him."

"It will be okay. I know you're feeling a whirlwind of emotions right now but with time it will get better." Ludwig rubbed the back of her head gently.

"Is that how you felt after your mother?" Feliciana asked quietly he nodded. Feliciana leaned her head angasit his shoulder. "From what you've told me I would have loved to meet her in person."

"She would have love to have met you too."

"Do you think about her alot?" She asked softly.

"Of I do." He took noticed of her worsening mood. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared Ludwig. I got to see me grandfather every day for sixteen years. Then one day I'm forced to leave and I only see him once in that time. Now that he's gone I don't want to forget him. I haven't seen him in so long and now I can never see him again! I'm worried I'll forget what he sounds likes, what he looks like, how he acts. All of it." She laid down on the bed.

Ludwig couldn't think of what to say instead gently rubbed her back.

"Why could I have just said goodbye. I miss him so much! Why didn't I stay with them?" She said the last part very quietly she didn't know if Ludwig had heard her or not. She wondered about the subject. What would have happened if she stayed? Would she really be happy? Sure she was chased out of the lake. But could there have been a way for her to be with them. Maybe of she found away to change for scale color then there could be a chance that the spell wouldn't effect her. Then she could have been with her family.

Then she looked up. She saw Ludwig smiling at her. She couldn't deny that her time with him had been the best time of her life. Was she being selfish? She had to chose her happiness over those of her family. They loved her, they protected even when everyone else only saw her for her scales. And how did she repay them by leaving them.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ludwig asked sitting next to Feliciana. "I can stay here if you want."

"I'll be alright Ludwig." She responded as she stroked her hair.

"Alright, don't worry things will get better." The two shared a kiss before he left and Feliciana was left how she wanted, alone. After some time Feliciana made her way to the basement. Looking around a bit she found what she was looking for a bookshelf. She knelt down and carefully looked at all the books on it.

"Ah here we go, _Quick and Easy Transformations."_ She said to herself pulling the book off the shelf. Concealing the book for some reason she headed back to her room. Once on her bed she opened up the book and search through the index.

"I found one! Color Change Tempus" Feliciana cheered excitedly and she turned to the page as quickly as she could before reading it as quickly as she could.

 _To preform this spell create the potion listed below put a thin of it on the areas you wish to change to change colors._

"I could probably make that." Feliciana told her self before she kept on reading.

 _Once the potion is spread kept the subject as still as possible and recite this incantation;_ Mutant color in desiderio meo! Da mihi colore desiderio meo! _It is recommended that you do not preform the spell on yourself but it is possible. If you chose to preform the spell on yourself keep your entire body as still as possible due to risk of the poison moving as it is spread. After the incantation is said the color change will take time and if it on yourself or another person there will be a tingling feeling in the changing areas._

"Well this isn't so bad." Feliciana smiled at the instrustions. "I can change my scales and then. Wait what's this?"

 _Remember over time the color will start fade. This is a temporary spell. The most it will last is two months._

"Well that must be what tempus means. Guess that spell is bust."

Defeated she returned to the basement and placed the book back on the shelf. She scoured the remaining books but couldn't find any other ones that focused on transformations.

"Is it wrong that I want to see my family in this time of need!" She cried out even though she knew no one could hear her. With a broken heart she returned to her room and cried on her bed.

Not sure what to do, Feliciana took notice of the box she was given by her family three years ago. With nothing else to do she walked up to it and took back with her to her bed as she sat back down. She admired it's simple design. Just a small brown box with a blue seashell painted on it. How that was accomplished she still had no idea since the paint would have trouble staying underwater.

"Wait a minute." She said in realization. "This is from his adventures on land from all those years but why would he want to me to have this?"

Opening it up she noticed something in the inside of the cover painted in gold _Adventure._ She smiled she understood now this her adventure.

"I understand now Grandpa Rome. You wanted me to have my own adventure. I'll always miss you but you'll never be truly gone."

 **AN: Hey guys sorry about the shorter chapter but this was the best way I could end it. Also good news I got my computer back! See you next chapter.**


	30. One Little Things Changes Alot

Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.**

"Morning Feli." Ludwig said as he woke up. When he got no response he looked over to see her spot on the bed empty. Getting up he walked to the bathroom. "Feliciana are you in there?"

"Yes." The mermaid said weakly.

"Can I come in?" Ludwig asked concerned.

"Please do."

Ludwig walked in and saw his mate laying down on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"No I've been puking for the past, I don't know but its been at least ten minutes." She sighed before sitting back up and held her head. "It's been three days I thought I would be better by now."

"Well I'm guessing you don't have food poisoning like we originally thought." Ludwig started letting Feli lean against him.

"You think." She said a bit annoyed. "I'm sorry its just been really annoying for the past few days."

"Come on what's get you back lying down." Ludwig said as he stood up. Carefully as he could he lifted her in his and carried her back to their bed and laid her back down. "Just stay resting. Hopefully you'll get better soon."

"I hope so too." Feliciana wrapped the blanket around her.

Ludwig got dress and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled slightly at that moment. Still looking at her Ludwig quietly left the room before heading downstairs.

"Hey Ludwig is Feli feeling better?" Alfred asked pouring some water.

"Sadly no she's still not feeling well. I woke up to her back in the bathroom."

"It's been three days." Vlad added walked into the room.

"Oh, maybe it's stress from what happened with her grandfather." Alfred suggested though he got quieter with each word.

"Uh, I don't think so it was three months ago." Ludwig said as he started to leave. "My best guess is it's just a stomach flu."

* * *

The next day it was the same thing Feliciana woke up and not a few second later she felt the need to throw up and ran to the bathroom. After some time she felt like it done and she returned to her room. The only time she felt somewhat decent was when she laying down.

"Hey Feliciana are you feeling better?" Vlad asked from the other side of the door.

"Not really," she said.

"Well I have some good news. I now a healer in this town and she's willing to help." Vlad said as Feliciana sat back up.

"That's convenient."

"Well I know alot of other sorcerers in many areas."

"Well I guess I'm willing to try anything at this point." Feliciana slowly got up. "Let's get going."

A little while later the two were on their way. The two walked through the small town before reaching an area full a small cottage. Vlad stopped in front of one. It was the smallest of the cottages and had a fence around it. Vlad knocked on the gate and an elder women came out.

"Vlad I'm so glad you came." The women said walking over and opening the gate.

"It's so good to see Rebecca." Vlad said giving her a short hug. "This is my friend Feliciana."

"It's nice to meet you." Feliciana said smiling.

"Same you. Now come in don't be shy."

Vlad and Feliciana followed Rebecca into her home. Rebecca led them to the the kitchen table and gestured for the two to sit down.

"Now Feliciana what seems to be the problem." Rebecca said as the two sat down.

"Well for four days I've been waking up and needed to throw up. At first I thought it was simply food poisoning but at this point I'm pretty sure that it's not the case. But the weirdest part is after a little while I feel much better." She looked at her arms. "I'm worried that it's a disease common in my species called Blood Red Scales."

"Oh it's not that you're immune. Your scales are darker and this may sound weird your scales are harder than the normal mermaids. Are there any other symptoms."

"No just that. I am glad that it's not what feared it would be."

"I see." Rebecca thought about for a moment before smiling. "Well there is a test I can do. It's a very one if you want me too."

"If it will help me then yes I'll do it."

Rebecca nodded and started preparing something. Feliciana started rubbing her scales out of nervousness.

"So Feliciana, Vlad told me who have a mate is that true?" Rebbecca asked after a while as she poured some tea. Feliciana nodded quietly. "How long have the two of you been mates?"

"Over three years now."

"I remember my time with my husband. I wish we could have had more time together but sometimes people can be crazy." Rebecca started pouring the tea.

"Are you from the human world?" Feliciana asked quietly and Rebecca nodded. She placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Don't worry dear what we need for the test is in here." Rebecca handed her a small cup. "The tea does help bring it down."

Slowly Feliciana took the small cup and drank it. It tasted very powdery and bitter.

"I know the taste is very bitter but it works." Rebecca took notice of the face she made from the taste.

For the next few minute Rebecca and Vlad spent time catching up. Feliciana remained quietly and occasionally sipped her tea. She trusted Vlad alot and was certain that Rebecca was helpful, still she couldn't help but feel nervous. What if something was very wrong with her? Anything could be a possibility at this point.

"Excuse me where's your bathroom?" Feliciana asked after a bit.

"Oh it's just around the corner there." Rebecca pointed to the small hallway.

"Thank you." Feliciana stood up and headed the directions instructed. Once she was done she was shock. "Uh was the medicine suppose to turn my pee I different color."

"Yes it is." Rebecca answered, after a moment Feliciana returned from the bathroom. "Do you know what color it was?"

"It was blue." Feliciana said starting to sound worried.

Rebecca smiled. "While then I must say congratulations you're pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Vlad said standing up.

"You mean I'm having a baby?" Both of the two sorcerers nodded quickly as she back down. "I can't believe this. I was worried I couldn't have kids since mermaids lay eggs and I can't do that. I wonder how how until it comes."

"I would say about eight months since you only know showing the early symptoms of it."

"That seems so far away but I still can't believe this happening!"

After some time Feliciana and Vlad left and waved goodbye to Rebecca. Rebecca handed Feliciana some medicine to help with her sickness before she headed out. As the two left Feliciana couldn't help her excitement. She and Ludwig were going to be parents. But still this was unexpected. She and Ludwig never talked about it before.

"This is so exciting Feli." Vlad said as they walked.

"You won't tell Ludwig right?" Feliciana asked nervously.

"Of course not this is something for you to tell. I wouldn't even think about it."

"I'll tell him when he gets home tonight. He needs to know as soon as possible." Feliciana told him before thinking to herself. "I hope he excited like I am."

* * *

Ludwig walked home as quickly as he could. All day he had been worried about his mermaid. He hoped that this whole thing would end soon. He hated seeing her so sick for so long. Sure it had only been for four days but to him it felt like forever. The fear was so bad that he couldn't help but sigh of relief when he got home.

"Hi Ludwig." Vlad greeted as the lycan walked in.

"Hi Vlad is Feliciana upstairs?" Ludwig asked him.

"She's in your room." Vlad said quickly and seemed to be trying to keep himself busy.

"Alright I'm going to check on her." Ludwig started to head upstairs. He walked upstairs and opened their bedroom door. Once it was open he saw Feliciana pacing around bit while mumbling to herself. Once she noticed the door was opened she stopped and looked at him shocked.

"Hi Ludwig you're home earlier than I thought." Feliciana said surprised but forced a smile onto her face.

"Feliciana is something wrong?" Ludwig asked taking notice of her unusual behavior.

"Well, not really but I need to tell you something." Ludwig walked over to her and the two of them sat down for a bit.

"As you know I have been sick recently, so Vlad took me to a friend of his. She preformed a test on me and found out." She paused and took in a deep breath before smiling warmly. "I'm pregnant."

"Are, are you serious?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"Yes, now before you stay anything I know this is going to be a big change for us." Feliciana stood up and walked over to her box and pulled out a wide stack of money. "But I saved up alot of money in case this happened."

"Feli." Ludwig started to say but she didn't hear him.

"I really want this baby and I understand if you're worried if we're ready but I think we can." She stopped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Ludwig, you're crying." Feliciana point out.

"I didn't notice." Ludwig wiped away the few tears in his eyes.

"Are you really that upset about this." Feliciana hung her head down and put the money back where it was. When she turned around she found herself in Ludwig's arms.

"Feli why would I be upset about this?" He ask still hugging her.

"Because we never talked about it before." She responded laying her head on this shoulder. "I guess I should have brought it up sooner but I was too scared to."

Ludwig let go of her and held her head in his head. "Why would you be scared to talk about this?"

"I was worried that you wouldn't want this. I mean we have no idea what it will look like. Will it have scales? Will it be able to transform into a lycan? All those questions." Feliciana covered her face and fell to her knees. "I just never thought I would have this opportunity because of, well you already know. This may be hard to understand but children are important in mermaid culture."

Ludwig knelt down next to her. "How important are they?"

"They're how we determine mates. Since mermaids normally travel around it made it easier to keep track of whose children is who's. Even when we lived in the lake we used this method." She looked away from him.

"I've heard more questionable ways of mating." Ludwig laughed a bit before taking her hand gently. "Feli I want this baby too."

Feliciana's eyes widen. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. This will be our own little family. I don't care what it looks like or if it can transform or not."

"But you're a lycan wouldn't you want your child to transform like you."

"I don't care. This will be our baby and no matter what I will love it. That's why was crying I was just so happy. I love you so much and our baby."

Feliciana smiled widely and embraced him tightly. "I love you too. Both of you."

 **AN: Yay another chapter done! I'm really excited for this little arc. I planned from the very beginning and I hope you guys enjoy this. See you next chapter.**


	31. The Story of Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Lizzie!" Gilbert called as the female lycan held Karla. "You'll never guess what I just found out."

"Hmm." Elizabeta thought about for a moment. "Is it there's a sale of moonstones?"

"This is even better than that!" Gilbert sat down next to her.

"What could be better than that?" Lizzie laughed a little.

"Ludwig and Feliciana are having a baby!" Gilbert smiled widely.

"That's so exciting did they say when?" Elizabeta asked turning towards him.

"It won't be for a while." Gilbert explained before kneeling down to his daughter. "Did you hear that Karla you're going to have a little cousin?"

The one year old laughed a bit before reaching for her father. Smiling Gilbert picked her up and embraced her. "I'm glad to see that you're excited as we are!"

* * *

"So Feliciana what do you think the baby's going to be?" Lovise asked as she bounced Tove on her leg.

"Uh a half-mermaid, half-lycan." Feliciana answered misinterpreting the question. "I don't think there is a name for it."

"No I mean the gender. Do you think you're going to have a boy or a girl?"

"Oh." Feliciana looked down at her slightly bulging stomach. "I'm not sure? Did you guess with Tove?"

"Well I thought she was going to a boy but Mathias was insistent on us having a little girl." Lovise laughed and Feliciana joined in shortly after.

"I don't see that point." Alice said taking a sip of her tea. "I mean you find out when the baby comes. That has to be worth the pain alone."

"Is it really that painful?" Feliciana asked as she tensed up.

"It is painful but from a mother to a mother to be just hearing the cries of your baby and being able to hold for the first time just makes everything worth it." Lovise hugged Tove with a smile.

"I can't wait for you to come." Feliciana whispered to her baby in her stomach.

"I'm not sure it can hear you." Alice said causing Feli to frown.

"I think that the little one can hear me. My mom talked to Marcello when he was an egg."

"Don't worry about Alice she always gets uneasy whenever we're here." Lovise paused for a moment. "You know what I think us girls need to do something fun together. We never really got to have girls days and what's stopping us now?"

"The fact the she could be having a boy." Alice pointed out completely uninterested.

"Besides that, nothing and I think we can let the unborn baby slide."

"I'm for it. I think it can be fun!" Feliciana stood back up slowly as Tove clapped her hands.

"I guess that's three out of four for the girl's day."

"If you're going to count the one year old you might as well count the unborn baby." Alice said obivesisly not wanting to go.

"Then we still have the majority." Lovise said with a smile. "Come on Alice it will be fun."

"Alright I go but that doesn't me I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Feliciana asked as the three girls walked across the town.

"I'm not really sure." Lovise said adjusting Tove in her carrier. "I feel like this is a play it by moment kind of thing."

"Not to mention that we're limited to activities due to the one year old and one of us being two and half months pregnant."

"Still that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Lovise said.

"Bah!" Tove babbled raising her arms in joy.

"She agrees." Lovise pointed to the one year old.

"The one year old. You're trusting the judgment of the one year old." Alice argued crossing her arms.

"Who is my daughter." Lovise retorted immediatly. "The one year old is my daughter."

"Who is still a year old. She smiles at the sound of a bell. She probably saw something."

"But that still means she's having fun."

"Uh maybe it's not a good idea to fight guys." Feliciana said rubbing her scales nervously.

"You're right." Alice said raising her arms up. "This is a fun day so let's do something fun."

"I'm sensing sarcasm but I don't want to fight either." Lovise said as she comforted Tove who who looked upset due to this fight. "Let's get a drink."

"Oh do you know any good places?" Feliciana asked.

"Eh there's this good place over there." Alice surprising pointing in the direction of the place. "They have decent blood drinks there."

Feliciana gave a confused look to Lovise who only shrugged.

"They have nonalcoholic drinks right?" Feliciana asked nervously.

"They have plenty don't worry about." Alice answered with smile before walking in the direction of the place and Feliciana and Lovise soon started to follow her.

"How does she know about that place?" Felicana asked Lovise as they walked.

"She mentioned blood drinks. Maybe during our previous visits here she found the place we're going too."

After some time a small shack came into view. For some reason Alice looked around and gave a sigh of relief afterwards. Quietly she mumbled something under her breath.

"So," Alice turned to the other girls. "What do you girls want?"

The three girls walked up to the window of the shack. Feliciana and Lovise both got lemonades while Alice got a blood juice blend."

"Don't worry it's blood supplement." Alice said as she took a sip of the drink. "I haven't been able to go out in a while. Even though this isn't the real stuff it does help."

"Is that why you you have that parasol?" Feliciana asked pointed to the handle protruding out of her bag.

"Yes it's in case the sun starts bordering me. Blood does help, unfortunately even still I bring it with me if I know that I'm to be outside for prolonged periods of time."

"That really sucks." Feliciana said before looking away. There she saw something is the distance. It looked like the shore of her lake but much larger. She had heard of large areas of sand but it didn't seem like they were in one of those areas.

"What are looking at Feli?" Lovise asked after a few seconds.

"That sand." Feliciana still looking in that direction.

"Oh that's the beach." Alice said taking another sip of her drink.

"It leads to the ocean." Lovise added.

"I've never seen the ocean before." Feliciana whispered.

"Why don't we go see it." Lovise suggested standing back up.

Alice hesitated before saying. "It wouldn't hurt."

The other two girls got up and the walked across the sand. Alice pulled her parasol out of her bag and grabbed it in her right hand. Soon Feliciana saw it, the ocean. It was so much larger than her home lake. She watched as the water crashed across the surface of the beach. Instinctively she walked over to it. For some reason it seemed to be calling for her. Once she reached where the beach and ocean met she took off her shoes and walked into it. The cold water felt so foreign but also welcoming to her. Even her unborn baby, despite it not being very developed seemed to feel something. Feli could just feel it.

"Oh little one your great great grandparents swam in these water." She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "Maybe even came ashore on this very beach. One day you will know all about your family for both the land and the sea."

"Mama." A voice said.

"Okay I know that wasn't you." Feliciana said. "Was it Tove?"

Feliciana turned around and saw a young boy run up to Alice, who seemed to mixed emotions about seeing the young boy. The boy ran up and accidentally tackled her to the ground.

"Since when does Alice have a son?" Feliciana thought as Alice got up.

"I missed you much!" The young boy said as Alice helped him stand back up.

"I missed you too Mathew." Alice said rubbing the little boy's head. "Are you out all by yourself?"

"Yes." Mathew stood up straight with a smile.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" ALice asked kneeling down to him.

"Papa is out working. I like to come out to the beach when I'm by myself."

"I am so confused right now." Lovise walked over to the two. "You've never mentioned a son before."

"It's a long story." Alice said with a sigh.

"Yet you never brought him up." Lovise retorted.

"Like I said long story."

"So you have a mate?" Feliciana asked quietly and awkwardly.

"Come on Mathew let's get you home." Alice said taking the boy's hand and leading him in the direction he came from.

"But I haven't seen you in so long." Mathew said with a frown.

"We can catch up along the way. Come on let's go."

* * *

"I'm still not sure what's going on." Mathias said after Lovise summarized what had happened earlier that day.

"Well Alice apparently has a kid and a mate. That I had no idea about. Did you Vlad?"

The sorcerer shook his head.

"Alfred you're close to her." Vlad said turning to the chimera. "Did she mentioned any of this to you?"

"Not at all." Alfred crossed him and leaned back on the chair. "But it does explain why she seemed really surprised when I grew up pretty fast."

"I don't understand this." Feliciana whispered to Ludwig. "How could Alice have a son before she moved

"Most vampires especially born vampires age extremely slowly." Ludwig whispered to her as his arm was wrapped around him. "Still doesn't explain why she never told us about this."

"Hi guys." Alice said as she walked into the room. "Surprised to see all you in the same room."

"Alice we need talk about this surprise son of yours." Alfred confronted her.

"I'm guessing the other two told you about Mathew." Alice laughed awkwardly.

"Yes and I speak for everyone when I say that we all questions about this." Alfred gestured to the group as he talked. "For example how do you have a child?"

"Like I said to Lovise and Feliciana it's a long story." Alice explained as she sat down. "But it was more of I didn't to talk about in front of Mathew."

"Well you're in a safe place and we're all ears." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, many years ago I hit it off with another vampire named Francis. And with being mates we had our son Mathew. Wanting a stable home we moved here as it was our dream. It was a happy time for all of us. Then things started rough for us. I found out that one of Francis's believed dead prospect was actually alive. The two of them starting hanging out alot more. I got a bit jealous of them and we had a big fight about it, so we took a break. I could have gone back but then he took Mathew with him. I couldn't deal with that so I left."

Alice started crying with her hands across for face. Both Feliciana and Lovise walked over and started to comfort her. "I just miss my little boy so much."

"It's okay Alice." Feliciana said crying as well. "You got to see him. He missed you too. Just let it out!"

After some time a knock came from the door.

"I got it." Alfred said walking over to the door. "Well you have some nerve coming here!"

"Alfred what's going on?" Vlad asked.

"Mister make our friend upset decided to show up." Alfred said looking in the direction of the door.

At that moment Alice stood up and walked over.

"Hi Mama!" Mathew cheered running over to his mother.

"The boy's allowed here but you're not."

"Alfred!" Alice yelled surprising everyone.

"It's been awhile Alice." The others heard from the door.

"Mathew can you go sit with my friends for a minute?" Alice asked rubbing her son's head. "I want to talk with your father for a moment."

"You can't be serious!"

"This is my choice." Alice let got of Mathew and walked over to the door. Mathew stood their not sure want to do.

"It's alright Mathew. You can come up here." Feliciana said patting the seat next to her. The young vampire ran up and climbed to the seat. "Are you comfy?"

"Yes." Mathew said very quietly.

"So Mathew you live here?" Ludwig asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, it's just me and Papa. I like it here but I miss living with Mama."

"What's your favorite color?" Feliciana asked smiling at the boy.

"I like red."

"Me too!"

For the next few minutes Ludwig, Feliciana and Mathew remained in conversation. Over time the boy warmed up to the couple with him talking louder and having longer answers. He even moved from next to Feliciana and to in between them.

"And that's why pancakes are my favorite food." Mathew said with a smile.

"Mathew." Alice said walking to the living room. "Come one it's time to go home."

"Can you come with us Mama?"

"Alright I'll be right out." Alice told him before he walked outside.

"What happened out their?" Vlad asked.

"Well we didn't go back to the way we used to be but it is better. Maybe with time it will be like that." Alice smiled before she walked out and went with her son.


	32. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Ludwig." Feliciana whispered quietly.

"What is it Feli?" Ludwig asked as he kept on reading.

"I just wanted to know if you have any name idea, for our baby?" Her hand went to where it normally was now on her stomach. "I know we still have time but I wanted to talk about it."

"Well there are endless names out there." Ludwig put his book down and looked at his mate. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Um maybe we could name it Erich." Feliciana said after some time.

"Feli you do know that's the name of the author of the book I was reading?" Ludwig held it up.

"What do you know what a coincidence." Feliciana said with a laugh.

"Do you even know if it's for a boy or a girl?"

Feliciana quickly looked down hoping Ludwig wouldn't notice. "It's a girl's name."

"Did you say that because the author's middle name is Maria?"

Feliciana looked away. "No.."

"Erich is a boy's name."

"Alright I never thought of names." Feliciana turned to the other side. "It's just in mermaid society the fathers just tend to chose the name, so I never tought about our baby's name. Even though I'm it's Mama."

Feliciana felt the small tears start falling from her eyes. She was the baby's mother but were these mermaid's norms taking that away from.

"Feli it's okay." Ludwig whispered quietly sensing her being upset. "There is no need to worry. This may sound odd but I really want the baby to have a name common in mermaid culture."

She turned to him. "You really mean that?"

He kissed her forehead gently. "Of course I do."

Feliciana smiled and thought about it for awhile. "How about Sofia for a girl and Lucio for a boy?"

"Sofia and Lucio?" Feliciana nodded with a smiled. Ludwig smiled gently and kissed her on the forehead. "I think those names are perfect."

"I'm so happy." Feliciana said embracing him him warmly.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you guys out?" Feliciana asked leaning on the doorway of her old room. "I'm the nursery will be done faster with four of us working on it."

"We'll be alright Feli." Ludwig told her. "We also don't want you straining or getting hurt."

"Not to mention the baby could be injured." Alfred added.

"Alfred please don't startle her." Mathias stated gently.

"It's alright." Feliciana said as she backed away. "I'm sure you'll do a perfect job."

"Well Ludwig seems to be more calm about this then Mathias." Lovise laughed. "You know why the guys work on the nursery we could go through some of Tove's old clothes to see if there's any you'd like for your baby."

"I think that's a great idea."

"You know I don't understand why we're building this already won't the baby be sleeping in the room with you two for at least the first year?" Alfred asked.

"Well I just thought it could work to keep clothes in and other supplies." Ludwig explained as he started putting the bed together.

"Planning ahead." Mathias nodded with a smile. "I like that."

"Is it wrong that I want my pup to be comfortable?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh, no I wanted that with Tove." Mathias agreed. "That's why she has the fuzziest little blanket I could find."

"Since we're on the subject of the baby I wonder what it will look like?" Alfred wondered. "I think it look more like Feliciana."

"True but I don't think I've seen anyone with amber eyes before so it could be a rare trait." Mathias added as he adjusted the book case.

"Also I've never seen her parents so the baby could have blond hair."

"Well we won't know until it gets here and that's what five months away."

* * *

"Okay here are some of their old clothes." Lovise said putting down the last of three boxes. "There's clothes for different ages if there's any you like you're free to have it."

Feliciana dug through the box closest to her and pulled out a blue onesie. "I remember this one. It's the one with fish on it."

"I'm guessing you're going to keep that." Lovise said as Feliciana nodded.

"I mean it is half mermaid." Feliciana smiled before placing the onesie down.

"Hey guys where is everyone else?" Alice asked walking into the room.

"Oh they're working on the baby's nursery and we decided to see if there are any clothes the Feliciana likes for the baby." At that moment Feliciana pulled out a small pink dress.

"I think that one is cute." Alice said looking at it while sitting down.

"But we don't know if the baby will a boy or a girl so if we have a girl then it could work but if it's a boy then no." Feliciana put the dress back into the box. "So I'll call this is a maybe."

"Imagine if the baby has its father eyes." Alice started digging through the third box. "I thought Mathew would at first but then they turned purple."

Feliciana's eyes widen at Alice's first statement. "Oh my goodness that would be adorable."

"Wouldn't it be odd if it had light blue eyes and dark scales?" Lovise asked.

"I mean there is a possibility that the baby's lycan half could cancel out the dark scales." Alice pointed out before turning to the mermaid. "What do you think Feliciana?"

"I don't care what the little one looks like." Feliciana pulled out a small shirt and decided to place it with the fish onesie. "Until I moved here I didn't really feel like I belong. At least from when a kid. I don't want my baby to feel that way, ever."

"Aww." Both Loivse and Alice said before a small cry was heard.

"Looks like Tove woke up from her nap." Lovise stood up. "I'll be right back."

"So how has the pregnancy been going for you?" Alice asked looking at some of clothes.

"It's been good so far. Thankfully I don't feel nauseous every single morning anymore. Which was a relief for me it was really annoying. Though I have been feeling hungry a lot more recently."

"That's how it works. I swear the reason Mathew loves pancakes so much was that I ate them all the time."

The two women shared a laugh as Lovise walked into the room holding the one year old. The toddler soon squirmed and Lovise put her down. She started walking around and picked up one of the cloth and started playing with it.

"Sweetie those are too small for you." Lovise said with a laugh. "The baby can wear these."

Tove didn't respond and started nomming on what she was holding.

"So Alice where were you this morning?" Lovise asked siting back down.

"I was at the post sending a letter to Mathew to see how he was doing." Alice explained closing the box in front of her. "Well this was a dud. Mostly girl themed clothes."

"What can I say Mathias likes spoiling her daughter." Tove walked back to her mom and sat next to her.

"Speaking of mates Feli, how did Ludwig react when he found out about the baby?" Alice asked with a teasing smile.

"He was really excited." She leaned in a little closer. "He even cried a little."

"Better than Mathias he got so excited he fainted." Lovise kept smiling but rolled her eyes.

"You got to be kidding?" Alice asked unsure.

"I'm serious."

"He was happy at least." Feliciana said. "That's enough at least."

* * *

"Well I think we're done here." Alfred said looking at the finish nursery. "Only took a few hours."

"I think it was worth it." Mathias said looking around it as well. "What do you think Ludwig?"

"I think it's missing one thing." Ludwig started to leave the room and came back a minute later holding a blanket.

"Where did you get that?" Alfred asked as Ludwig placed it on the baby's bed.

"My mom made it for me before I was born." Ludwig explained spreading the blanket on the bed. "I figured it would be fitting to give it to my child."

"I'm going to get Feliciana she's going to want to see this." Alfred said as he left the room.

"So do you think you'll be ready when the baby comes?" Mathias asked leaning against the wall.

"Of course." Ludwig answered. "Having the nursersy done makes things less stressful.

"Are you ready Feli?" Alfred asked from outside the door.

"Why wouldn't I be." Feliciana said very excitedly.

"Okay here it is." Alfred opened the door and Feliciana walked in. Immediately her eyes widen at the sight.

"I can't believe this is my old room." Feliciana looked around it some more. "Ludwig it's prefect."

He smiled at his mate, who was getting close to tears. "I think so too."

* * *

"I'm just saying for someone who claims you're only on okay terms, you sure do write Francis a lot." Alfred said sitting in the kitchen.

"I don't write him I write to Mathew." Alice explained sipping some tea. Feliciana rolled her eyes and pulled something something from the fridge.

"You still you write him at least three times a week." Alfred pointed out.

"I'm his mother and I hardly get to see him so yes I write him frequently." Alice turned towards him angrily.

"I think she has the better argument." Feliciana said turning around as she took a bite of what she was eating.

"Uh Feli are you alright?" Alfred asked looking at her strangely.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Feliciana asked tilting her head.

"You are sort of eating raw meat."

"What?" Feliciana looked down and saw what she was holding and saw that she was actually holding raw meat. "I didn't even notice. I just smelled something good and this was it."

She soon collapsed on the ground. The vampire and chimera looked over. Feliciana still ate some of it.

"Stupid lycan half of baby." She mumbled to herself. "Why couldn't you want fish or something? Oh wait we can't eat fish."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked still leaning over.

"No." Feliciana started tearing up. "I'm eating raw meat just to satisfy my baby. Not to mention I'm much smaller than Lovise was when she was six months pregnant."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"The baby is really small and I'm worried that something is wrong with it." Feliciana rubbed her tearful eyes. "I'm going upstairs."

Once upstairs Feliciana laid back down on her bed. For an undermined amount of time she laid down silently with tears flowing down her face.

"Little one if you can hear me, can you please give me a sign that you're alright? I'm scared about you. I don't know why you seem to be so small but I love you and I want to make sure you're okay."

At that moment she felt something. It was gentle and magical. It felt like something tiny touching her stomach. The moment didn't last every long but it long enough for Feli to understand what it was.

"I can't believe it." Feli said sitting back up. "You just kicked. You can move!"

She smiled widely and paced around her room. Walking over to the main staircase she waited until she heard the door open. Quickly went down the stairs and saw that her mate was walking through the door.

"Ludwig!" She cheered slightly running towards him.

"Woah Feli." Ludwig took her in his arms. "Be careful."

"I'm sorry I got excited." Feli smiled giddily. "The baby kicked."

"Are you serious?" Ludwig asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Feliciana put his hand on her stomach. "Come on little one."

After some time the baby repeated the motion.

"I can't believe this." Ludwig kept the smile on his face.

"Neither can I. Our baby seems closer than ever."

 **AN: I would to apologize if any of you get confused. My line division button seemed to be broken so it only appeared at certain times. If that doesn't happen I don't know what's going on. Hopefully this will only be for this chapter. See you next chapter.**


	33. Around the Corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Days started to slower for Feliciana. The baby started moving like crazy and was much heavier. It became comfortable for her to stand up for long periods of time. Even when she was sitting up the baby could get antsy which made her want to lay down to be comfortable. This also made it hard for her to keep working as she kept getting tired much more easily.

"So how long has the baby moving crazy like that?" Lovise asked as Feliciana laid down on the couch.

"Um about three days now." Feliciana slightly adjusted her position. "I don't why it likes moving around so much."

"Fun!" Tove said before clapping.

"She's got a point maybe the baby's just bored."

"Well little one I hope the world is a lot of fun for you." Feliciana struggled to sat back up. "Was Tove ever this heavy?"

"I was bigger than you so I'm going to say yes but then again you're body wasn't made for carrying a baby so it could be harder for you."

"At this point I don't care how much it hurts I really want my baby here." Feliciana's eyes widened. "Wait if I'm not designed to carry a baby does that mean giving birth will hurt even more?"

"It could one of three ways. First it could be the same, it could more, or it could hurt less. Sadly, it would be hard to test out."

"This just feels so odd to me." Feliciana remained quiet for a moment. "I never thought I would be a mom. I never laid an egg before I moved up here. It sort of made me think I was unable to have kids. Just to think I'm so close it feels so unreal."

"That's how I felt before this cutie was born." Lovise bounced Tove on her leg as she spoke.

"But think of it like this. Soon I'll be able to hold this baby in arms and it feels like yesterday I found out I was pregnant with this little one." In response the baby kicked gently as if it understood what she was saying.

"I think it's reasonable." Lovise explained looking down at her daughter who looked up at her and smiled widely. "It's impossible to describe. Even when you try your hardest the right words never come to you."

Feliciana looked at her stomach for a moment. The baby moved a little again. It made it seem like the baby also couldn't wait to come. She started worrying if the baby would also feel pain. She shook her head, that probably wasn't the case. She was worrying about this whole thing too much. This worrying wasn't probably good for her or her unborn baby.

* * *

A few days later the housemates sat in the living room. Feliciana remain leaning on the side of the couch. It was one of the days where the baby couldn't stay still. It felt like the baby was doing back flips sometimes.

"I guess it proves the little one was half mermaid." Feliciana thought to herself before standing up and said out loud. "I'll be right back. I have to go the bathroom."

"Do you need any help?" Ludwig asked taking notice of some pain on his mate's face.

"No I'm fine." She kissed him on the cheek. "You don't need to worry."

"So Ludwig when do you think the baby is coming?" Mathias asked.

"I'm not sure probably soon." Ludwig answered.

"I hope she can handle it." Alfred mumbled causing Alice to slapped him on the back of his head.

"She will be fine." Alice said directly at Alfred before turning to Ludwig. "I'm glad you'll be here for your child. What I would give you experience all of Mathew's childhood."

"It's okay Alice. Things are good now." Lovise rubbed her back.

"I promise you. I will be here for my baby no matter what."

* * *

"I don't know why I've been having to use the bathroom so much." Feliciana said as she washed her hands. Feliciana walked to the towal rack and started drying her hands when a small twinge of pain came in her rear back.

"Ow." She said quietly before sitting down. "Why have I been feeling so much pain recently."

After a few second it went away and Feliciana went back down. She went back to the living room and went back her spot. She remained calm for a few minute until the pain came back. Hoping not to worry Ludwig she held back her scream.

"Wait a minute!" Feliciana thought to herself

"Feli are you okay?" Ludwig asked holding her hand.

"No!" She said in practically a scream. The rest of the group looked at her. "I think the baby's coming!"

"Are you sure?" Ludwig said sounding more concern. As the two other women walked over to her.

"I think she is." Lovise said.

"Okay we got to get Feli to our room." Ludwig said taking her in his arms.

"I'll grab a midwife." Vlad said running out of the house.

"Mathias could you watch Tove?" Lovise said as she started to follow Ludwig. Quickly the three reached the room. Ludwig gently laid her down before spreading out a blanket. After some time A women walked in.

"You must be the midwife." Lovise said. "I hope you don't mind that I help."

"It's fine." The midwife said as she knelt down. "Could you grab a blanket and a bucket of water?"

Lovise nodded and left quickly.

"Do you know how long you've been in labor for?" The midwife asked as Feliciana shook her head.

Ludwig watched carefully. He had no idea id he should be there or not. Of course his nature was telling him to stay with his mate but would she. To be careful he started to stand him.

"Ludwig." Feliciana said and carefully turned her head to him. It was short but it was all he needed.

"Don't worry Feli. I'll be here with you for this all." Ludwig took her hang and kissed it as they prepared to welcome to baby into the world.


	34. Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

It all went by so fast. Feliciana started to fall back and Ludwig caught her in his arm. She start breathing heavily and felt relief that the pain was gone. Then it slowed down. The room was silent. Both of the new parents held their breath until they heard them. The small, quiet cries of a baby. Their baby.

"Congratulations it a boy!" The midwife said over the baby's cries before taking him to be cleaned.

"Ludwig our baby's here." Feliciana smiled. "He's actually here."

Ludwig smiled at her. "How are you feeling Feli?"

"Wonderful." Feli said still smiling. "I am a little tired though."

"Do you want to lie down?" Ludwig asked slight moving his arm away from her.

"No." She answered straightening herself up a bit. "I want to see my baby."

Soon the midwife came with a little bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked the new mom.

"Of course." Feliciana stretched out her arms and the midwife handed her her baby before she and Lovise left the new parents alone with their child.

Feliciana couldn't believe it. She was actually holding her own baby. He was so tiny. She remembered when Marcello was that small. What Lovise said was true holding him, holding her son was worth it all.

"Hi Lucio." Feliciana whispered to the baby as he kept on crying. "It's okay Mama's here."

Hearing those words the baby started to calm down. He started to move a little allowing for a little tuff of brown hair to be shown and freeing his arms.

"Feli, look he has your scales." Ludwig said.

Feliciana looked at the baby's arms and sure enough dark blue scales existed in patterns. Looking at his ears and neck she saw that there were also some scales there. He didn't have as many as his mother but they were enough to show he was half mermaid.

"I guess you are from two worlds. Half from the land and half from the water. I don't want you to feel what I felt growing up. Your scales do not mean anything bad. I want you to love yourself." Feliciana kissed Lucio on his forehead.

"He's prefect." Ludwig said as a way to assure Feli he loved their newborn. Feliciana smiled at him with a few tears in her eye. After a bit Lucio moved around a bit in his mother's arms. He then proceeded to open his eyes and looked around a bit before focusing on his mother. Feliciana looked at her baby's eyes and gave a small gasp.

"What is it Feli?" Ludwig asked sounding a bit concerned about the baby.

"Ludwig he has your eyes." Feliciana said smiling at her mate.

Ludwig looked at the baby's eyes. Sure enough they looked like his. "His eyes could change color over time."

"I think they'll stay blue." Feli didn't take her eyes off of Lucio. "I can just feel it."

"I guess it runs in the family."

"He's your son silly of course it does."

"Should I tell her that Gilbert claims I have my mom's eyes." Ludwig thought to himself. "No this is about Feli and Lucio not me."

"Welcome to the world little one. I'm sure you're going to love it here." Feliciana paused for a moment. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Uh, sure." Ludwig said a bit nervously.

"You want to see your daddy Lucio?" Feliciana said rubbing her head against the baby's before handing him to Ludwig. Once in his father's arms Lucio focused on his father and tilted his head a little.

"Aw he likes you." Feliciana said leaning on her mate's shoulder. "Are you crying?"

"I can't help it." Ludwig said wiping away his tears. "He's just so prefect."

The baby moved his head a little as if he was trying to respond.

"It's okay Lucio there's nothing to worry about. It's your Vati holding you. You, you're mother and I we're a family. Our own little family."

"Our own family." Feliciana whispered to herself.

* * *

"Can we come in?" Alfred asked knocking on the door after a while.

"Of course." Feliciana answered as Ludwig handed her back the baby. The door then opened and the other residents quietly walked. "Did Lovise already tell you the gender?"

"No I wanted you guys to tell the others." Lovise answered as she knelt down with the other residents.

"Ludwig." He looked at her. "Do you want to tell them?"

"I think you should you tell them." Ludwig said placing his hand on her shoulder. "After all you just went through labor."

"It's a baby boy!" Feliciana said happily before turning him towards the others. "We named him Lucio Beilschimdt."

"Hi cutie." Alfred said admiring the baby. "Good news Ludwig he looks just his mother."

"No comment." Ludwig replied.

"Oh come I was kidding. But he does look a lot like his mother."

"I remember when Tove was born." Mathias said. "Though she wasn't that small."

"He's average size for a mermaid guppy." Feliciana adjusted Lucio so he was looking at her. "Don't worry little one I love you no matter who small you are. You're prefect."

The baby moved his head a bit as Feliciana brought him back to the original spot he was in. At the moment Tove seemed to move.

"Do you want to see the baby Tove?" Lovise asked her daughter before turning to the new parents. "Is it alright if she does?"

"Of course." Feliciana answered

"Do you mean holding her?" Lovise asked Ludwig bring the toddler over.

"Not at all." Ludwig took the one year old in his arm and moved her to see Lucio. "Do you want to see your new friend?"

"Baby!" Tove said looking at Lucio with wide eyes.

"Yes sweetheart it is a baby."

Tove started to try to crawl over. Still holding Tove, Ludwig brought her closer to Lucio. The baby gave a small blink at her.

"Aw look at you two you're already friends."

"Say Feli, where did you think of the name Lucio?" Alice asked as everyone nodded.

"I just always sort of liked it." Feliciana answered while she adjusted Lucio's blanket. "It was surprising a pretty rare name in mermaid culture in recent years. I always found it cute. It means light and I thought it fit a baby really well. So when I was younger I decided if I ever had children I would ask to name one of my son's this name."

"Might suit him better if he was blond." Alfred whispered to Mathias.

"I don't think she was referring to hair color." Mathias whispered back.

"What does light refer too?" Alfred then asked to the parents.

"Light from the sun?" Feliciana said confused at his question. "You know like from from the sun."

"Okay." Alfred raised his hands up in the air. "Just wondering."

"It's alright." Feliciana adjusted the Lucio's blanket a bit.

"Whatever his names means he is cute."

* * *

That night Feliciana laid on her bed. She was facing away from Ludwig and staring at the wall. She looked over at her mate he was already asleep.

"I gave birth a few hours ago how am I not asleep by now?" She asked herself quietly. She continued to try to sleep for a few more minutes until she heard Lucio starting to cry. Quickly getting up she walked to his crib and took him out.

"What wrong's honey?" Feli checked his diaper before trying to feed him and he started to eat. "There we go you were hungry."

Quietly she sat down careful not disturb her baby.

"I know it's only your first day of life but you already made a big impact on our lives. I know your Vati and I have been mates for a few years but before I found out I was pregnant with you I started getting worried if I made the right choice staying here. I also worried that someday I could be forced back and I don't want to leave your Vati. But then you came along. What your Vati said is true we are a family. A prefect family. I don't know if you will ever be able to meet your merfolk family but I'm sure they would have loved to meet you."

Lucio stopped eating and looked at her.

"Are you full Lucio?" She asked quietly and the baby looked at her. "I take that as a yes."

Standing back up she walked over to his crib and she kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight Lucio. You have a very exciting and amazing life ahead of you."


	35. Our New Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ludwig asked Feliciana as they started walking downstairs.

"Of course." She answered before looking at Lucio. "Say goodbye to Vati sweetheart."

Ludwig smiled warmly at his son. "Bye Lucio be good for your Mama alright."

The baby didn't respond verbally and only looked at his father.

"Bye Ludwig have a good day." Feliciana said before kissing him.

"Goodbye Feli." Ludwig hugged her. "I won't be out late."

Feliciana waved goodbye as her mate left. Smiling she headed back inside and looked at her son.

"It's just you and me, Lucio." Feliciana started walking onto the couch. "It's going to be like this for a little while."

Lucio looked at his mother a little confused.

"Tove is at a daycare while her mama is at work and when you're a little older you could accompany me to the shop or go to daycare I don't really mind which one happens."

Lucio yawned a bit.

"I'm guessing you're tired again." Feliciana said with a laugh. She took a blanket and laid it on the floor and placed Lucio on it. "There you go sweetheart. You can sleep here while I do some work around here. I'll be nearby if you hungry or something else."

Lucio looked at her for a moment before falling asleep. Feliciana smiled at her baby sleeping before leaving the room. She walked into the kitchen despite Lucio being born about a week ago, she still felt tired. She got some water in hopes to feel some form of energized.

"Hopefully I get energy soon so I can do stuff." Feliciana said as she took a sip of her water. "It's kind of boring when Lucio is asleep."

She walked back into the living and sat on the couch. She smiled at the sight of her baby sleeping soundly.

"He is so cute." She walked over and covered him with a blanket. Lucio moved a little but didn't wake up with the blanket over it. She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out one of the books. It gave her something to do and she did enjoy it. She got comfy on the couch and started reading. Lucio remained asleep for awhile before he started crying. Feliciana walked over to him picked him up she checked his diaper which was still clean. She wrapped him in his blanket a little tighter in case he was cold.

"Do you want to be with Mama?" Feliciana said rocking him a little and he calmed down. "Aww sweetheart you did want to be with me. Come on you can lie with me."

Feliciana walked back to the couch and got back to her position she was previously in before he started crying. He soon opened his eyes and his mother smiled warmly at her baby.

"Want me to tell you a story I was told when was growing up?" She asked him even though she knew he wouldn't answer her. "Okay this is one of my favorites."

 _Long ago when the merfolk life was still young there was a young mermaid named Juno. She fell in love with a handsome young merman. The two were very happy together at the start. The even had an egg together. Juno believed nothing could ruin her life until one day her mate swam of to forge food for the tribe but didn't return until late at night. He claimed he was trying to find a special form of kelp as a gift for her and she forgave him. The next day he came at around his usual time. However, he started coming home late and over time they became more frequent._

 _Overtime she got worried their egg was near hatching and she didn't want him to miss this joyousness occasion. When the egg started moving she went looking for him. After an entirety of searching she found him with another mermaid. They weren't simply talking they were kissing Distraught she left with her egg and swam as far away as she could. She only stopped when she reached a small field where she hoped she would never be found. At the moment she sat down the egg hatched at it was a baby girl. The baby started crying and in order to calm her down she started singing. The song echoed from all corners of the ocean. Anyone who heard it claimed they could hear her sad story. She never left that spot and ate the surrounding kelp and took care of her baby their. She could not face her mate. The memory of the sight brought tears to her eyes. Only her daughter kept her alive._

 _One day she sang her song longer than normal when she heard something. It was the sound of merfolk swimming. It was another tribe of merfolk. Scared Juno held her child as close as possible. To her surprise the tribe was friendly. They had heard her sing about sorrow and wanted to make sure she and her guppy were alright. They then invited her to join their tribe and she agreed. From that they forth her songs sang of joy._

Lucio looked up at his mom after hearing the story.

"You know why I always loved this story." Feliciana adjusted the baby's blanket a bit. "It made it believe that somewhere out in the world I could find happiness. And you want I did. It was right here with your Vati. You know what little cutie you only made it grow."

* * *

"So it's Lucio's first full moon tonight." Feliciana said as she finished changing his diaper.

"It's nothing really special they happen once a month." Ludwig pointed out to her.

"But tonight he's going transform into a lycan just like his Vati." Feliciana spoke a little high pitched as she moved Lucio's legs.

"He's not going transform tonight Feli." Ludwig explained.

"Oh don't listen to your Vati honey." Feli seemingly ignored her mate and talked directly to her baby. "You're going to transform into a very powerful lycan even with your scales."

"Feli he's only two weeks old. He can't transform yet."

"So newborn lycans don't transform at all?" Feli asked and Ludwig nodded. "When will Lucio first transform."

"Normally when he's a little under a year but he is only half lycan so it could be different."

Feliciana picked up Lucio and smiled. "Well I can wait. I know he's going to be a little fluff ball when he finally does."

"I don't know if fluff ball is the right way to put that." Ludwig said with a slight laugh.

"Well you're fluffy when you transform." Feli teased.

"I am not." Ludwig defended.

"Yes you are Vati. Mama tells me all about it." Feliciana talked high pitch as if Lucio was talking and brought the baby closer to Ludwig.

Ludwig took Lucio in his arms. "Now Lucio I know you spend more time with your Mama but don't believe everything she tells you. Somehow she likes to exaggerated."

"You can say that you're not fluffy but your fur is really soft after you transform." Feliciana leaned against his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"What is with you and my fur being soft?" Ludwig asked but remained smiling.

"I don't know it just feels really soft." Feliciana smiled warmly.

That night Ludwig looked over and saw Feliciana sleeping soundly. He shook her extremely gently and she remained fast asleep. He got up quietly and laid out a blanket o the ground. Walking over to Lucio's crib he quietly picked the baby up and placed him on the blanket. Despite being moved the baby didn't move and remain asleep.

"You're just like your mother." Ludwig laughed quietly. "She can sleep through anything."

The baby moved around a bit and after bit woke up. Apparently scared of not being in his crib Lucio started to cry a bit.

"It's okay Lucio it's just Vati." Ludwig whispered to the baby. "Don't be scared Vati's got you."

The baby calmed down and looked up at his father. Ludwig looked out the window and the full moon's glow shone brightly in the room. He turned back to his son and as he excepted the baby hadn't transformed at all.

"I want you too see me transformed Lucio." Ludwig told the baby who appeared to be paying intention to his father. "I don't want you to be afraid of me when I'm a wolf. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Taking a deep breath he allowed his transformation to occur. Once he was a full wolf form he looked at his son who kept staring at him.

"It's me Lucio." He said quietly to not wake his mate up. He stretched out one of his front paws and Lucio rubbed his hand against it. "I guess I am really soft."

The baby's eyes widen and moved as if he wanted his father to hold him.

"I'm sorry Lucio I can't hold you." Ludwig said but moved his head closer and rubbed it against they baby's. The baby didn't seem comfortable and started crying. "It's okay Lucio. What's wrong you don't need to cry."

"Lucio." Feliciana said as woke up before jumping back a bit. "Ludwig you scared me."

She looked down. "Why are you in your full wolf form with Lucio?"

"Well it's just." Ludwig began as Feliciana walked over and knelt down next to him. "I didn't want my son to be afraid of me when I'm like this. I was worried that when he saw me like this he wouldn't recognize me and."

"Ludwig." Feli stopped him as she picked up Lucio and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's your son of course he'll recognize you. He knows who you are I promise."

Lucio looked at his father again and blinked.

"I guess you say that's his way of saying I promise." Feliciana laughed slightly.

Ludwig smiled and detransformed back to his normal form. He kissed his wife on the lips. "Come on let's back to bed."

Feliciana started to put Lucio back in his crib but he started to cry a little.

"Guess he wants to sleep with us tonight." Feliciana laughed and walked back to bed.

"He can sleep in between us." Ludwig moved over a bit to allow room for the baby to sleep. Feliciana carefully placed the baby on the spot and both parents laid on their sides and wrapped their arms around the baby where they fell asleep happy as ever.

 **AN: So it's hard to write for a newborn. It's hard for them to do anything without it repeating. But I'm glad where this story is at and I hope you do to. See you next chapter.**


	36. Could It Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

The parents quickly got the hang of raisin their baby. By the time Lucio was a month old they could tell what he wanted simply by his cry. It helped Lucio was a rather easy baby only crying when he was hungry, needed to be changed, or wanted to be held. The parents enjoyed their time with their baby boy. Everything was prefect for them and nothing could change that.

Ludwig walked around the shop for a bit. He was planning on returning home early to surprise Feliciana and wanted to see if he could any lillies to surprise her with.

"West?" He heard a familiar voice asked and turned around to see Gilbert standing there.

"Gilbert." Ludwig hugged his brother tightly.

"It's been so long." Gilbert said. "How has you been?"

"I've been great. How's Karla?"

"She's very energetic." Gilbert laughed a bit. "How's my little nephew he's how old now?"

"He's eight months old now." Ludwig smiled at the thought of his son. "How long are you in town?"

"Ludwig." Elizabeta waved to him and walked over pushing Karla in a stroller. "Wow it's been years. Is Feliciana not with you?"

"No she's at home with Lucio." He paused for a moment. "Would you guys like to come over today?"

"I think that's a great idea." Gilbert turned to Lizzie. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't mind and I'm sure Karla would love to meet her cousin."

* * *

"Where's Lucio? There he is!" Feliciana said to the eight month old who started laughing. "You are such a happy baby and I love it!"

Lucio kept laughing but fell over on his back. Luckily his mother caught him and she smiled at him.

"You are just too cute!" Feliciana picked him up and started kissing Lucio who kept laughing. Lucio reached his arms out and Feli hugged him.

"Feli are you there?" Ludwig asked and Feli smiled.

"I'm up here." Feliciana called to him before whispering to her baby. "Vati's home early sweetheart."

"Feli!" Gilbert greeted excitingly.

"Oh my gosh Gilbert." Feliciana hugged him excitingly. "What you doing here?"

"Lizzie and I were town where we met this guy." Gilbert wrapped his arm around Ludwig who simply rolled his eyes but still smiled. "Since it's been years we decided to hang out."

"It's so good to see you two. Would you like to sit down?" Feliciana adjusted Lucio a bit.

"Is this my nephew?" Gilbert said to the baby would started to look at him. "Hi little Lucio it's me you uncle Gilbert."

Lucio titled his head but stretched out his arms. "Aw he wants you to hold him."

"Come here little guy." Gilbert said taking the baby in his hands.

"Hi Feli." Elizabeta said walking up. "Sorry Karla was being a little fussy."

"It's alright." Feliciana said giving her a hug. "You can sit down with us."

Lizzie held Karla in her arms, who had started to get a little tired and joined the others on the couch.

"Lizzie look at our nephew." Gilbert said showing Lucio to his mate. "Isn't he the one of cutest little things in the world second only to Karla."

"He is cute." Lucio smiled at his aunt. "He even has your stray curl Feli."

Feliciana looked over at the babies stray curl. Though it was small it could still clearly been seen.

"It's a family thing both of my brothers have one." Feliciana explained stroking her hair where the curl wasn't located.

"It's like Ludwig's and Lucio's eyes." Gilbert pointed out and gestured to both of their eyes. "You know our mom also had those eyes."

"Really that is so cute." Feli beamed before turning to her mate. "I told you that his eyes would remain blue."

"I never said they wouldn't change." Ludwig defended himself. "I just said there was a chance that they would change."

"I think it's cute." Lizzie said tickling Lucio a little.

"He is the happiest baby I've ever seen." Gilbert looking at the baby.

"He's always been like that." Ludwig explained. "Even when he was a newborn. He didn't really smile but you just tell he was he happy by the way he looked with his eyes."

"But once he learned to smile he just couldn't stop." Feliciana added with a large smile.

At that moment Karla started climbing on her dad. Gilbert laughed and handed Lucio to his aunt. "Why are you jealous it's just your cousin, Karla?"

Karla didn't respond but made a face at her dad.

"Do you want to meet your aunt and uncle?" Gilbert and turned the two year old around. Karla still didn't say anything. "Sorry she can be shy around new people. She also doesn't like being held by people she doesn't know."

"Unlike this little guy he seems to love meeting new people." Elizabeta said bouncing Lucio on her leg.

"Hi Karla." Feliciana greeted the two year old. "I'm your Auntie Feli."

Karla turned around and grabbed her father.

"Why are you acting so scared?" Gilbert asked his daughter as he tried to get her off him. "Your aunt and uncle are really nice."

She still didn't move at only hugged her father tighter.

"Don't worry about it." Ludwig said to his brother.

"Hey wait a minute." Gilbert started. "Isn't tonight a full moon?"

"I believe so." Ludwig responded.

"Then how about we all got out and explore these woods. Like we used to do."

"But I'm not a lycan." Feliciana pointed out.

"You could ride on Ludwig." Lizzie suggested passing Lucio back to his mother. "It will also be easier to care for the baby that way."

"Okay I'm in?" She turned to her mate. "What do you think Ludwig?"

"It wouldn't hurt. I have missed those days with you."

"Then it's settled tonight the wolves are free."

* * *

When nightfall came the four adult with the two kids walked into the wood.

"Now Karla don't run off." Elizabeta told her daughter. "Make sure you stay near me."

"Okay Mama." the two said before she transformed along with her family. Ludwig knelt down to follow Feliciana to climb on with Lucio in her left arm.

"Please be careful with him." Ludwig asked his mate.

"Of course I will." Feliciana tightened her grip on her son who was currently asleep.

The lycans then ran off into the woods. The woods were so beautiful they were hypothesizing but Feliciana kept her focus on her baby. Running through the woods seemed to create a rocking movement as Lucio didn't stir at all.

"Feels like old time doesn't it Ludwig?" Gilbert asked as they ran.

"It does but better." Ludwig responded.

"Is Lucio alright up there?" Gilbert asked after a while when they stopped.

"He's fine." Feliciana looked at her baby who rubbed his head against his mother's shoulder as she smiled at him. "He's sleeping so soundly."

"Glad he is. Lizzie and I took Karla out when she about Lucio's age and she wouldn't stop crying. I think she was scared or something." Gilbert thought about it for a moment. "Have you taken Lucio out on a full moon before?"

"No but he has been out at night before." Ludwig explained.

"Karla don't stray off." Elizabeta said stopping the two year old from running off. "We don't want you getting hurt."

"But it look fun." Karla said as her mother picked her up and brought her back to the group.

Elizabeta put the two year old back on ground. "It is fun but you need to stay with us like I said."

"But you see me." Karla gave her mother puppy eyes.

"Yes but you still need to be with the group or else you get lost." Elizabeta rubbed her head against Karla who smiled. At that moment they heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

"I smell lycans." Gilbert said in concern.

"Could be Rouges." Elizabeta said as the group huddled together.

"Feli get off my back and run." Ludwig whispered to her.

"What I can't leave you." She whispered back.

"I'll be fine Feli. But if happened to you or Lucio I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Please."

"Okay." Feliciana carefully and quietly got off Ludwig's back "Be safe honey I love you."

"I love you too."

Feliciana ran off and shortly after she left she heard the familiar sound of Rouge lycans.

* * *

Feliciana ran as fast as she could. She held Lucio as tight as she could. Despite being, hopefully, far away she feared Rouges could come out of nowhere. She didn't want her worst fear of Lucio being hurt to come true. Hearing some rustling she looked behind her and felt something grab her.

"Let go!" She screamed out of fear trying to get out of the strangers grasps.

"Feli it's me." Feliciana turned to see her brother.

"What do you want?" Feliciana turned away from him.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Lovino asked for once sounding concerned.

"Running away from Rouge lycans."

Lovino looked shocked at what she said. "You can come back to the tribe for a bit. When day breaks we can take you back to where you ever you live."

"Alright." Feliciana followed him quietly and soon followed him to the tribe where she saw it was much smaller but all of her surviving family sat by a fire. As they walked some people noticed her but for once she didn't get any dirty looks. She even noticed a few children with darker scales.

"Look who I ran into." Lovino said walking over to the fire.

"My baby girl." Her mother said embracing her before taking a notice of Lucio. "Is that what I think that is."

"This is your grandson, Lucio." Feliciana turned the baby so her mother could see him.

"Oh honey he's adorable. Come sit down by the fire." Her mother lead her to the fire.

"Can see your baby?" Marcello asked crawling over. "He is so cute Feli."

"I'm glad to see you Feli but why are you by yourself with your baby?" Her father asked.

"I was with my mate and his brother when some Rouges came out of nowhere. He didn't want either of us getting hurt." She looked at Lucio who opened his eyes to look at his mother. "I had no choice. I didn't want my baby getting hurt."

"Oh honey it's okay." Her mother gave her a hug. "When day come we'll bring you home. I would love to meet your mate."

"I think you would like him." Feliciana paused for a moment. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Well our new home got attacked by those ruki or what ever they are called." Lovino looked down at his legs. "And they decided to curse us and now we cant go in the f- water."

"That's horrible. What are you going to do know?"

"We're finding a new home." Her father threw another stick into the fire. "I hope we do soon. It's been really hard to find food."

As if on cue Lucio started crying out of hunger.

"Here you go sweetie." Feliciana started feeding her baby.

After a while Felciana went to bed with her family. When morning came she ate some food for breakfast before she and her family left for her to go home.

"You guys are going to love Ludwig." Feliciana said as they walked. "He's sweet, caring, and a great father to Lucio."

"Still think you should have a choose a merman as a lover." Lovino mumbled to himself but his mother glared at him.

"I think he sounds like a great man Feli." Her mother than said. "I can't wait to meet him."

Feliciana smiled, "I hope we get home soon. Ludwig's properly worried sick."

"Oh what a shame." Feliciana's father looked under a bush. "Looks like a sort of large animal died."

"No!" Feliciana screamed running over. She saw a blond lycan lying on the ground motionless. But she knew who it was.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." Her mother said walking over.

"He can't be dead." Feliciana started crying lying on the corpse. "I can't lose him."

"It will be okay honey." Her father helped her stand up. "Do you want to come back with us?"

Feliciana nodded she had no idea what else she could do. She felt she needed to be with them now. There she stayed for a few days until she was ready to leave. But when she got back to her home it was gone and she was alone.


	37. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Mama tell me more." The two year old said looking up at his mother.

"Later Lucio." Feliciana said to her son rubbing his head. "I'm going to get us food. Be good for your grandma okay."

"Okay Mama." Lucio said before his mother left.

As she left she looked at her son. She wished she could tell him more. Her son deserved to know more than the basics of how his parents met and what his father was like. But she couldn't go into detail and she had no idea why. It just didn't feel right. It didn't help that the tribe didn't even view Lucio as a true merfolk so they refused to give ration. Even Feliciana going into deeper waters didn't help get her baby food. Every few days she would leave the tribes permanent residence and get food for Lucio or sell what she could to get money. As she walked out to town she hoped she could find something nice for Lucio as a treat. Being a mermaid had its downs it was really hard to buy food. The merfolk were looked down upon by the natives.

"Feliciana wait." The mermaid stopped as saw her brother running towards her. "I think I found an easier way for get food for Lucio."

"Really?" Feliciana had a mixed of curiosity and skepticism but continued to listen. "What is it?"

"Just mate with another."

"No!" Feliciana stopped him before he could continue. She looked at her mark that remained on her arm. "I've already explained it. Getting a new mate would be a disgrace to Ludwig and I'm not doing that."

"I'm just saying do you want to go out everyday and get what a few scraps? You're son could starve."

"I give him all of my rations." Feliciana explained for the unknown amount time. "I only eat what he doesn't and I go find food for the two of us. I'll see you when I get back."

Feliciana headed off into town. Sure enough it was crowded. She hoped her long dress and sleeves would hide her scales. The ones on her neck and ears were much easier hide with her hair. She looked at the little money she had on her. Hopefully this could get her at least some bread for her son. Hiding amougist the crowd she could see the daily thieving from the adolescence merfolk of her tribe. She rolled her eyes these thieves were unable to see the consequences. Sure she understood that the tribe had little food. But what about the old lady selling fruit who lost some of her source of income. Or the residents who bought some food only for it to disappear. If she could she would help those people.

* * *

"Mama!" Lucio said running over to her. "I miss you!"

"Aw I missed you too sweetie." Feliciana kissed him on the forehead. "Were you good for grandma?"

"Yes." He answered with a smile.

"Was he?" She asked her mother even though she knew the answer.

"Of course the little guy was." Her mother laughed when answering.

Feliciana smiled and brought the boy to their mat they slept on. "Mama's got food for you."

Lucio's eyes widen as his mother pulled out the normal few slices of bread along with cheese. Feliciana frowned at the fact that was all she could get him before the thieving got out of hand. Her scavenging didn't help much with only finding a few thing. Hardly any of which she could sell. Lucio didn't seem to mind and started eating. Feli looked to her side, as she excepted there wasn't any dry meat.

"Uh Feliciana." Lovino walked over to them. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I should respect your decision to remain without a mate."

"It's alright Lovi." Feliciana hugged her brother with a smile.

"Hey how about to make it up I can watch Lucio tomorrow." Lovino suggested.

"What do say Lucio?" Feliciana turned to the two year old. "Do you want to spend the day with Uncle Lovino?"

Lucio nodded excitingly.

"Okay."

* * *

"Lucio why aren't you sleeping?" Feliciana asked seeing the two year sitting up. "Are you too excited to sleep?"

He shook his head. "I wanna be like Vati."

Feliciana knew what he meant. "Honey you know why you can't."

"Please."

"I'm sorry honey but no." She could tell Lucio was upset and took him in her arms. "Don't worry Lucio I promise that someday you will be able to transform whenever you want."

"Like Vati?" Lucio asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes sweetheart like Vati." Feliciana struggled to hold back tears. She looked her mark again it shone in the moonlight. Here she knew Lucio couldn't live here. Her baby wasn't happy here. He needed to be with other land dwellers. He needed to be her old home, her true home. And she was going to find where it was.

* * *

"Feliciana!" Feliciana stopped seeing her brother run after her.

"Lovino was is it?" She looked around a bit. "Where's Lucio?"

"So I was talking to the Ocean Born with Lucio in hopes to put him in a good light when one of their descendants came over and asked to play with Lucio. I didn't want to anger them so I said sure."

"Lovino." Feliciana said calmly to him. "I just want to know where is Lucio?"

"They're using him to try to get food in town." Lovino said very scared.

"What?" Feliciana started shaking her head. "No, no no, Lucio can't be out there. What if something happens to him? Please tell me you where they are?"

"I believe so." Lovino said before heading in the direction. When they reached the town square there was a big crowd in the center. In the center the teenage merfolk were chanting while holding some younger merfolk including Lucio who didn't want to be.

Lovino slapped his forehead and he shook it. "This isn't helping our situation at all."

"Lucio." Feliciana called out before trying to hide behind the crowd so she could get to him.

"Mama!" Lucio looked around for his mother.

"This poor baby lost his Mama due to our lack of food." The merman holding him said in order to get sympathy.

"Mama!" Lucio struggled out of the merman's arms and fell to the ground and ran away. He was able to get through the crowd and look for his mother but didn't see her. He ran off to the street and some cops came up to the crowd.

Lucio kept running he had no idea where his mother was. He couldn't see her at all. He ran off in fear. He looked around but couldn't find his mother any wear.

"Mama!" he cried before collapsing on the ground and bawling his eyes out. For awhile the residents ignored him due to his scales across his arms. "Mama where are you?"

"Are you alright little guy?" A stranger asked and Lucio shook his head. "Are you lost?"

Lucio nodded his head and looked up at the stranger. Once he saw the stranger's face he smiled. "Vati!"

* * *

Ludwig stared out of the window. He couldn't believe it had been two years since Feliciana and Lucio had disappeared. At first he just thought the mermaid was scared to leave because of Rouges but she never showed up. Every night he prayed that somewhere his mate and baby were okay. He had to hold himself from crying every night out of worry, despite his hope they were okay he couldn't help but fear the worst. He spent most of his time working only to get his mind of the whole thing. After some time he decided he should take a break and walk through town when he heard something.

He turned and saw a little merboy crying in the middle of the street calling out for his mother. He couldn't believe no one wanted to help the little guy out. It even looked like the poor thing was bleeding. Sure there was something going on in town but was it really necessary leave a little boy crying in the street. He had to do something but wasn't excepting what happened next.

"Vati!" The little boy cheered looking up. So could it be? Could this little boy actually be his son?

"Lucio?" He managed to say. Looking at him he saw the brown hair, the patches dark blue scales, and the bright blue eyes his baby boy had.

The boy laughed. "Yes!"

"Oh Lucio!" Ludwig picked him up. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"What happened to your leg?" Ludwig asked noticing the scrape on his leg.

"I fell."

"It's alright Lucio." Ludwig looked around a bit. "Let's go find your mother."

Ludwig walked around holding Lucio in his arm. He couldn't find his mate around. He walked to the center of town where the crowd has begun to disperse. He saw the taking away merfolk. Hiding Lucio's face Ludwig looked for Feliciana hoping for some sign that she was alive.

"Why are you helping those things?" An older women asked Ludwig taking a look at his son. "They cause nothing by trouble. They should just stay by the beach where they belong."

"This thing is my son." Ludwig yelled as Lucio grabbed his shirt.

"Sure it is." The old women walked away without another word.

"They're mean Vati." Lucio said still grabbing on to the shirt.

"I don't see your Mama anywhere." Ludwig thought about it for a moment. "Come on let's go by the beach."

Once at the beach Ludwig saw their were a couple of cops around there. He walked over in hopes to find information.

"Excuse me." He said to on one of the cops. "I'm looking for my mate. She's a mermaid and was visiting her family with our son and I'm worried that she got involved with the whole riot or whatever happened. I found our son had so I'm really worried her."

"I can check." The cop said. "Could I have a name?"

"Her name is Feliciana Belischmidt." He replied. "She can be pointed her by her grey mark on her arm."

"I'll take that into account." The cop looked at the two year old. "I recommend you take the little guy home. I think he's been through alot today."

Ludwig walked home with Lucio in his arms. Once there he sat Lucio in the bathroom and pulled out some disinfectant for the two year old's leg scrape.

"Now Lucio this might sting a little." Ludwig said before placing some on the scrape. Lucio winced a bit but didn't say anything. Ludwig reached into a draw and pulled out a bandage to put on his leg. "There you go Lucio. Are you okay?"

"I miss Mama." Lucio said starting to cry a little.

"Don't worry Lucio she'll be back." He picked up his son again. "Are you hungry?"

Lucio nodded and was still crying.

"Come one let's get you a snack." Ludwig started to walked downstairs but soon noticed what was supposed to be Lucio's room. He placed Lucio down. "Stay here little guy. I''l be right back."

Ludwig walked into the room and saw the blanket still on the small bed. Smiling Ludwig picked it up and along with one of the stuffed animals on the bed. He walked back out and picked up Lucio. After they walked downstairs he sat Lucio on the couch before handing him the blanket.

"Your grandmother Karla made this blanket. She sadly passed away before you were born but she would want you to have this." Ludwig handed him the blanket and Lucio picked part of it up.

"It soft." Lucio said smiling again.

"And this is a toy you can play with." Ludwig handed him a stuffed bunny plushie. "You can name it if you want."

Lucio stared at and seemed to be thinking about the name.

"How about you think of a name while get a snack." Lucio nodded as Ludwig left. He walked down to the kitchen and looked to find a snack for him. Opening the fridge he found an apple and figured it was safe. He cut it into pieces and put them into a bowl before walking back up where Lucio hadn't even moved. "Here you little guy."

Lucio looked at the bowl and his eyes widen. Slowly he picked one up and took a bite. He smiled as he chewed the piece.

"Do you like it?" Ludwig asked as he nodded. Lucio moved a bit. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"Yes."

Ludwig smiled and sat down next to his son. And for the first time in a while he was happy.

* * *

"Lucio." Feliciana called as she walked around. "Lucio."

She wiped a few tears away. She really wanted to find her baby boy. He was all she had left. She had separated from her brother to cover more ground and so far she couldn't find anything.

"Feliciana." She heard some said as she turned around.

"Lovise." Feliciana said running over and hugged her. "It's so good to see a familiar face right now."

"What happened to you?" Lovise asked worried. "You and Lucio just disappeared."

"Well I saw Ludwig's corpse and I went to mourn with my family." Feliciana held back her tears. "When I got back."

"Wait what do you mean Ludwig's corpse?" Lovised looked a bit puzzled.

"My family found him dead on the ground." Feliciana explained now very confused.

"Feli, Ludwig is alive. He came back with Gilbert the next morning."

"But I saw his." She stopped then realization hit her. "But I never saw the corpse's eyes, so it wasn't him. I need to see him. Wait I need to find Lucio."

"Mathias is over there with Tove." Lovise pointed to him. "We can meet up with up and we can find a cop to see if they have him. He's a lost kid I'm they could have seen him."

"That's a great idea." Feliciana followed her to see Mathias.

"Feli!" Mathias said before hugging her. "Okay we need to catch up. Where's Lucio?"

"He's lost." Felciana started walking with them. "We're going to find a cop. I'll explain what happened as we look."

After roughly half an hour the group found a few cops talking about something. Feliciana took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Excuse me I don't want to bother you but I can't find my son and I want to know if any of you had seen him. His name is Lucio and he."

"I don't mean to interrupt you." One of the cops said. "But is your name Feliciana Beilschimdt?"

"Yes." Feliciana answer hoping it didn't sound like a question.

"You don't need to worry about your son mam. I ran into your mate earlier looking for you. He has your son and he took him home."

"Thank you so much." Feliciana said before leaving and she went home.

* * *

"I never thought I would see this place again." Feliciana said as she approached the old house. "It hardly changed."

"I mean Alice moved out." Mathias told her as he walked up. "She went to go back with Mathew and Francis. Turns out they started to make up."

"That's good for her." Feliciana walked up to the door but hesitated to open it.

"Is something wrong?" Lovised asked her.

"I'm just nervous. It's been two years and what if."

"Feliciana." Lovise put her hand on Feliciana's shoulder. "You and Lucio are all Ludwig talks about. He still loves you more than anything. That has never changed."

Feliciana took a deep breath and opened the door before walking in. At once she was hit with a sense of home much more than the area by the ocean had ever given her. She walked around and heard the sound of her son's laughter. She walked to the living room and smiled.

"Ludwig." She said noticing her mate playing with their son.

"Mama!" Lucio said happily.

"Feliciana!" Ludwig said as he stood and walked over to her. The two stood there for a moment before they hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Ludwig said still hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you too." Feliciana started crying before looking at him. "It's been a long two years."

"It has." Ludwig brought her into a kiss and at last they were together again.

 **Three Years Later**

Feliciana sat on the shore smiling. Despite being home for three years now she couldn't help but smile at Ludwig bonding with Lucio. During these years she had never seen him so happy. Being with her mate and son was the best thing that could have happened.

"Mama come join us!" Lucio called from the lake.

"Okay I'll be right there." She turned to the blanket next to her. "Come on Hanna, you want to go with Vati and big brother."

The eight month old smiled as her mom picked her up. Feliciana couldn't help but smile at her daughter. Welcoming her second child into the world made her life so much happier. Adjusting Hanna's hat she walked to the water where Lucio splashed her.

"Hey you goof." She said before splashing him back with her free arm as Hanna smile.

"Got you Mama." Lucio laughed.

"Now I got you." Ludwig said picking him up.

"Vati put me down." Lucio kept laughing.

"I don't know Feliciana should I?" Ludwig asked jokingly.

"I think you should."

Ludwig agreed and put the boy back in the water.

"Does Hanna want to go swimming?" Lucio asked walking up to Feliciana.

"Well she can't walk yet but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to dip her feet in." Feliciana knelt down and put Hanna's feet into the water. The baby started to squirm a little.

"Guess she's not use to it yet." Ludwig walked over to them before taking Hanna in his arms. "Are you not ready yo swim yet Hanna?"

Hanna didn't respond and Ludwig adjusted her a bit. "I'm guessing she was cold."

"Hey Mama, Vati look." The parents looked to see Lucio had transformed. "I'm a dog fish."

"He's so happy." Feliciana thought seeing him play in the water. "He gets to be in both worlds. Hanna will be too."

"Lucio you want to get food?" Ludwig asked and Lucio nodded and turned back. The four walked over to the blanket spot and Lucio took a sandwich from the basket.

"He really likes it up here." Feliciana said sitting next to Ludwig.

"He does." Ludwig turned to her. "Do you think if you'll see your family again?"

"Maybe." Feliciana looked at her mate and two children. "But I have my own and it's prefect."

She leaned her head on Ludwig's shoulder and smiled. Everything was better than she could imagine.

THE END

 **AN: And now after eight moths of writing, 37 chapters and over 70k words the story has been completed. It has been a crazy time but I'm glad I got it done. I hope you all enjoyed it. See you in the next one.**


End file.
